Bella's Emo Singing
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: Bella can sing, play any instrument, and is bullied. This made her an Emo and go dark. When she meets Edward, her world is suddenly shifted. What happens when Edward hears her sing? Read and Review. T for language. AH at first, then mythical beings later. LAST THREE CHAPTERS UPDATED TODAY!
1. Fuckin Perfect

**Hey guys, I know I made a story already about Bella singing but this one is completely different is some cases. Bella is a human, she is bullied at school. Please enjoy, this just came to me and you should know that I put my thoughts for a story down as soon as they come to me!**

**I do not own Twilight or the song.**

**Song: Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk. **

**Oh and a little background info, she hasn't met the Cullens yet, she meets them today.**

**EEEEEENNNNNJJJJJOOOYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>BPOV<em>**

Another day of hell. I sigh as I slip on my ripped, black skinny jeans and pull a black, Bullet For My Valentine T-shirt over my head. I went into the bathroom and looked at my hair. It had neon blue bangs, red tips, and neon green with black skulls extensions.

Grabbing my make up bag, I got out my black eyeliner and smeared it on thickly. I quickly applied mascara, looking into the mirror again. I sighed. It was the same me every time. I had freaky eyes, they made me an outsider, they were the main reason. I've grown proud of my unusual eyes.

My right eye was split in half with green and blue. The blue side had tiny green flecks and the green side had tiny blue specks. My left eye was split in half with gold and brown. Just like my right eye, it had flecks of the opposite color.

My skin was deathly pale, going great with my look of dark. Yeah, I'm Emo, or something like it. I get bullied at school and my dad hardly knows I'm here. Not that I mind the second thing so much. I am an anti-social kind of person, I like my space.

My dad is the same way. Anti-social, likes his space. Doesn't talk much. Yeah we are perfect for living with each other.

I brushed my hair real quickly, not that I needed it and straightened it with a flat iron. I sighed again and slipped on my red and black converse high tops. Taking one lass look in the mirror, I brush my teeth and run out the door to my 2011 Chevy Camaro V6 RS. I love my car, it's perfect for me. Dark colored, fast **(I think)**, and has an excellent engine.

Hopping into the driver's seat, I pull out easily and smoothly, before speeding down the road to my personal hell. Forks High School. I got lost in my thoughts as I stared straight ahead, not focusing on the road. I knew the route by heart and could do it with my eyes closed. Besides, its still like 7 am. No one is supposed to even be awake right now.

However, when I wake up, I'm up and can't go back to sleep. So here I am, driving to school at 7 in the fucking morning. I held my breath as I pulled into my spot, literally. I'm here so early that the school reserved a spot in the school parking lot for me. I took a deep breath and slipped out from my baby. Locking it, I hurried through the school doors and to my locker. My converse hit the ground with a soft thud with each step, the only sound in the hallway.

Stopping at my locker, I put in the combination and opened the metal door. Putting away all my books except my English binder, I shut the door and put my forehead against the metal door. The coolness felt good against my skin.

There was a cough behind me that made me jump and yelp quietly. Spinning around I saw my English teacher, Mr. Berty. I looked down, away from his amused look.

"You're here early again Bella," he said, grinning. I nodded.

"Of course Mr. Berty. You should be used to it by now," I replied with a small grin. He chuckled and led me to his classroom. I sat in the back and put my feet up on the empty chair beside me, which will always be empty during the day. No one sits next to me ever. They think I'm weird and crazy. News flash, just because I'm different and Emo, that doesn't mean you all have to be such bitches.

Mr. Berty handed me the book we were reading, Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. I turned to my place, which was way ahead of everyone else. I finished the book twenty minutes later, asking for the chapter worksheets.

Those were done in the next ten minutes. Leaning back, I noticed that the time was 8 am. Time for school to start. Too bad I don't have any work to do. I grabbed _Romeo and Juliet _from my bag and started to read. Sounds of loud voices, feet pounding against the ground, slamming lockers, and chairs being pulled back reached my ears and I looked up. Too bad I did because the two school sluts, Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory were standing in front of me. Dammit.

"Ew it's the ugly Emo! Tanya can we please leave the freak? I mean, her looks are going to rub off on me!" Lauren said in her nasally, high pitched voice. The sound grated on my eardrums and I winced slightly.

"Get over it Lauren! Anyway, I don't think her ugliness will rub off on us. Our super hotness won't allow it!" Tanya laughed. I glared at her and my hand automatically went to my wrist. I know what laid under my wrist band.

"Leave me alone bitches," I growled. I shouldn't have done that because Tanya slapped me hard, her nails cutting my skin. I wiped away the blood that trickled from the slash her long nails caused. Disgusting. I was about to pull her fake hair out until I heard a velvety voice come from behind Slut #1 and Slut #2. They turned around and gasped, then fixed their way to tight and small skirts, not to make it go down further, but making it hike farther up their legs to their crotch. Sluts.

"What's going on here?" I heard the new voice say, I was surprised. However, the surprise turned to numbness. He isn't going to help me, he is just going to torture me like the others do.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to the Emo loser here," I heard Tanya say. I scowled, looking down, at my book. I bit my lip to keep from attacking Slut 1.

"Really? It doesn't look like just talking," he said. Is it me or did I hear the undertone of annoyance and anger in his voice. Looking up, I gasped silently. The boy that was talking... He was fucking beautiful. His eyes were a perfect emerald green with greenish blue specks, bronzish sex hair that I could run my fingers through all day, a perfect nose, full lips. He was thin and lanky, boyish, but still had muscles. Hot damn he's gorgeous.

I was starled at myself, I never thought this way about anyone. What's with me? I looked back at the boy to see him staring at me... In curiosity? Great, just what I need. A curious boy who is going to beat me up even further than the hell demons here already do.

"Oh it is, by the way, what's your name handsome?" Tanya asked. I saw her hand on his chest, and shuddered in disgust. Poor boy, now he's going to have to burn that shirt. The look on his face agreed with me, it was disgusted and he pulled himself out of her claws.

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen," he said. Edward... It fitted him perfectly. I watched the scene in front of me with amusement. Tanya got closer and purred in his ear.

"Edward's a nice name for someone as sexy as you," she said. He looked disgusted beyond belief and I couldn't help but snicker quietly. Thankfully none of them heard. Once again Edward retracted himself from her clutches and sat next to me. "Ew, Eddie why are you sitting with the freak?"

"My name is Edward, not Eddie," Edward growled darkly. Ooo lala, he looks sexy when like that. I looked away again to see Tanya huff. "And I think that the "freak" will be a better person to sit next to then any of you," he continued. I heard the quotation marks around the word 'freak'. That made me confused. Why isn't he repulsed by me?

"Fine, whatever. But I'm always here when you need me Edward," Tanya said, winking. I gagged quietly as she and her follower went to their seats. Class started shortly after once Mr. Berty came in.

"Alright, the sooner we start the sooner we finish. And it seems that we have a new student. Please stand up..." Mr. Berty looked at the clip board. "Oh yes, please stand up Mr. Cullen," he said, looking back up at the class. His eyes stopped at Edward.

Edward did as he said and stood up, looking straight at Mr. Berty. "Alright Mr. Cullen, please introduce and tell us about yourself."

"Alright. Hey everyone, my name is Edward Cullen. I just moved here with my sisters Alice and Rosalie and with my brothers, Jasper and Emmett. We are all adopted, only me and Alice are blood siblings, so are Rosalie and Jasper," he said quickly. He sat back down and looked at me. I locked my eyes with his and he gasped.

I looked at him in confusion, but then remembered that my eyes were freaky and unusual. Looking back down, I hid my face in my hands. Peeking through my fingers, I saw Edward staring at me in wonder. Moving my hands from my face, I looked back, staying silent.

"Ahem, Bella, you can go," I heard Mr. Berty say. I nodded and grabbed my things. Every class, since I have all the work done, I leave the classroom so I won't learn anything I already did. There's only one place I go to during this time. The music room. It's unused and neglected during this time.

Hurrying out of the room, I kept my head down. I walked this route so many times, I didn't even have to look up. I noticed that I was at the music room door and slipped through it with the extra key given to me by the principal. Thank God he knows that this room is my favorite out of the entire school.

Turning on the lights, I sat at the piano, running my fingers over the ivory keys. Tinkling notes filled the air as I smile and turn fully to the keys. I bit my lip, then played a few notes. Then I started to sing. It was a song I made three days ago, called Fuckin' Perfect.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_  
><em>Dug my way out, blood and fire<em>  
><em>Bad decisions, that's alright<em>  
><em>Welcome to my silly life<em>  
><em>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<em>  
><em>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down<em>  
><em>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated<em>  
><em>Look, I'm still around<em>

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me!<em>

Whenever I sang this line, I always had the urge to put my hands together as if I'm pleading to someone. And that someone is myself.

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_  
><em>Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead<em>  
><em>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!<em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game<em>  
><em>It's enough! I've done all I can think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<em>

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<em>

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>  
><em>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<em>  
><em>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair<em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time<em>  
><em>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<em>

_Why do I do that..?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!_  
><em>Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<em>

_You're perfect, you're perfect!_  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me...<em>

I stopped playing and brushed my hair out of my unusual eyes. I bit my lip and heard clapping. I gasped and turned around, my eyes wide. My breath caught in my throat when I saw a flash of bronzish hair. Edward.

"Come on out, I know you're there," I said in a monotone. He came out and smiled at me, then sat in one of the chairs.

"That was beautiful Bella. What is it about?" he asked. He gets to the point, nice.

"... Me," I said. "I'm like two people and one side begs with the other to remember that it's perfect the way it is..." I continued. He nodded.

"So you wrote that due to the fact that one part of you believes the insults that the others say?" I nodded. "That's stupid Bella. You are better than that. You shouldn't even have to deal with that!" he said. I was shocked. Why does he care anyway?

"Why do you care? I bet you're going to be like everyone else later," I murmured. I felt a warm hand on my chin, forcing me to look up. When I did, Edward was standing right in front of me.

"I'm not going to be like them. Unlike them, I can see how good you are," Edward murmured. My eyes grew to the size of saucers. What? Did he just say that he won't beat me up?

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "Promise?" Again he nodded. I sighed in relief and then the bell rang. I sighed and got up.

Edward frowned, then smiled. "May I see your schedule?" I nodded and handed it to him. While he was looking it over, I checked my wristband to see if it's still perfectly in place. It was. "Well, great news! We have the same classes for everyone!" he said with a smile.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and we left for our next class. I have a feeling that the day is going to be a bit better than normal.

How wrong I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! <strong>

**Review please. No being mean or else I won't write for anymore of my stories. And I don't bluffing... Okay I was bluffing when I said that I didn't bluff but I'm serious about discontinuing my stories.**

**Please review. **


	2. It's Never Been This Bad Before

**Hi hi I do not own Twilight. Enjoy.**

**Song: No song**

***grins* this is going to be fun to write!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Walking down the hall with Edward was different. He stayed close to my side, sometimes smiling down at me. I was used to being on my own, staying alert, that this was foreign to me. I smiled back a little and stepped closer to his side. For some reason, I felt like I could trust him, I felt safe near him.

Edward grabbed my hand so I can lead him through the crowd to our next class without getting lost in the crowd of students. However, the entire school parted in half, as if I was a disease. I rolled my eyes at the childish ways and continued to pull Edward. I knew we would get there before anyone else, but that's my way.

"What's the rush Bella?" Edward asked, keeping in step with me.

"I just want to get to class," I said.

I had Trigonometry next and this was my next easiest subject. When we arrived at the room, it was empty except for the teacher. I nodded at him as I passed and he gave me the worksheets without a word. Sitting in the back, I quickly started on them, Edward watching me with confusion. I laughed quietly. "I always do the work before anyone else, it's easier that way," I murmured to him.

He nodded understandingly and started on the worksheets Mr. Varner gave to him. We finished at the same time, which was right when the bell rang. Students hurried into the classroom so they won't be late. Sadly, Tanya and Jessica were in this class as well. They glared at me and smiled at Edward, ew. Dude are you serious? Even their teeth look fake! Too white.

"Alright class, today you are to work on the methods you learned yesterday," Mr. Varner said, bored out of his mind I bet. I think the only student he likes is me, then again all the teachers like me. The class groaned and started to work on the sheets that the teacher passed out. Mr. Varner stopped at my and Edward's table and grinned. "You two can go to the library if you want, or Bella, you can go back to where ever you go during the class."

"Sweet thanks Mr. Varner," I said, smiling. He nodded.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bella, call me Mr. V," he smiled. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright whatevers Mr. V." With that, Edward and I left the classroom.

I headed toward the music room, since it's still neglected during this time. Only in the afternoon does this room be used, then I go the other music room or the library. I unlocked the door and flipped on the lights, Edward following me.

I sat on the piano bench and he sat in one of the chairs in front of the piano. I sat so that I was facing him. He smiled and I smiled back.

"So, do you play any instruments?" I asked when the silence got too much. He laughed.

"Yeah, I play the piano and guitar, you?" he replied. I grinned.

"I can play any instrument, name it and I can play it," I laughed, he did too. We sat there and chatted for a bit, getting lost in each other. We chatted about anything and everything.

Our moment was ruined however when the bell rang. Walking to our next class, I suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. No not to pee, just an urge.

"Hey Edward, I have to go to the bathroom, you're on your own for the next class for the time being," I said as I laughed.

"Alright, I'll get your worksheets," he said with a laugh. I pointed him in the right direction and we went our separate ways.

I walked down the crowded halls, not being seen and walked into the bathroom. I hid behind the door though, because Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica were standing there, in front of the mirror. They were putting on lip gloss, touching up their mascara, and whatnot. I shuddered lightly. Why they need more will always be a mystery to me. They look like clowns already.

"Like have you noticed like that sexy Edward is like hanging out with that like Emo loser like freak," Jessica said with her obnoxious voice. I rolled my eyes. You seriously do not need that much 'likes' in a sentence you know!

"I know right! He'll get bored of her sooner or later, then he'll be crawling to me," I heard Tanya say. It sounded kind of disformed because she was reapplying lipstick to her already vibrant red lips.

"Of course he will Tanya. Every man comes to you," Lauren agreed. She was touching up her mascara. I rolled my eyes and made my presence known.

Walking forward till I was right behind them I laughed. "You really think Edward is going to come to a bunch of fakes like you?" I said harshly. What? It's true! **(Okay yes, if you hadn't noticed, I hate Tanya and think she is a fucking fake, can we move on?) **They turned to look at me, no glare at me.

"Well if it isn't the Emo herself," Jessica said, sneering at me. I raised my eyebrow at her and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we should teach this bitch a lesson on eavesdropping," Tanya said, stepping forward.

"Oh, I'm the bitch? This is coming from a girl who sleeps with the teachers to get a good grade, not to mention you screwed half of the male population of the school," I sneered.

She glared darkly, but it didn't faze me. She reached behind her and grabbed her purse. After a few seconds of searching through it, she brought out a shiny object. A knife? I laughed. "A knife? Are you fucking serious? That's too funny!" I continued to laugh.

"Shut up slut, it's time you realize who you're talking to," Tanya growled. I would be lying if it made her look intimidating.

She stepped forward and grabbed my arm. I knew what she was going to do, but I waited till the blade was right at my skin, before I moved. Once I felt the edge of the knife press into my skin I used my other arm to punch her in the face. Checking the arm that was about to be cut, I saw a faint line of blood coming out. Shrugging, I grabbed my bags and kicked Tanya in the stomach one more time, not hard, but hard enough to show her I won't back down, then left.

I, however, did not know that James was behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder and then felt lockers connect with my back. Looking into cold, ice blue eyes, I scowled.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled. He shrugged and leaned closer. I glared at him in disgust and quickly brought my knee to his most painful part. Then I ran like hell.

It has never been this bad before. I made it to class just in the nick of time and sat next to Edward. He looked at me as he gave me my History worksheets. confusion all over his face.

"Where were you Bella?" he whispered.

"I'll tell you later Edward," I whispered back. He nodded and I finished the worksheets again. Then we left for the music room as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its short. Review. Sorry if you hate it... or if it's confusing but hey, I wanted to see Belly show Tanya who's boss. *shrugs*<strong>


	3. If I Die Young

**Here is the next chapter for the story. I do not own Twilight. **

**Oh and by the way, mae-E, my school has 5 minutes between each class, and I finish all my work before anyone is even there. Also, they have a hall pass... Okay that's all. :)**

**Sorry that it's so short. **

**Song: If I Die Young by The Band Perry. (don't ask)**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

As we walked to the music room, I kept my head down. What was I going to say to Edward? 'Oh Edward by the way, in the bathroom, before class, I ran into the two biggest sluts/whores in the world and they cut my arm'? No that won't go well now will it. I sighed and got into the room quickly, Edward shutting the door behind him.

"Bella what happened?" he asked. Once again I sat on the piano bench. I stayed looking at the ground, as if I was interested in the carpet pattern.

"When... I went to the bathroom... I had a confrontation with some girls..." I said, trying to avoid major details. Sadly, Edward had different ideas and didn't give up.

"Which girls?" he asked. I started to mentally curse him out for asking.

"Tanya... Jessica... And Lauren," I whispered. It turned silent, so naturally I got curious and wished I hadn't. His face was boiling red and he was standing up. I think I could see some steam coming out from his ears.

"Those sluts! What did they want?" He yelled. I gulped, actually afraid of him.

"They... um, well... They were saying that you would... um... Get tired of hanging with me... And well... Go to them," I said, trying to find the right words. I think I made him even angrier because then he started yelling.

"AS IF! LIKE I WOULD EVER GO TO ONE OF THOSE SKANK BAGS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. I squeaked and hid behind the piano bench. Though I did keep my head up to watch him. It was scary and funny at the same time.

_Okay, someone, I'm not saying who, needs to go and take anger management classes_, I thought. What? He does!

"Are you done?" I asked, climbing back onto the piano bench. He lookled around, then nodded.

"Yep," he said. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on the piano keys. Edward closed his eyes as I played a random melody.

All it was missing was the words, then it would be perfect. Playing it over again, I started to sing.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<em>  
><em>Never known the lovin'of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holin' my hand there's a boy here in town he says he'll love me forever<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
><em>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well<em>  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

I stopped and opened my eyes. If I Die Young... I've been working on this song for three weeks, and now... I finished it. At last too.

"That was nice Bella, a bit sad, but nice," murmured Edward. His eyes were still closed. He was smiling, and I smiled too.

"Thanks Edward... So you feeling better from earlier?" I smirked. He shrugged.

"Now that I heard your voice, I feel perfect," he said with a smile. I blushed and closed the piano. Standing up, Edward and I headed to the library, we both wanted more quietness and the cleaning crew came into the music room, so we had to leave... Even if we didn't want to.

"So, do you want to come over to my place after school?" Edward asked, running a hand through his hair. I looked up and nodded. I have nothing else to do, so why not?

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" I yelped. He laughed and we continued our way to the library. Nothing can ruin my mood...

Until they came.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. Writers block is a bitch. Review! And I'm in Florida, on vacation so yeah. I'll try to update as soon as possible...<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Bring Me To Life and Let You Go

**Sorry it took so long. You already read enough disclaimers so I'm not going to bother. You know what I mean anyway.**

**So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Me and Edward were just enjoying each other's company till the bell rang. Standing up, Edward grabbed hold of my hand and didn't let go till we got to our next class.

That's when it happened. At first, I heard the clicking of heels against school tile, then the popping of gum between teeth. The Queen of Bitches and her bobble headed followers were here. Dammit...

"So, like, the loser, like has the nerve to like show herself in like my hallways," I heard a slutty voice say from behind. Edward tensed and I rolled my eyes. I would know which one of the sluts spoke. It was Tanya... I would know the fake purr in her voice anywhere. Along with her fake hair, breasts, body, tan, and whatever else.

"Oh Tanya, you shouldn't like waste your like time on a like thing like that." And that would be Jessica. Last but not least would be. 3, 2, 1...

"I like totally agree. She is like nothing compared to like you," the last slut, Lauren said nasally. God can their voices get any more annoying. Apparently so.

"Hey bitch! Are you deaf or something? Can you not hear me talking to you?" Tanya grabbed my shoulder. Oh hell to the fucking goddamn no!

I won't back down to this fake slut. Grabbing her wrist before she could touch my shoulder, I twisted it and she let out a yelp in pain. That's nothing, she should know what real pain is like. But I didn't get that far because some how, the temporary bandage that was wrapped around the knife cut came loose and fell to the ground.

I gasped and let Tanya go, not wanting Edward to see the cut. That would end very badly. But it was too late. He saw the gauze and was currently looking at my arm. It reopened and was bleeding heavily, not that I minded or anything.

Pushing Tanya away from me, I decided to skip Government with Jefferson. I'm not really in the mood. Racing away, I heard Edward calling after me. _I can't go to the music room or the library, Edward knows I'll go there... But where will I go?... I got it!_ I started running for my car, deciding to skip for the rest of the day as well.

Jumping into my Chevy Camaro, I started the engine and sped out of the school grounds. I didn't think of anything, just my destination. I didn't think of Edward, I didn't think of school, nothing. Just the precious meadow. Looking back, I was glad to see my guitar was safe and secure in the back seat. Good.

I relaxed into the leather seats of my precious car. Plugging in my iPod, I let 21 Guns by Greenday take me. It was a long drive, but it passed quickly, soon I was stopping the car in my little hiding spot for it. Grabbing my guitar and slinging it over my back, I reached back for my iPod. Placing it securely in my pocket, I remembered the long walk ahead of me.

Whatever. I took a deep breath and grabbed a first aid kit as well, then grabbed my backpack. I was bringing that with me too. I started walking, stuffing the first aid kit in with my books and binders for school. I took this path so many times, I think I'm starting to make a trail. It's my place for coming to think.

Now it's my place to get away from everything and let me be alone with my music, as always. It would be like I never met Edward. Edward... I wonder what he's doing now. I shook my head free of thoughts, making my hair fling around crazily, the colors of it gleaming in the dim light. No, I won't think of him. I realized I was looking into a puddle, looking at my unusual eyes.

Brown with gold, gold with brown. Blue with green, green with blue. Same but different. I'm the same as everyone else, but different too. Is it possible? Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched and stood up straight. Turning around, I didn't see anyone. Did I mention that my senses were heightened? Well they are. My eyesight is better than normal, so is my hearing and taste.

Shrugging, I continued on my way. Keeping alert, I held onto my guitar and backpack straps for dear life. I don't know what I would find here. Hell, for all I knew, a killer could jump out at me. Then again, if they did I would just stab them with the skull knife in my skinny jean pants leg. I started jogging, popping in my iPod earbuds. Music.

I was listening to Bleed It Out by Linkin Park when I finally made a break in the trees and saw my beautiful meadow. Sighing in relief, I sank in the middle of the meadow, among the wildflowers with my bag and guitar next to me. Closing my eyes, I let myself relax.

I remembered that I needed to rewrap my wounds so I got out the first aid kit. Getting out the gauze, I wrapped it securely around the clean cut, since I wiped the blood away. Once again, I relaxed and closed my eyes.

There was a rustle in the forest after a while. I guess I fell asleep. Looking up at the trees, I saw a dark shape coming out of them. I gasped and crawled backwards away. My hand automatically reached for my knife.

The figure stepped out fully and I saw that it was Edward. I sighed in relief, then stiffened. He sat in front of me and looked at me with deep, emerald green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shrugged and looked away. Suddenly, words I never wanted to be said fell from my lips. I was thinking about it earlier.

"Go, go away and leave me alone," I said. Edward looked at me with surprised.

"What?" he stuttered.

"You heard me. I want you to leave me and go to Tanya. You have a better chance with her, than me..." I whispered.

"I can't do that Bella. I won't go to her," he said. I turned and glared at him fully, my eyes narrowed. The unnaturalness of them only made me look more intimidating.

"Do it. Be like everyone else. I don't want you to be anywhere close to me..." I whispered. The words stung me but I wanted him to have a better chance at high school. And he will, if he's with the popular crowd. Really, I just can't trust anyone and I'll only end up hurting him too. There was a gust of wind, knocking him down. He looked at me with fearful eyes and nodded. Then ran off.

I started to cry. He's the only one that brought me to life. Now, I let him go. I stayed there all night. But when the sun was setting, inspiration struck me. Grabbing my notebook I started to write.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
><em>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<em>  
><em>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold <em>  
><em>until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_now that I know what I'm without_  
><em>you can't just leave me<em>  
><em>breathe into me and make me real<em>  
><em>bring me to life<em>

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><em>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_frozen inside without your touch_  
><em>Without your love, darling <em>  
><em>only you are the life among the dead<em>

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
><em>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<em>  
><em>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<em>  
><em>got to open my eyes to everything<em>  
><em>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<em>  
><em>don't let me die here<em>  
><em>there must be something more<em>  
><em>bring me to life<em>

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_(Bring me to life)_  
><em>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside <em>  
><em>(Bring me to life) <em>

I sighed and decided to call it, Bring Me To Life. The sun set and I curled up in the middle of the meadow, asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you don't like it. I got bored and wanted to update quickly. Sorry that it's so short. I had other plans but... It was taking to long. <strong>

**Review please...**


	5. I'd Lie To You

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**I... Ugh you know the disclaimer already just read...**

**Saying the disclaimer is so annoying... You already know I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping and a gray sky. Everything came rushing back to me and I looked at the time on my Droid verizon cell. It was 6 A.M.. Dammit... Gathering my things together, I fought back tears.

I told Edward that he should stay away from me. That I didn't want him near me. A tear leaked out of my eye as I rushed towards my car. Arriving there in a few minutes, I threw my guitar and other shit into the back seat.

Taking a deep breath, I sped home to take a shower and change. I was going full speed, since I'm an excellent driver, no need to brag though. I arrived home in thirty minutes, which is good time actually. It usually takes me an hour to get here.

Grabbing my back pack, I hurried inside before anyone saw me. Going through the front door, I could see Charlie passed out, drunk I believe from all the beer cans and bottles littered around him, on the couch. I sighed and shook my head. Have I ever told you why he doesn't talk to me? Why he gets drunk every night? Well, another time for that.

Sneaking into my room, I put my back pack onto my bed and went into the bathroom that is connected with my room. Charlie and I have our own bathrooms, thank the fucking Lord. I didn't waste any time getting the water onto full blast and getting the water heated.

I stripped out of my day old clothes and stepped under the spray. Ah, it felt so good. I started to wash my hair with Herbal Essence long term relationship shampoo. I sighed as I massaged it into my scalp, it felt nice. My blue bangs hung in my eyes as the water plastered them to my skin. I didn't use Herbal Essence color me happy because, honestly, this is my natural hair color. I was born with blue bangs, red tips, and the green with skulls extensions, just like with my eyes. Freaky, huh? Rinsing my hair out, I closed my eyes and stood under the pulsing water.

Is Edward going to go against my wishes and stay by me? Or will he do ask I asked and go to Tanya? It stung my heart to think of it. But I told him to, so I won't be complaining. I wonder if he'll bully and taunt me too... I shook my head. No, he promised. Even with him not by my side, a promise is a promise! Right?

I realized my back was numb from the water hitting it, so I grab my strawberry mountain body wash and quickly scrubbed myself clean. I turned off the water after rinsing my body and stepped out. I dried off and wrapped a towel around my body.

I went towards my closet and looked for something to wear. I decided on black shredded jeans, a plain black QuickSilver T shirt, and black converse boots. My jewelry was quite simple, my wristband from yesterday, a drop of blood choker, and a bat ring. With my outfit complete, I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I smiled to see that my hair was acting right in it's usual side swept fringe, the kind that goes across the bridge of your nose.

Grabbing my backpack off my bed as I passed, I hurried out my room and down the stairs, careful not to wake up Charlie. I crept out of the door and into my car. Checking the time on my cell, I sighed. 6:55 A.M.. I shrugged and sped out of my driveway, towards school. I'll get my work done and be in the music room before any one could arrive.

I smiled and parked in my space when I entered the school grounds. There was no one here... Good. I grabbed my bag out of the passenger seat and ran inside, towards my locker. Grabbing my English book, I walked towards the class. Mr. Berty was standing at the door, waiting for me. He stopped me from going in, smiling.

"There's no work. You finished it and you can go," he said. Sweet! I smiled.

"Cool. Thanks." With that, I walked towards the music room, then stopped. I should get my guitar. Turning direction, I headed out to my car. Unlocking the doors, I reached for it in the back. I heard a car engine purring coming from behind me. I stood up straight and looked over my shoulder.

Edward was leaning against his car, watching me.

"Bella," he whispered. My name fell from his lips like a prayer, but I didn't listen. I grabbed my guitar and slung it over my back, closed the door, then walked away. Before I got away, Edward caught my wrist, making me stop. "Bella, please. Talk to me," he begged.

I snatched my wrist back, immediantly missing his touch. I didn't turn towards him, I didn't look at him. I let my bangs fall into my eyes, casting a shadow across the rest of my face.

"No. I told you to stay away from me and leave me alone! Go to Tanya and stop forcing yourself to be my friend Edward!" I yelled as I ran. The wind was blowing hard.

"Bella! Bella come back! Bella!" His voice faded as I ran towards the music room. I didn't dare shed a tear until I was in the safety of instruments. Sitting on the piano bench, I put down my guitar, next to me on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

Then, I cried. I cried for so long and I couldn't stop. Tear after tear after tear fell onto the floor. Tears for Edward, who is- was my first best friend. He made me smile, he made me laugh. He made me feel alive again, something that hasn't happened ever since Renee died. I was only five, I don't remember her well.

The knob on the door tried to open, but thankfully, I locked it once I got in. I bet it's Edward. Standing up weakly, I stumbled to the wooden door. I had a little hidden peep-hole carved just because I felt like it. So, undoing the cover, I looked through. I was right. Edward stood there, looking dejected. My heart ached for him but I didn't go out to meet him.

Minutes passed and finally, Edward left. More tears came as I slid down the door on my back, hugging my knees to my chest. I let him go... I let my first ever best friend leave my grasp. There was a high pitched giggle coming from on the other side of the door and I quickly got to my feet to see what was going on. Looking through the peep hole, I felt my heart shatter.

Edward... Tanya... They... Were embracing each other. I told him to go to her, but I didn't think he'll actually do it! I thought he would fight for me, prove that he is trust worthy. I wailed as I backed away from the door. _Bring me to life..._

I sat at the piano but grabbed my guitar. Strumming the strings I started singing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<br>He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he`s wrong  
>I don`t think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<br>And.._

_[chorus:]  
>I could tell you his favorite color`s green<br>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
>His sister`s beautiful, he has his father's eyes<br>And if you asked me if I love him,  
>I'd lie<em>

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<br>He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_[chorus]_

_He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything<br>But my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My god he's beautiful  
>So I put on my make up<br>And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color`s green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie<em>

I was smiling. Thinking of Edward. He made me smile, even when I just saw him with Tanya. I want to be with him now. I wish I never told him to leave.

My eyes closed and I stayed there till the bell rang. I think I just might stay here. That's what I did, stayed in the music room for the whole next bell. I love you Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Where there is the next chapter. Hope you like it. <strong>

**I'm thinking about a chapter where Bella exposes her talent and sings out her feelings for Edward. Tell me if I should do it. REVIEW!**


	6. The Office and The Band

**Here is the next chapter.**

**You already know the disclaimer so enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was in the music room, crying. When I saw Edward with Tanya, my heart shattered into millions of pieces. The bell rang and I walked to Trig slowly. I blended in with the crowd, no one seeing me.

I heard a familiar giggle, Tanya. Peeking out of my hair that was hiding my hair, I saw her hanging on Edward's arm. He was smiling. I sucked in a breath and he looked at me. I backed away and ran to Trig. Suddenly, there was a body in front of me, knocking me down.

Looking up into the cold blue eyes of Mike Newton, I hid my terror. Please, not today. He kicked me in the stomach and I held in a yelp of pain. The entire hallway surrounded us, laughing with Mike. Hidden tears were brought to my eyes as Mike bent down. His fist connected with my face and he stood back up.

I lied there limp, blood seeping from my nose and from the corner of my lip. The warning bell rang and everyone quickly went to there classes. Soon, the hallways were empty except me, Tanya, and Edward. Tanya was hanging on Edward's arm, smirking evilly at me. Edward was looking at me with a horrified expression.

I didn't pay attention to them. I just tried to get up, I was on my hands and knees before my arms gave out and I was on the ground again. Tanya laughed loudly and there was a bang, like a door hitting a wall.

"Serves you right bitch," Tanya said as she stepped closer to Edward's side. Edward just kept looking at me with those sad, green eyes. Just then, my favorite person came out, Mr. Greene, the principal.

"What did you just call her?" he said, his face red. I struggled to my hands and knees again, whimpering. He seemed to notice and kneeled down next to me.

"Un... Uncle... Uncle Robert," I stammered. He pulled me close and glared at the two behind us. Tanya stuttered as Edward stayed in silent shock. He helped me up and looked at my face. His eyes grew angrier by the minute when they saw my blood coming from my face.

"Who did this?" he growled. It wasn't directed to me, but to Edward and the Queen Slut. They didn't say a word so I spoke up, in a small voice.

"Mike Newton and Tanya Denali." Tanya gasped and looked at me, as Edward's eyes grew. Tears built up in my eyes as Uncle Robert wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Miss Denali, come to my office. You too Mr. Cullen." With that, he helped me to his office, not looking behind him, knowing that they were following. Once he unlocked the doors, he lied me down on the leather couch he kept in the corner.

It was comfy and he placed a blanket over me. Sometimes I would come here and sleep the bell away, he didn't mind. "Get some rest Bells," he murmured. I nodded and snuggled deeper under the blanket, falling asleep.

EPOV

Tanya and I walked after Mr. Greene. Bella called him Uncle Robert, is he part of her family? Lucky. Tanya was hanging on my arm again, whining.

"Eddie! What's going to happen to us? I didn't do a thing," she whined. I winced and tried to shake her off. When Bella saw us in the hallway, a heartbroken expression took over, then she tried to run off. That's how all this began. Anyway, I didn't want Tanya touching me. She came up to me earlier and hasn't left me alone, saying that I belong with her. As if!

I didn't answer Tanya just kept following Mr. Greene into his office. Bella told me to leave her alone, but something in the back of my mind kept nagging me, saying the what Bella told me was a lie. She didn't want me to leave.

Mr. Greene led us into his office and Bella was already there. She was on a leather couch in the corner of the room. She was curled up under a woven blanket and fast asleep. She looked... Peaceful. As if nothing can touch her anymore.

Mr. Greene coughed to gain our attention. I reluctantly looked away from Bella's sleeping face and at Mr. Greene's angry one. I winced but stood straight.

"First off, I don't want any lies. I want the truth up front. I won't stand my niece being tortured like this any longer. I let it slide because she begged me but now seeing the damage for my own eyes, I won't let her stop me," he growled. Damn, he's scary when mad. There was a grunt behind me and Tanya, coming from the direction of the couch.

Turning around, we saw Bella open her eyes and sit up. She turned to look at Mr. Greene.

"Uncle Robert, Edward didn't have anything to do with it. I promise you. Let him go," she said in a monotone. Tanya glared at her. "However, due to recent events, yesterday in the bathroom, I will let you do whatever you want with Tanya Denali," she continued. Mr. Greene looked confused.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked. I wondered about that myself.

"I can't remember correctly but this might help," Bella said as she held up a disc. "I keep a camera on me all the time at school, just in case I needed it," she continued. Bella stood up weakly, swaying lightly, then stumbled over to the TV next to Mr. Greene's desk. She placed in the disc and pressed play.

_Video:_

_Bella walked into the bathroom, then hid behind the door, holding the video camera at an angle so she could get everything. Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren stood in front of the mirror, reapplying make up and talking. _

"What does this have to do with anything?" Tanya said, bored and annoyed. I was confused but continued to watch.

_Jessica spoke first, staring at herself in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. "Like have you noticed like that sexy Edward is like hanging out with that like Emo loser like freak," she said. _

Tanya sucked in a giant breath and her eyes grew wide. She remembered. Bella smirked and sat on the edge of Mr. Greene's desk.

"Watch and burn Tanya Denali, watch and burn," Bella whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

_"I know right! He'll get bored of her sooner or later, then he'll be crawling to me," Tanya spoke as she applied lipstick. Bella moved the camera so she could get a better look into the bathroom. Tanya's words were deformed by her make up applying._

_"Of course he will Tanya. Every man comes to you," Lauren agreed. Bella seemed to have enough and walked fully into the bathroom. She hid the camera so it wouldn't look suspicious but still had a perfect view of them. Bella laughed as she stood behind the three girls in front of the mirror._

_"You really think Edward is going to come to a bunch of fakes like you?" she stood up for me. They turned to glare at her darkly. _

Mr. Greene looked at Bella, she shrugged.

"He's my best friend. I had to stick up for him," Bella said simply. He nodded and smiled.

_"Well if it isn't the Emo herself," Jessica stepped closer to her, sneering. It looked like Bella rolled her eyes._

_"Maybe we should teach this bitch a lesson on eavesdropping," Tanya said stepping closer to Bella as she gave her a sneer, much like Jessica's. _

_"Oh, I'm the bitch? This is coming from a girl who sleeps with the teachers to get a good grade, not to mention you screwed half of the male population of the school," Bella sneered back. _

_Tanya continued to glare at Bella as she reached into her purse. After a second or two, she retracted her hand and something glinted in the light. A knife! Bella started laughing._

_"A knife? Are you fucking serious? That's too funny!" Bella gasped out as she continued to laugh. _

_"Shut up slut, it's time you realize who you're talking to," Tanya growled. Bella stopped laughing at once and stood there, with a smirk._

_Tanya stepped forward and grabbed Bella's arm, the knife piercing her skin. As the first drops of blood fell to the ground, Bella moved and punched Tanya with the arm that wasn't in her claws. _

The TV went black as Bella turned it off and looked at me. Her eyes were sad and I glared at Tanya. She dare hurt my Bella? Mr. Greene turned to Tanya and looked at Bella. They shared a smirk and Bella suddenly lightened up. Then she whispered in Mr. Greene's ear. He sighed and nodded.

"You are free to go, both of you," Mr. Greene said with a sigh of defeat. Bella smiled and nodded. I stood in shock as Tanya shot out of there like a bat out of hell. "Edward, go." I nodded and left slowly. Bella jumped down from the desk and followed me.

"Thanks Uncle Robert!" she called over her shoulder. The door closed behind her and she walked off. I caught her wrist and pulled her back. She looked up at me with a guarded look in her eyes.

"Bella..." I whispered. "Why did you let her go?" Bella looked away and sighed.

"It wouldn't have solved anything. Best to keep things like they are," she whispered back. Then she turned and walked away. I didn't follow her, just went to my class with the excuse note from Mr. Greene's secretary.

Mr. Jefferson didn't mind that I was late, so I sat in the back, alone. I finished the quiz the class was taking and looked out the window. There was an announcement a few minutes later, saying to go to the auditorium. We all piled out of the classroom and into the room with the stage. There was a guitar and piano on the wooden surface of the stage.

Finding a seat in the very back, I got a perfect view of the stage. Thankfully none of the skanks that have been hanging onto my arms and legs came up and sat next to me. Bella never came though. The lights dimmed and Mr. Greene walked to the center of the stage, and he was smiling.

"Welcome students! The teachers and I decided to give you a break from work and give you some entertainment," he finished with a smile. The students of Forks High cheered loudly, then Mr. Greene held up a hand. "We would like to introduce, The Black Secret!" he yelled and the curtains came up. There wasn't just a piano and guitar, but an entire band.

The players were dressed up in black cloaks, the hoods of them covering their faces. One person stepped up, who I'm guessing is the lead singer and slung a guitar around her back. Or at least I'm thinking it's a girl.

"Are you ready?" her voice rang into the mike and the students cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go. Please review.<strong>


	7. The Black Secret Performs

**Enjoy. I don't own Twilight.**

**Song: not saying any names surprise**

**!**

**Remember, I own no songs whatsoever.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_"Are you ready?" her voice rang into the mike and students cheered._

EPOV

"This first song is called Bring Me To Life. I wrote it recently, when I let the person who tore down my walls slip away," she said sadly. Nodding to her band, she turned to face the crowd, then sat at the piano.

Her fingers moved skillfully over the keys as the introduction to the song began. She sang.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
><em>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<em>

The band started playing with her as she sang louder. Her voice was familiar but at the moment, I couldn't place it.

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _  
><em>until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

Whenever there seemed to be an echo, the guitar player would talk into his mike. It actually sounded pretty intimidating.

_(Wake me up)  
><em>_Wake me up inside  
><em>_(I can't wake up)  
><em>_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_now that I know what I'm without_  
><em>you can't just leave me<em>  
><em>breathe into me and make me real<em>  
><em>bring me to life<em>

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><em>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_frozen inside without your touch_  
><em>Without your love, darling <em>  
><em>only you are the life among the dead<em>

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
><em>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<em>  
><em>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<em>  
><em>got to open my eyes to everything<em>  
><em>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<em>  
><em>don't let me die here<em>  
><em>there must be something more<em>  
><em>bring me to life<em>

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_(Bring me to life)_  
><em>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside <em>  
><em>(Bring me to life)<em>

Students erupted into cheers once the music was over. I admit it, I was among them, standing and clapping. The singer stood and grabbed a guitar. The hood of her cloak covered her face.

"This next song is called I'd Lie. I wrote this today. The reason... Is because I fell in love with my best friend, no one knows. If someone asked me if I love him, I would lie," she said.

She grabbed a stool and her band prepared for the next song. Setting herself rightly on the stool in front of the mike, she pulled her acoustic guitar in front of her. "Enjoy.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<br>He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he`s wrong  
>I don`t think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<br>And.._

_[chorus:]  
>I could tell you his favorite color`s green<br>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
>His sister`s beautiful, he has his father's eyes<br>And if you asked me if I love him,  
>I'd lie<em>

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<br>He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_[chorus]_

_He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything<br>But my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My god he's beautiful  
>So I put on my make up<br>And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color`s green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie<em>

She stopped playing and looked up. She slung her guitar back around her back and stood up from the stool.

"We have one more song, regretfully," the singer said. Students groaned. I was among them. "Hey hey hey, none of that! If you're a good audience The Black Secrets will play more," she said, a smile in her angelic voice.

The crowd yelled, clapped, and whistled. I saw a hand come from the black cloak to the ties that held it together. I was expecting her to take it off, but all she did was clasp it.

"Alright this one is called Papercut."

The band started up again and she turned to face her band. Her guitarist put away his instrument and stood beside her, facing us. Suddenly the girl spun and faced us as the guy danced behind her. **(look at the video) **Damn this girl can sure rap!

The girl raps this part:

_ Why does it feel like night today?_  
><em>Something in here's not right today<em>  
><em>Why am I so uptight today?<em>  
><em>Paranoia's all I got left<em>  
><em>I don't know what stressed me first<em>  
><em>Or how the pressure was fed<em>  
><em>But I know just what it feels like<em>  
><em>To have a voice in the back of my head<em>  
><em>It's like a face that I hold inside<em>  
><em>A face that awakes when I close my eyes<em>  
><em>A face watches every time I lie<em>  
><em>A face that laughs every time I fall<em>  
><em>(And watches everything)<em>  
><em>So I know that when it's time to sink or swim<em>  
><em>That the face inside is hearing me<em>  
><em>Right underneath my skin<em>

The guy rocks out and sings this part, then the girl starts dancing behind him:

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
><em>It's like a whirlwind inside of my head<em>  
><em>It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within<em>  
><em>It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin<em>

The girl steps up and starts rapping again, the boy going back to dancing:

_I know I've got a face in me_  
><em>Points out all my mistakes to me<em>  
><em>You've got a face on the inside too and<em>  
><em>Your paranoia's probably worse<em>  
><em>I don't know what set me off first<em>  
><em>But I know what I can't stand<em>  
><em>Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is<em>  
><em>I can't add up to what you can<em>  
><em>But everybody has a face that they hold inside<em>  
><em>A face that awakes when I close my eyes<em>  
><em>A face watches every time they lie<em>  
><em>A face that laughs every time they fall<em>  
><em>(And watches everything)<em>  
><em>So you know that when it's time to sink or swim<em>  
><em>That the face inside is watching you too<em>  
><em>Right inside your skin<em>  
><em>It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back<em>  
><em>It's like a whirlwind inside of my head<em>  
><em>It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within<em>  
><em>It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin<em>

The boy once again starts thrashing about and sings, the girl dancing with him wildly:

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
><em>It's like a whirlwind inside of my head<em>  
><em>It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within<em>  
><em>It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin<em>

The band whispers into the mike connected into their instruments

_The face inside is right beneath your skin_  
><em>The face inside is right beneath your skin<em>  
><em>The face inside is right beneath your skin<em>

They both sing these parts, dancing around each other as the band plays their instruments:

_The sun goes down_  
><em>I feel the light betray me<em>  
><em>The sun goes down<em>  
><em>I feel the light betray me<em>

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
><em>(The sun)<em>  
><em>It's like a whirlwind inside of my head<em>  
><em>It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within<em>  
><em>It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin<em>  
><em>(I feel the light betray me)<em>

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
><em>(The sun)<em>  
><em>It's like a whirlwind inside of my head<em>  
><em>It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within<em>  
><em>It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within<em>  
><em>(I feel the light betray me)<em>

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
><em>(The sun)<em>  
><em>It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin<em>

Suddenly, the cloak blew off the girl, the strings untied right at the end and she was crouched, breathing heavily. Looks like she did intend to take the cloak off after.

I gasped when the spotlight hit the girl. I would know that hair anywhere. Neon blue bangs, red tips, and green and black skulled extensions. Bella. She stood slowly and looked up. Her eyes were glowing! Like literally glowing. The right eye was glowing with blue and green, the left glowing with gold and brown.

Suddenly, Bella was bent at the waist as green smoke poured onto the stage. Green strobe lights were flying as the band played slowly, then grew faster.

Bella was bouncing slightly as she was bent over, and she snapped right back up, a mike at her lips. She was grinning. **(Watch the video for One Step Closer and that's how she looked)**

_I cannot take this anymore_  
><em>Saying everything I've said before<em>  
><em>All these words they make no sense<em>  
><em>I find bliss in ignorance<em>  
><em>Less I hear the less you'll say<em>  
><em>You'll find that out anyway<em>

_Just like before..._

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Everything you say to me<em>  
><em>Takes me one step closer to the edge<em>  
><em>And I'm about to break<em>  
><em>I need a little room to breathe<em>  
><em>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge<em>  
><em>I'm about to break<em>

_I find the answers aren't so clear_  
><em>Wish I could find a way to disappear<em>  
><em>All these thoughts they make no sense<em>  
><em>I find bliss in ignorance<em>  
><em>Nothing seems to go away<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>

_Just like before..._

_[Chorus]_

_Everything you say to me_  
><em>Takes me one step closer to the edge<em>  
><em>And I'm about to break<em>  
><em>I need a little room to breathe<em>  
><em>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge<em>  
><em>And I'm about to break<em>

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_  
><em>Shut up, shut up, shut up<em>  
><em>Shut up when I'm talking to you<em>  
><em>Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up<em>

_I'm about to BREAK_

_[Chorus]_

_Everything you say to me_  
><em>Takes me one step closer to the edge<em>  
><em>And I'm about to break<em>  
><em>I need a little room to breathe<em>  
><em>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge<em>  
><em>And I'm about to break <em>

You could clearly see she was out of breath but she was smiling as she went around and high fived her band. I could clearly see now why they called themselves The Black Secret. Her band was stilling wearing their _black _cloaks and you couldn't see who they were. It kept their identities a secret.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" the crowd of students yelled. Bella smiled at her new found fans and looked right up at me.

"You want more!" she yelled as she looked at me. The entire student body screamed, all except the sluts. They were sitting in their seats, glaring at Bella. "Here is the next song!" she screamed as a large screen came down from behind her. A projector light beamed on it, showing a professionally made music video.

The band started playing along with the music video, Bella and her guitarist singing in sych. **(look up the video for Crawling, it's just like that, but replace the band with Bella's)**

_Crawling in my skin_  
><em>These wounds they will not heal<em>  
><em>Fear is how I fall<em>  
><em>Confusing what is real<em>

_There's something inside me_  
><em>That pulls beneath the surface<em>  
><em>Consuming, confusing<em>  
><em>This lack of self control I fear<em>  
><em>Is never ending, controlling<em>

_I can't seem to find myself again_  
><em>My walls are closing in<em>  
><em>(Without a sense of confidence)<em>  
><em>(I'm convinced that there's)<em>  
><em>(Just too much pressure to take)<em>  
><em>I've felt this way before so insecure<em>

_Crawling in my skin_  
><em>These wounds they will not heal<em>  
><em>Fear is how I fall<em>  
><em>Confusing what is real<em>

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled_  
><em>Itself upon me distracting, reacting<em>  
><em>Against my will I stand beside my own reflection<em>  
><em>It's haunting how I can't seem<em>

_To find myself again_  
><em>My walls are closing in<em>  
><em>(Without a sense of confidence)<em>  
><em>(I'm convinced that there's)<em>  
><em>(Just too much pressure to take)<em>  
><em>I've felt this way before so insecure<em>

_Crawling in my skin_  
><em>These wounds they will not heal<em>  
><em>Fear is how I fall<em>  
><em>Confusing what is real<em>

_Crawling in my skin_  
><em>These wounds they will not heal<em>  
><em>Fear is how I fall<em>  
><em>Confusing, confusing what is real<em>

_There's something inside me_  
><em>That pulls beneath the surface<em>  
><em>Consuming<em>  
><em>(Confusing what is real)<em>  
><em>This lack of self control I fear<em>  
><em>Is never ending, controlling<em>  
><em>(Confusing what is real)<em>

Bella stopped singing and smiled. She was breathing heavily.

"That was the last song guys. Have a nice day!" she called as she waved and went backstage. Her band came up behind her and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, pulling the hood over her head. Their own cloaks swirled around their feet.

All of the students went back to class, talking about how the mini concert was. Well, the sluts were glaring at the ground as they stormed past. I stayed behind and went backstage after Bella.

She was there, alone. Her band left already. Good. Coming up behind her I coughed.

"Bella, your concert was awesome. You really are talented," I said, smiling at her. She turned and faced me. She stepped closer.

"You really think so?" she murmured, looking into my eyes with her different ones. I nodded and stepped closer so our bodies were touching. I leaned in and left some space between our lips.

"Yes. You were wonderful," I whispered. Bella closed the distance between our lips and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Pretty long huh? <strong>

**Review and tell me how the concert was. I really want to know if you liked it or not. **


	8. I Heart ? and Lies

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Song: I Heart ? by Taylor Swift**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

His lips were so soft and warm. They made me forget about everything for a while. When we pulled away, I wanted to pull him back and kiss him again.

"Bella, please don't make me leave you again," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine. I nodded the best I could and smiled.

"Of course," I whispered. He smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and for some time, I felt safe and like nothing would hurt me.

As we walked through the halls to lunch, I noticed that no one tried to hurt me. Why is that? Maybe they have some new respect for me, since the mini concert... I thought. There was a nagging voice in the back of my head saying that this was some sort of trick and that Edward was in on it. I shook my head to clear it just as we walked through the glass doors of the cafeteria.

It was the same noisy cafeteria, no one noticed when we came in. Like usual. Edward led me to a table that had four very beautiful people. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

Looking back at at the four beauties, I sucked in a huge breath silently. They were more beautiful then I thought. There were two girls and two boys.

One girl had long flowing blond hair, crystal blue eyes that stood out from her pale skin, and the body that any model would die for. Just being in the same room made my ego take a huge hit. The other girl was more pixie like, with black spiky hair that stood in every direction. Her eyes were green, like Edward's but more of a stunning moss green.

One boy that had his arm wrapped around the model was big. I mean seriously, he had huge fucking muscles. Damn he must go to the gym a lot. The second guy had his arms around the pixie, he was thinner, but still muscled with blond slightly curled hair.

"Bella I would like you to meet Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice," he said as he pointed them out. So this is his family?

They responded with nice to meet you's and hello's. Edward sat me in an empty chair next to him and Alice. That was a bad mistake. She attacked me with words right as my ass touched the seat.

"!" she talked so fast I could barely keep up. Thank God I'm used to it. Translation: OMG Bella we are going to be such great friends. Yeah whatever. I smiled kindly, and nodded, but didn't talk.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon I was kissing Edward goodbye on the front step of my house. He had to leave soon and he drove away. I sighed and looked at the floor. Oh!

His cell was in the grass so I picked it up. He must've dropped it or something. I'll give it to him tomorrow. Walking inside, I heard Charlie move around in the living room and went to see what he was up to. Peeking in, I saw him sit up on the couch and look at the TV. Baseball. Good.

Sneaking up the stairs and into my room, I continued clutching Edward's cell. Once in my room, I locked my door and looked at his cell. Should I? I am. So being the nosy person I usually am, I looked through his texts.

I nearly fainted when I saw them. He was texting Tanya! And the messages... Oh God! They were planning a prank on me! I knew it. Looking through them, I could see that him being nice to me was all part of the plan. I wonder if his family was in on it. Tears were brought to my eyes and I cried myself to sleep.

EPOV

I was driving home, smiling, thinking about Bella. She made me happier, and that's a hard thing to do. I never been this happy before. She was my personal sun.

Pulling into my driveway, I looked for my cell. I started panicking when I couldn't find it. Oh shit! If Bella found it... Oh God! I know she found my cell. I hope she didn't look through my texts.

She'd misunderstand. Wait... No she won't. She'll know that Tanya was planning it. And she'll know that... Oh no. I backed out of my driveway and raced towards Bella's house. The light was off in her room.

Maybe she's asleep. I hid my car and crept towards her room. Climbing up the tree I could have a perfect view of her room. She was asleep on the bed and I could clearly see tear tracks on her face.

I reached for the window, then Bella grunted. I could hear her from out here. I pulled away and moved so she would't see me, but still have a good view of her room. She opened her eyes and I saw tears brimming her eyes again. She got up and flipped on her light. Now that the light was on, I could see her room better.

She had instruments in the corner with a mike. It looked like a recording studio. Her room is big actually. A king sized bed, recording studio. I was shaken out of my thoughts when she came towards the window and opened it. A tear escaped her eye as she grabbed her guitar and sat on the bed. She strummed the strings and hummed.

BPOV

I woke up, and thoughts of his text messages were brought back to my head. Tears came to my eyes but I willed them back. No crying. Opening the discolored eyes that belonged to me, I flipped on the light and sighed.

Might as well write a song, it might help. Walking over to my window, I opened it. The cold air helped me wake up further and I grabbed my guitar, sitting on the bed.

Strumming a string or two, it helped me relax. The feeling of an instrument in my hand was comforting as well so I hummed. Then words popped into my head.

_Wish I had concentrated._  
><em>They said love was complicated, but it's something I just fell into.<em>  
><em>And it was overrated, but just look what I created.<em>  
><em>I came out alive, but I'm black and blue.<em>  
><em>Before you ask me if I'm alright think about what I have to do...<em>

_Wake-up and smell the break up._  
><em>Fix my heart, put on my make-up.<em>  
><em>Another mess I didn't plan.<em>  
><em>And I'll bet you thought you beat me.<em>  
><em>Wish you could only see I got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand.<em>

_I'd be fine if you just walked by,_  
><em>but you had to talk about why you were wrong and I was right.<em>  
><em>But I can't believe you made me sit at home, cry like a baby, wait right by the phone every night.<em>  
><em>And now you ask about you and I, there's no you and I,<em>  
><em>remember what you put me through I had to...<em>

_Wake-up and smell the break up._  
><em>Fix my heart, put on my make-up.<em>  
><em>Another mess I didn't plan.<em>

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me._  
><em>Wish you could only see I got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand.<em>

_And when you're home all alone at night,_  
><em>you'll still wonder why you took everything I had, oh baby. <em>  
><em>I haven't thought about you and I, there's no you and I, and I know someday you will...<em>

_Wake-up and smell the break up._  
><em>Realize that we won't make up.<em>  
><em>It didn't go the way you planned.<em>  
><em>And you'll know you didn't beat me <em>  
><em>when you look down and see I got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand.<em>

_Written on the back of my hand._  
><em>An "I heart ?".<em>  
><em>Written on the back of my hand...<em> 

I was right. It did help me relax. I decided to call the song I Heart ?. Then I got another idea. Grabbing my coat, I ran out to my car. There is a 24 hour tattoo pallor in town. Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>

**Review you know what I like. **

**Love,**

**Deedee**


	9. Ridin' Solo and Tattoos

**Hey. Here is the next chapter. **

**Song: No idea.**

**I do not own Twilight or whatever song I put here... If there is one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was driving to town at top speed, towards the tattoo parlor. I heard that it was one of the best, so naturally I was surprised. I was actually excited about doing this. Parking my car, I took several deep breaths. Once I step foot in that building, there will be no turning back whatsoever. Getting out of my car, I stood straight and tall. Fearless.

I walked through the door and looked around. Walls were covered with sketches of tattoo designs, the lights were neon. This is kind of how I thought it would look. I always drove by here and I never thought of getting a tattoo. It's kind of a thrill. Looking at the desk, I saw a women with brown hair that had a blue streak. Unlike mine, hers was from the hair place. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello dear. What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly. I smiled and stepped up to the counter.

"Um, yeah. Do you think you can help with three tattoos?" I asked. Her smile grew wider and nodded.

"Yes," she said as she got out a pad and pen. "Just tell me what you want."

"Well, I would like a tattoo that says I Heart ? on my right hand, a dragon and skull on my left wrist, and Angel and Devil bleeding wings on my back," I said in one breath. I pulled out sketches I drew during class today. Giving them to the woman, she looked them over and nodded.

"Yes, right this way please," she said as she led me to the back. She pointed to a chair that you would see in a dentist's office, I sat, and she started to wipe my hand down. "My name is Debby, what's yours?" she asked as she started setting up.

"My name is Bella, nice to meet you," I answered as she started on the first tattoo, I Heart ?. She worked quickly, since it was a small one.

"Bella. That name fits you, a pretty name for a pretty girl," she said. "Those eyes of yours. They make you different. Make you pretty," she said. I never heard a compliment like that, so of course I blushed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She sat on the other side of me and started working on my wrist. It hurt, but that went away. We continued to chat as she worked nicely on my tattoos. Debby did a great job on them. I grew a bit uncomfortable when I had to take my shirt and bra off for my back. She said we were both girls so really, there was no reason to be uncomfortable.

At the moment, I was paying for the new additions to my body. It was $50 but I didn't mind. I was walking out of the door in no time and stopped. I waved over my shoulder.

"Bye Debby! I'll be back," I said with a smile. She laughed.

"Alright Bella. Please visit Raining Inks again!" she said as she waved goodbye. I nodded and got into my car. Driving away, I looked into my rear view mirror and froze.

I was rushing home and there was a car behind me. It was a silver Volvo. There's only one person I know that drives one of those. Tears stung my eyes as I parked in my driveway. I ran up the front steps and unlocked the front door. I had it open, closed, and locked in two seconds. A tear fell and I wiped it away.

Creeping up the stairs to my room, I locked my door as soon as I got in. Then I collapsed onto my bed, then fell asleep, Edward's phone on the nightstand and my tattoos numb.

...

...

I woke up, groaning. It was five in the morning, and I was awake too early. Kicking off my covers, I stood up and stretched. Catching sight of my hand and wrist, I smiled. At first I thought it was dream, but now I can see that it was real.

Yay! Skipping off into the shower, I quickly cleansed myself. The warm water felt good against my skin and I looked over my shoulder at my winged tattoo. I giggled.

Stepping out from under the spray, I shut off the water and dried my body. Then blow dried my hair, then straightened it. Deciding to have my tattoo showing, I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. Walking to my walk-in closet, I looked through my clothes.

I chose a tank top with a skull on it, ripped blue skinny jeans, and brown converse. I didn't choose any jewelry so really, I was already to go. Grabbing my backpack, my iPod, and Edward's phone, I grabbed my skateboard and rode off. I didn't feel like taking my car today. I could really burn off steam by skateboarding to school.

I haven't done this for so long and the sky was going gray. I pushed my legs faster and harder, making me gain speed. No one was awake, good. For once I was happy to be the only one awake.

Plugging in my ear buds, I listened to Ridin' Solo by Jason Derulo. I loved this song, so of course I sang along. Whenever I listened to the song, I always felt like dancing the way he does.

_I'm feeling like a star  
>You can't stop my shine<br>I'm loving cloud nine  
>My head's in the sky<em>

_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
>I'm ridin' solo<br>I'm ridin' solo, solo_

_Yeah I'm feeling good tonight  
>Finally doing me and it feels so right<br>Oh  
><em>_Time to do things I like  
>Going to the clubs everything's alright<br>Oh_

I arrived at school and boarded down the halls to my locker. They knew that I get in around 5:30 or later so they open early for me and as soon as I'm through, they relock the doors till 6 or 7 in the morning. Arriving at my locker, I put my skateboard in and took out my sunglasses. Putting them on, I closed my locker. Wandering the halls of high school is my favorite thing to do this early. So I started walking around.

I kept my iPod, cell, and Edward's phone with me. I already saved his number into my phone, but my number wasn't in his. I was walking around the school grounds when suddenly a silver Volvo made its entrance and parked in the space next to my space. Though my car wasn't there. Edward got out and I looked away, hiding my eyes behind my bangs. **(By the way, look at Kagome's hair in Inuyasha, that's how Bella's looks but straight and a bit more choppy)**.

I backed away into the shadows as Edward came up to me. I looked at the ground and gripped his phone tightly in my hand. Looking up, I saw Edward a few feet away from me. I felt a pang in my chest at seeing him, knowing that he betrayed me. I tossed him his cell and walked away, murmuring.

"Love made me blind." I knew it was too quiet for Edward to hear, so I just walked back into the school. I heard Edward following me as I opened my locker and got out my board and decided to change the wheels. Grabbing the tool box that held my skateboard tools, I went back out to the courtyard.

Sitting at one of the picnic tables, I placed my skateboard upside down, and took out my materials. While I was changing the third wheel, I heard Edward sit on the table next to me. I sighed and kept focused on working on the wheels. Soon, I was done and I saw a teacher going in. Mr. Berty is finally here.

Packing up my things, I ran over to him and put my skateboard down.

"What's up Mr. B?" I asked with a grin. He jumped and looked at me. He rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Bella you scared me! What are you doing here so early?" he said, though he already knew. I skateboarded next to Mr. Berty as we headed towards his classroom. Uncle Robert doesn't care about me skateboarding in the hallways, so none of the teachers did. Yeah, it's cause I'm awesome like that.

We went in silence, and I knew Edward was following. I sighed and blinked away tears. What I wouldn't give to be away from the backstabber. Mr. Berty unlocked his classroom door and I rode in, jumping, making the board spin, then landed on it again. I paused next to my desk in the back and placed my things under the chair.

"So Bella? Want to have some fun?" Mr. Berty asked. I looked up with a raised brow and stuck my iPod into the iHome he kept in his room. I nodded. "So what are you dancing to?"

"Ridin' Solo duh," I said with a grin. The music started and I started dancing like Jason Derulo does in the music video. I also was singing along, knowing Edward was watching me.

_Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, _  
><em>I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky, <em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin solo, solo<em>

_Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh, _  
><em>Time to do the things I like, going to the club everything's alright, oh, <em>  
><em>No one to answer to, No one is goin' argue, no<em>  
><em>And since I got the hold of me, I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah, <em>

_Tell me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah, _  
><em>Now I made it through the weather better days are gon' get better<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry that it didn't work out, I'm moving on, <em>  
><em>I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone, <em>

_I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes, _  
><em>I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm heading out tonight, <em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo.<em>  
><em>I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, soolooo.<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/j/jason_derulo/ridin_ ]_  
><em>Now I'm feeling how I should, never knew single could feel this good, oh, <em>  
><em>Stop playing miss understood, back in the game, who knew I would, oh, <em>  
><em>So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh, <em>  
><em>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, <em>

_Tell me get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah, _  
><em>Now I made it through the weather better days are gon' get better<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry that it didn't work out, I'm moving on, <em>  
><em>I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone, <em>

_I'm putting On my Shade to cover up my eyes, _  
><em>I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm heading out tonight, <em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, sooloooo.<em>  
><em>I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.<em>  
><em>Riding solo, soooooloooo, yeah it's like S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O... <em>  
><em>Living my life and got stress nomore, <em>

_I'm putting on my Shade to cover up my eyes, _  
><em>I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm heading out tonight, <em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo.<em>

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky._  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo.<em>  
><em>It's 2009, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, sooloooowoooo.<em>

By the end of the song, I was breathing heavily and was right in front of Edward. He was looking at me with sad eyes, I can guess why. I didn't say anything, just turned my back and I know for a fact he saw the tattoo on my back.

"Bella... What did you do to your back?" Edward whispered. Looking over my shoulder at him, I smirked.

"What do you think? I got a tattoo," I said simply. "And not just one, but three," I continued as I raised my hands, twisting my left wrist so he could see the dragon and skull, holding my right hand rightly so he could see I Heart ?. He froze and I sat on Mr. Berty's desk.

I heard students arriving and sighed. Time for school and a day in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. What you think?<strong>

**Please review.**


	10. Picture To Burn He's Dead To Me

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Song: Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift**

**I do not own Twilight or the song.**

**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The rest of the teens piled into the classroom and stared when they saw me sitting on Mr. Berty's desk. I raised an eyebrow at them and the students quickly went to their seats.

Before they got in, Mr. Berty asked me to stay for the lesson, just relax at his desk and do the grading while he lectured the class. I agreed. I didn't feel like going to the music room... Surprisingly. Mr. Berty got up from his spot at his desk, only to be taken by me and started his lecture.

I started grading the quiz he gave yesterday. I shuddered at the results. Every single one of them had a D or lower. The only ones that didn't were me, Angela, and Edward. I sighed and started doodling on the back of my graded quiz. I was staring absentmindedly out of the window, then I looked down at the sketch.

I quickly looked away because I sketched a pair of glittering eyes. Edward's eyes. I used my eraser to scrub the eyes away from the paper. I need to get him out of my head. He betrayed me, he was planning with Tanya. They were... I shook my head and looked up at the class. Everyone was paying attention to Mr. Berty going on and on about his lecture. Everyone but one. Edward.

We locked eyes for a minute or two. I looked away quickly and got my things together. I looked around quickly and stood up silently. No one noticed me sneaking out the room with my skateboard. When I was out of the room, I placed my skateboard down and rode away.

I boarded down the hallways, my backpack slung over one shoulder. Should I just leave the school for the rest of the day or hang out in Uncle Robert's office? Uncle Robert's office. I changed direction and boarded all the way into the front office. I nodded in greeting to Mrs. Cope and rode right into the principal's office.

Uncle Robert looked up and smiled when I stopped in front of his desk.

"Heyo Uncle Robert!" I said with a fake cheery voice. He rolled his eyes and I sat on the leather couch.

"Hello sweetheart," he replied with the same fake voice. I laughed. "Okay Bella what do you want?" he said. Oh he knows me all too well.

"May I leave the school for the day? I already know everything," I said with puppy dog eyes. I knew he would let me but I had to beg him. It was fun. Uncle Robert nodded and I squealed. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I said hugging the life out of Uncle Rob. He laughed and hugged back.

"See you!" he said as I boarded out of his office. However, I ran right into something hard and fleshy. I fell back and off my board. I growled and looked up. Damn... Edward stood there looking down at me with those emerald eyes of his.

I stood and got back onto my skateboard, then road past him. His eyes followed me but I didn't turn to look back. Instead I boarded all the way back to my house... Er more like a mansion though. Yeah, my dad and I are rich... Though we don't like to brag.

Riding up the driveway I sighed and went inside, locking the door behind me. I couldn't get my mind of Edward though. I sighed again and went into my garage. Opening up the garage door, I pulled my car in and lied down on my skateboard, rolling under my car. I stared tuning it and what not.

I was starting to get hungry so I finished up what I was doing and went inside. I made myself a PB&J sandwich. I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I nibbled on my sandwich till I was finished and lied back against the pillows.

Looking up at the ceiling, I let my thoughts wander to Edward, for once. Why did he betray me? I thought we were friends. I could remember the texts clearly.

_Flashback:_

_I read through the texts carefully, though I didn't want to. Tears flooded my eyes as I read them._

Hey bby, so u helping with the prank were playing on Emo Freak? Txx

Hell yeah. I can't wait to start. Exx

Good. Heres the plan. U be nice 2 her 4 a few days. Then when she tells u any secrets, u tell me and ill tell the hole skool. Txx

Great idea! But how about I be nice to her longer? Then when she trusts me, I'll take her on a date and you can follow us. When I get up, I'll give you a signal and you can embarrass her in front of everyone! Lol! Exx

O! Thts a great plan bby! Who new u had a evil mind? Txx

Then you can hurt her as much as you want at school. I'll help! She's such a loser! Exx

i no right! OMG y cant she just die alredy? i mean no 1 likes her anyway. Txx

Yeah I know. Hey I got to go, my sister is calling me. Love you! Exx

aww bye bye bby. Love you too! Txx

_I threw his phone away from me and cried. I fell asleep crying. _

_End of flashback._

I shook my head and felt some tears fall. He lied to me... I don't think anything he told me was the truth. Why does this happen when I put my trust in someone? The only people I trust now are my band members.

Thinking of my band and music got me thinking about a new song. I smiled and grabbed my guitar and song notebook. I started playing some chords and sang.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_  
><em>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me<em>  
><em>So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy<em>  
><em>That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay! [album version line]<em>  
><em>That's fine you won't mind if I say [music video version line]<em>  
><em>By the way...<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I hate that stupid old pickup truck<em>  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>  
><em>So watch me strike a match<em>  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned you're<em>  
><em>Just another picture to burn<em>

_There's no time for tears,_  
><em>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<em>  
><em>There's nothing stopping me<em>  
><em>From going out with all of your best friends<em>  
><em>And if you come around saying sorry to me<em>  
><em>My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be<em>

_[Chorus]_

_And if you're missing me,_  
><em>You'd better keep it to yourself<em>  
><em>'cause coming back around here<em>  
><em>Would be bad for your health...<em>

_'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>  
><em>So watch me strike a match<em>  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>In case you haven't heard,<em>  
><em>I really really hate that...<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>  
><em>Baby, burn... <em>

I sighed and nodded. He's a picture I burned in my mind. He has nothing to do with me anymore. He loves Tanya so I won't get in the way.

If he wants to be her boyfriend, fine by me. Just don't expect me to welcome him with open arms when he comes crying to me because Tanya breaks his heart. I know she will sooner or later. She's a whore and slut, so yeah.

I yawned and lied down. Maybe I should take a cat nap. I nodded and curled into a ball in the middle of my bed. Then... I fell asleep. I dreamed of a certain sex God with bronze hair and green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? <strong>

**Review.**

**Thank you.**

**lower...  
>lower...<br>Lower...**

**V  
><strong>**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
><strong>

**Here we are! **


	11. Road Trip and Forgiveness

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy.**

**Song:**

**Blleeehhh!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

When I saw the tattoo on Bella's back, I had mixed feelings. The first was shock and second was... Pleasure. I have to admit, seeing those three tattoos were quite a turn on.

I couldn't stop staring at Bella's right hand, the one that has the tattoo that says I Heart ?. She was grading papers for Mr. Berty while he lectured on and on. I didn't pay any attention to him, I was staring at Bella.

This morning when she gave me back my phone, she seemed like she wanted to be away from me. I think she read the text messages.

She'll know that Tanya got me to agree to hurt her. I don't know why I did it though. Tanya kept texting me during class, telling me the plan.

I... I was stupid to agree. When I saw what she went through, I immediantly didn't want to be part of Tanya's plan. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Bella locked my gaze with hers. She quickly looked away and she looked around the room.

No one but me noticed that Bella was packing up her things. With one last glance around the room, she sneaked out. I stayed in my seat, listening to the lecture. I got bored so I sneaked out of class too. No one even noticed, are they in a trance?

Roaming around the hallways, I found myself in front of Mr. Greene's office door. I was about to open the door when it swung open and a small body hit my own. Looking down, I was caught in gold, blue, brown, and green eyes. Bella was looking up at me from the floor, then left.

My eyes followed her, still standing there. She left the school grounds... And she took my heart with her.

BPOV

I woke up with tears falling down my face. I didn't think of my dream, just stood up and went into my walk in closet. I decided to change and go to L. A.. Calling my uncle, I bit my lip.

_"Hello?" _he said. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Uncle Robert. I was calling to tell you that I was going to L.A. for maybe two weeks. While I'm gone, can you gather my missing work? I'll come by and pick it up when I get back," I said in one breath.

_"Yes of course Bella. See you when you get back_," he said, a smile in his voice.

"Bye Uncle Rob." I hung up and grabbed my duffle bag. I started throwing some clothes and converse into the bag, along with my bathroom things. I also put in my laptop, laptop charger, cell and cell charger, iPod and iPod charger, and some books into the bag for entertainment.

I walked into my closet and chose mini demin shorts, a tank that has a bleeding broken heart and says "...It keeps bleeding!", and gray converse. I went to my jewelry and looked through it.

Smiling at my choices, I put on a broken heart with a band-aid necklace, Rose of Passion necklace, Rose of Passion ring, and a Rose of Passion ear-wrap on my right ear. With my outfit complete, I grabbed my back pack, guitar, and duffle bag and went down to my garage. Walking past my Chevy Camaro, I went straight to one of my favorite cars.

A matte black Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV. I ran my hand over the glossy paint job and put my bags and guitar case in the trunk. Then, I hopped in and started the engine. It purred to life and I smiled at the sound. I backed out of my garage and closed the door. I saw some people gawking at my car and smirked. Yeah no one rides in my baby.

Looking back, I saw Edward leaning against the fence and I sighed. Pulling up to him, I got out of my car and stood in front of the door and Edward. His eyes widened when they saw my outfit, his eyes going straight down to my legs.

I coughed to get his attention and he looked back up at me. "What are you doing here Edward?" I said, trying not to growl.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. You left school so early..." he mumbled. I looked away.

"I'm fine. I don't need backstabbers like you coming to me though," I snarled. He looked down and I could've sworn I saw a tear fall. Then he pulled me into him, I froze.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't... Please I'm so sorry..." he said as he buried his face into my shoulder. He was crying. I wrapped my arms around him softly and it felt... Right.

His arms tightened around me and my resolve crumbled. I let him hold me like this... I forgive him. He was doing as I said. I told him to be with Tanya... And I know for a fact that when the text said "Love you!" from Edward... He told me that he would never love someone like her. I forgive him. Ugh I'm not the one to hold grudges.

"I forgive you," I whispered. Edward pulled away and kissed me softly. He tasted like tears and something spicy, with a hint of peppermint. I kissed him back.

"Thank you Bella. I love you too much to let you go," Edward said. He had me at 'I love you.' He loves me?

"Get in," I said, sitting in the driver's seat. He wasted no time getting into the passenger's seat. When he was buckled in, I slammed the pedal down and we sped off towards his place. He gave me directions. It was in the forest and I rolled my eyes.

The house was beautiful. **(We all know what it looks like) **As I parked the car, a woman with caramel hair came out, her brown eyes filled with curiosity. Edward got out and came to my side, opening the door for me. I smiled and brushed my blue bangs out of my eyes. The woman came down the front steps to greet us and I hid behind Edward. I'm shy, what can I say?

"Edward, what are you doing home early?" the woman who I assume is Mrs. Cullen asked. "And who is this?" she asked gently.

"Well, Bella left early and I followed her. And this is Bella, Bella, this is my mother, Esme," Edward said. I stepped out behind him and looked up at Mrs. Cullen, waiting for the shock and disgust about my look.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said quietly, looking down. I allowed my hair to cover my face, Mrs. Cullen laughed.

"Please dear, call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old. And might I ask, where did you get your hair done? And where did you get those beautiful contacts?" Esme asked. I winced.

"Actually, this is my natural hair color and my natural eye color. Never been in a hair salon and I don't like contacts," I said. Esme gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry. I never met someone with this kind of hair or eyes. Very interesting. Anywho, why don't you come in?" I nodded and followed Esme, Edward coming up behind me. It was even more beautiful inside, if possible. Esme lead us into the kitchen and pointed to a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "Help yourself dears," she said.

I took one slowly and nibbled on the edge. Holy shit it tastes so good! Edward looked at me and I whispered to him. "What would you say to going to LA with me?"

He looked at me and thought it over. "Hey mom? Can I go to LA with Bella?" he asked. Esme looked at Edward and smiled.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Two weeks," I answered for her. She thought it over and nodded.

"Sure. Bring me back a souviener **(Can't spell it)**," she said with a snicker. I nodded and looked at Edward.

"Go get packed. I'm going straight down to LA after we leave here. I'll call Uncle Robert to tell him you aren't going to be in school," I instructed. He nodded and went up as I pulled out my cell. Dialing the number, I felt Esme's eyes on me.

"Why are you calling your uncle? Aren't you supposed to call the principal?" she asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Uncle Robert _is _the principal Esme," I said with a smile. She laughed and nodded. I helped clean the dishes that were in the sink. We chatted quietly, while waiting for Edward to come back down.

Esme and I were in the living room when Edward finally came down. He was carrying a duffle bag and a back pack. He stopped behind the couch and smiled at me.

"You ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and I stood up, then looked at Esme. "Thank you for this Esme. Hope to see you soon!" I said, waving as I got back into the Lamborghini.

"You too dear! Have a safe trip!" she waved as I drove out of the driveway. Edward smiled, and I grinned out the wind shield. When we got onto the high way, I sped up.

Time for the road trip to begin!

TPOV **(Blech I can't believe I'm doing this! Bet you know who this is -.-)**

Ugh! That Emo loser freak _Bella _snuck off with like _my_ Edward. I growled as I sat with my girls, thinking of a plan for revenge.

Edward told me that he isn't part of my earlier plan. He said he never wants me near him! Oh but I know he wants me, he's just playing hard to get. Jessica looked at me.

"Tan you okay?" she asked. I smiled at little Jess.

"Jess, how would you feel to helping me hurt that Emo freak?" I said with a smirk. Her face lightened up instantly and she nodded.

"Please! Tell me your wonderful plan this time Tanya!" she squealed. So excited, that's how I like seeing my girls.

"Okay this is what we're going to do..." I started.

* * *

><p><strong>EWWWWW I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THE SLUT'S POV! SOMEONE HELP ME CLEANSE MY BRAIN AND KEYBOARD! <strong>

**Okay, now that is out of my system... Looks like Tawny is forming a plan in her ugly little head of hers. Edward and Bella go on a road trip to LA. I wonder what might happen. *wink wink***

**So Bella forgives Edward, yay! **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Road Trip into Los Angeles!

**ROAD TRIP! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Song: Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts, Highway To Hell by ACDC, Superman by Taylor Swift**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I sped down the highway with Edward in the passenger seat of my Lamborghini. There wasn't anyone on the road, and for that I was glad. I didn't have to slow down! I love speed so shush your mouth! Anyway, the scenery passed by fast, I didn't even notice that we were moving... Maybe 150 mph. I pushed my car to go faster and smiled.

Edward and I joked as I drove. We told stories and embarrassing moments. I had a good laugh when he told me about the time Emmett and Jasper wrestled and broke one of Esme's favorite vases. Note to self: Never get Esme mad!

"Hey Bells? Why don't we listen to some music?" Edward asked me. I smiled and nodded, plugging my iPod into the jack with one hand. Setting my iPod onto shuffle, I leaned back and drove through the empty roads with a grin. I love speed, have I mentioned that before?

Edward and I didn't speak a word, just listened to the music in silence. It was nice, so I relaxed even further into the leather seats.

Then, Life Is a Highway by Rascal Flatts came on and I laughed. I decided to sing along since I loved the song so much! I was tapping my fingers against the steering wheel and bobbing my head, perfectly content.

_Well, life's like a road that you travel on_  
><em>There's one day here and the next day gone<em>  
><em>Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand<em>  
><em>Sometimes you turn your back to the wind<em>

_There's a world outside every darkened door_  
><em>Where Blues won't haunt you anymore<em>  
><em>For the brave are free and lovers soar<em>  
><em>Come ride with me to the distant shore<em>

_We won't hesitate_  
><em>To break down the guarding gate<em>  
><em>There's not much time left today, yeay<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way, I wanna drive it <em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Through all these cities and all these towns_  
><em>It's in my blood and it's all around<em>  
><em>I love now like I loved you then<em>  
><em>This is the road and these are the hands<em>  
><em>From Mozambique to those Memphis nights<em>  
><em>The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights<em>

_They knock me down _  
><em>And back up again<em>  
><em>You're in my blood <em>  
><em>I'm not a lonely man<em>  
><em>There's no load I can't hold<em>  
><em>The road's so rough this I know<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the light comes in<em>  
><em>Just tell 'em we're survivors<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it <em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah_

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long (mmmm yeah)<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it <em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_There was a distance between you and I _  
><em>(between you and I)<em>  
><em>A misunderstanding once<em>  
><em>But now, we look it in the eye<em>

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_  
><em>The road's so rough this I know<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the light comes in<em>  
><em>Just tell 'em we're survivors<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long (all night long, yeah hey)<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it <em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it <em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>If your going my way, I wanna drive it <em>  
><em>All night long<em>

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah_

Edward was watching me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled and looked back out the windshield. I got bored and reached over, poking him in the side. Edward looked up and poked back. I laughed and went back to driving just as Highway To Hell by ACDC.

"YES!" I yelled. I fucking love this song! Edward cheered and sang along with me. Like earlier, I was tapping my fingers against the steering wheel and was moving around in my seat.

Edward and I were singing and yelling the lyrics out at the top of our lungs, laughing. Whenever the line "I'm on a Highway to Hell" came, me and Edward would fucking yell and scream it out. We were basically acting crazy and rocking out in the car, without me even moving from the middle of the lane. Yeah its cause I'm awesome like that.

Edward was playing air guitar while I was drumming on the steering wheel.

_Livin' easy, livin' free - season ticket on a one-way ride_  
><em>Askin' nothin', leave me be - takin' everything in my stride<em>  
><em>Don't need reason, don't need rhyme - there ain't nothin' I'd rather do<em>  
><em>Goin' down for a time - my friends are gonna be there, too<em>

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_  
><em>On the Highway to Hell<em>  
><em>Highway to Hell<em>  
><em>I'm on the Highway to Hell<em>

_No stop signs, speed limit - nobody's gonna slow me down_  
><em>Let the wheel go on spinin' - nobody's gonna mess me around<em>  
><em>Hey, Satan, paid my dues - hey, I'm in a rockin' band<em>  
><em>Hey, momma, look at me - I'm on my way to the Promised Land<em>

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_  
><em>Highway to Hell<em>  
><em>I'm on the Highway to Hell<em>  
><em>Highway to Hell<em>

_Don't stop me_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_  
><em>On the Highway to Hell<em>  
><em>I'm on the Highway to Hell<em>  
><em>On the Highway to -<em>

_Highway to Hell_  
><em>(I'm on the Highway to Hell)<em>  
><em>Highway to Hell<em>  
><em>(Highway to Hell)<em>  
><em>Highway to Hell<em>  
><em>(Momma - Highway to Hell)<em>  
><em>Highway to Hell<em>

_And I'm goin' down all the way_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_

Me and Edward burst out laughing when the music dies down. We were past the California's borders by now so we just had to drive down to LA and find a hotel.

Edward closed his eyes as the music flowed through the car. Then, a song I wrote and sang came on and I blushed. It was called Superman and I started singing along softly. It was a nice song too.

_Tall, dark and superman_  
><em>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<em>  
><em>To save the world or go to work<em>  
><em>It's the same thing to me<em>  
><em>He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him<em>  
><em>And I know every word that you say, yay<em>  
><em>You smile and say, "How are you?"<em>  
><em>I say, "Just fine"<em>  
><em>I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever<em>

_I watch superman fly away_  
><em>You've got a busy day today<em>  
><em>Go save the world I'll be around<em>  
><em>I watch superman fly away<em>  
><em>Come back I'll be with you someday<em>  
><em>I'll be right here on the ground<em>  
><em>When you come back down<em>

_Tall, dark and beautiful_  
><em>He's complicated, he's irrational<em>  
><em>But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah<em>  
><em>Something in his deep brown eyes has me singin'<em>  
><em>He's not as bad like his reputation<em>  
><em>I can't hear one single word they say<em>  
><em>And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be okay<em>  
><em>I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day<em>

_I watch superman fly away_  
><em>You've got a busy day today<em>  
><em>Go save the world I'll be around<em>  
><em>I watch superman fly away<em>  
><em>Come back I'll be with you someday<em>  
><em>I'll be right here on the ground<em>  
><em>When you come back down<em>

_And I watch you fly around the world_  
><em>And I hope you don't save some other girl<em>  
><em>Don't forget, don't forget about me<em>  
><em>I'm far away but I'll never let you go<em>  
><em>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window<em>  
><em>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be<em>  
><em>Right here wishing the flowers were from you<em>  
><em>Wishing the card was from you<em>  
><em>Wishing the call was from you<em>

_'cause I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch superman fly away_  
><em>You've got a busy day today to save the world<em>  
><em>I'll be around forever and ever here<em>  
><em>I watch superman fly away<em>  
><em>I swear I'll be with you someday<em>  
><em>I'll be right here on the ground<em>  
><em>When you come back down<em>

_La, la, la_

_When you come back down _

I sighed and turned off the music. Edward looked at me and I bit my lip. He stared at me from the passenger seat, then I got kind of creeped out.

"What you looking at?" I asked innocently. He smiled and leaned closer. I tried to focus on driving, my mind clouding over as his scent overflowed my senses and settled on my tongue.

"Just a beautiful young woman that has an amazing voice and has my heart," he whispered in my ear as I blush. Beautiful? Yeah right! He kissed my cheek before leaning back and into the leather seat.

He closed his eyes and in minutes was asleep. I smiled at his sleeping face. He looked so cute! I sped up and noticed that we were entering Los Angeles. Finally. Now all I have to do is find a hotel. Parking in the parking lot of a McDonald's, I pulled out my laptop and typed 'hotels in LA.'

I waited for the search results and looked through each hotel that appeared. I saw a beautiful hotel called The Beverly Hills Hotel and looked at the price. It wasn't that bad to me so I wrote down the address and headed towards it.

It was even more beautiful up close. Parking the car out front, I got out and left the sleeping Edward inside, locking the doors behind me. I walked in and gasped. It was soo beautiful inside and I walked up to the front desk.

The woman looked up and her nose scrunched up in disgust at my appearance but forced a smile. Well, at least she's trying.

"Hello ma'am. Welcome to The Beverly Hills Hotel. How can we help you?" she said in a fake polite voice. I smiled warmly at her and leashed the full intensity of my eyes on her. She seemed dazed for results.

"Hi. I was hoping to get a two bedroom suite that is as big as possible," I said sweetly. She looked at her computer and back at me.

"How long will you be staying here?" she asked, still kind of dazed.

"Two weeks," I answered bluntly. She nodded and typed away on her computer. I drummed my fingers impatiently, my slightly long black nails tapping against the marble. She looked back up and smiled.

"You're in luck, there is a room on the top floor all ready for use," she said. I smiled widely.

"Thanks!" I gave her my card and she swiped it so the room was pre-paid. She gave me back my credit card and gave me the room keys. I thanked her again and walked back to my car to get Edward and our bags.

I opened the passenger door and nibbled on Edward's neck to get him up. He moaned and squirmed a little. I giggled and whispered in his ear. "Darling, get up, we need to get into our room," I said as I nibbled on his ear.

His eyes opened and I pulled away, popping the trunk open. He followed me, stretching his arms above his head. His shirt rid up so I could see some of his abs. He had a fucking eight pack! Trying not to stare, I grabbed my guitar case, duffle, and back pack. Edward grabbed his duffle and back pack as well. Then closing the trunk, I locked the car and walked back inside.

The woman from the front desk looked up and openly gaped at Edward. I shuddered. I know he's good looking and all but geez! Give the poor guy a break, the woman is like... Twice our age. Tugging Edward to the elevator, I pressed the top floor button and tapped my foot impatiently.

Edward put his bags down since we were alone and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I smiled and placed my hands on his which were resting on my stomach. His chin was on my shoulder, nuzzling me.

My stomach started feeling fluttery all of a sudden and I blushed. Damn me and my easy blush. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, near my lips. I turned my head and caught his lips with mine softly.

The kiss was simple and small, but it was enough to make me breathless. The elevator dinged, signalling that we were at our floor. Edward and I pulled away from each other and walked to our room. I gave Eddie the room keys.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked with a grin.

"I would love to," he said with an eye roll. He swiped the card key down the black box thingy and opened the door. I nearly fainted when I saw the room. It was a penthouse! Ah yeah!

"Dibs on the biggest room!" I yelled. Edward groaned and looked for his room. I went into the Master Bedroom and flopped onto the bed. It felt like cloud. I wouldn't mind staying in the suite for the entire trip but Edward had different ideas.

"Bella! Get your ass up off that bed! Go get changed into your swim suit! We are going to the beach no arguments!... Shit I'm turning into Alice," Edward whined. I laughed and sat up.

"Alright alright Edward. Don't get your undies in a twist," I said sarcastically. Getting up, I opened my duffle bag and searched through the clothes I put in there. Finally I found make black bikini with skulls on it.

I went into the bathroom and changed. I smiled at how it looked on me. Actually, this swim suit is brand new. I bought it last week since I planning on going to the beach sometime.

I grabbed my beach bag and towel, then sat in the living room, wearing only my denim shorts from earlier and my bathing suit. Then Edward came out. I almost jumped him.

Edward wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his hot muscles and eight pack. His swim suit was black, with skulls around it. As I said before, I nearly jumped him.

"Like what you see?" Edward smirked. Dammit, he caught me staring.

"Oh yes. I see a sexy male with no shirt on and I really want to jump him," I said truthfully. I didn't even blush! Woohoo go me! Edward smirked and pulled a shirt on. I pouted.

"Sorry love but that's going to have to wait. You ready to go?" he asked. I remembered something and ran into my room to get my guitar case. When I came out I had Edward hold all my stuff.

"Now I am," I said. "Let's go!" I yelled and skipped out of the room. Edward followed, not asking about the guitar and we waited in the elevator. I hummed quietly along with the elevator music and Edward rolled his eyes at me.

Then he looked down at my chest. His eyes glazed over as he stared at my boobs. I sniggered and coughed to get his attention.

"Yo! My eyes are up here," I said teasingly. He blushed and looked away. Oh my fucking God (Sorry God) Edward Cullen, _the _Edward Cullen blushed. I laughed and hugged him.

When we got to the ground floor, I left Edward to drag our things to the car. But since I felt like being nice, I opened the trunk for him and got into the driver's seat.

Edward put the bags and case into the trunk and got in beside me. When he was all buckled in, I sped out of the parking lot and to the beach. Time to party!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Edward and Bella are in LA together. OooI wonder what will happen at the beach. *winks* <strong>

**Anyway, please review. I'm going to go spy on Edward and Bella the beach to get some more ideas. **

**Laterz *gets dressed up in my spy clothes and sneaks away, rolling on the floor***


	13. A Day At the Beach!

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Song: Ours by Taylor Swift**

**I do not own Twilight or the song. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward and I arrived at the beach and I breathed in the sweet smell of salt and water, along with the smell of sand and sunscreen. Ah you gotta love the beach and ocean.

Edward got out and I opened the trunk for him. He sighed and grabbed our bags and my guitar case, along with the beach chairs and umbrella. I grabbed two of our bags and he smiled. I grinned and ran ahead of him, making him jog to catch up.

I traveled down a little ways, searching for a clear spot. I found the perfect spot next to a rock and dropped the two bags I was carrying. Edward came up and got to work with setting up the umbrella. I started helping him and we finished it within minutes. I set up my chair under the now shaded section of the beach. Edward sat down next to me and stared up at me as I wiggled out of my denim shorts.

He smiled and stripped off his shirt. I wasn't looking, since I was going through my bag for sunscreen. I sat on the beach blanket Edward set out and started rubbing the white goop into my skin. I looked at Edward and held the bottle out.

"Can you help me with my back?" I asked him. He smiled and took the bottle.

"Of course Bella," he said and I turned so that my back was facing him, holding my hair up. I braced myself for the feeling of the cold feeling of the sunscreen against my back, but when he started rubbing it into my skin, if was warm. I relaxed and let him finish with the sunscreen.

His hands paused on my winged tattoo and I blushed. His hands moved gently over the ink and I think I heard him chuckle. When he pulled away, I let my hair back down. Looking back at Edward, I saw him putting on some sunscreen.

I smiled and stood up, grabbing Edward's hand. He let me tug him into the water, but then scooped me off my feet and tossed me right in. I screamed while I flew through the air and into the water. When I came back up, Edward was laughing his ass off.

I huffed and swam closer to Edward. He didn't notice, so I dived down and through the almost clear water. I swam right up to Edward and tugged his ankle, making him fall into the water. I came up and laughed.

When he came up, his hair was sticking to his head and he pouted. Then he grinned.

"Oh shit," I said. Waiting a few seconds, I gave him a peace sign. "Bye," I said, then swam away as fast as I could. Edward followed me and I laughed. He tackled me into the water, making us both go under.

I hit his head with my hand while swimming back up and he grabbed me by the waist. Edward picked me up bridal style and twirled us around. I laughed and held onto him as tight as I can, I didn't want to be tossed without bringing him with me.

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I felt my eyes flutter closed, kissing him back. He pulled away with a soft smile and I put my head on his shoulder. He carried us back to our section of the beach, then set me down on the beach blanket.

I giggled and leaned against his side, eyes closed softly. I felt him moving around next to me, heard the click of a button, and heard music start up. He was playing his iPod on the portable iHome.

Edward and I lied back on the blanket, talking to each other peacefully. Then a couple came running past, spraying sand all over me and Edward. I looked up, ready to yell at the two, only to stop and stare.

The guy caught the girl, his arms around her waist. They were staring into each others eyes, as if in a silent conversation. I had the urge to say 'awww', I almost did, that is until the man kissed her. I looked away and at Edward, he looked at me, then back at the mysterious couple.

They broke apart and finally noticed me and Edward, covered with sand.

"Oh God, did we do that? Sorry, it was an accident," the female said. I smiled and waved my hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool, I always wanted to be a sand person," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I think I'm going to like her.

The man saw my guitar and looked at me and Edward. "Do you play?" he asked. We both nodded and he grinned. "Oh dear me, I'm being so disrespectful. My name is Travis, I'm a music producer, record dealer, you know, the whole music business thing." My mouth hung open, eyes wide as plates. Is he serious!

"W-wow," I stammered.

"If you don't mind, I would love to hear you play miss...?" he said, draggin out the word.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward," I said, pointing at said person. "And I would love to play for you sir."

"I'm Dolores, but I like Lola better," the girl said. I guess we forgot to ask her name didn't we? My bad. I smiled and we all sat down on the beach blanket.

"Okay first, I want to hear you sing, then we can talk about our deal, alright?" Travis asked. I nodded and Edward handed me my guitar.

I squirmed a bit to get more comfortable and set the guitar right on my lap. I looked up and smiled at all three of them.

"I wrote this song just today, while we were in the water," I said, looking at Edward. He blushed slightly and smiled back slightly, eyes shining. Travis was nodding an holding Lola close to him, getting cozy. I hope not too cozy. I blushed back at Edward and looked down, murmuring, "It's called Ours." With that, I started playing.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_  
><em>Strangers' silence makes me wanna take <em>  
><em>the stairs<em>  
><em>If you were here we'd laugh about their <em>  
><em>vacant stares<em>  
><em>But right now, my time is theirs<em>

I looked at Edward and he was smiling, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. I smiled back at him and got lost in my music, again.

_Seems like there's always someone who _  
><em>disapproves<em>  
><em>They'll judge it like they know about me <em>  
><em>and you<em>  
><em>And the verdict comes from those with <em>  
><em>nothing else to do<em>  
><em>The jury's out, but my choice is you<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high<em>  
><em>The waters rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

_You never know what people have up _  
><em>their sleeves<em>  
><em>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at <em>  
><em>me<em>  
><em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss <em>  
><em>smiles<em>  
><em>But I don't care, cause right now you're <em>  
><em>mine<em>

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high<em>  
><em>The waters rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

_And it's not theirs to speculate_  
><em>If it's wrong and your hands are tough <em>  
><em>but they are where mine belong and<em>  
><em>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith <em>  
><em>with this song for you<em>

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father <em>  
><em>about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>Cause my heart is yours<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>But they can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>They can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>The stakes are high<em>  
><em>The waters rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

I whispered the verse and stopped playing, looking down. Travis, Lola, and Edward were clapping. When I looked up, Edward was beaming proudly, full of happiness.

I put my guitar back in its case and set it on a beach chair next to me. "Well, you do have talent Bella. How would you like to have a recording contract with Rock Records **(is that even real... I think I heard it before O.O)**?" Travis asked. I was stunned.

_They wanted me? They wanted me? ! THEY WANTED ME! _I squealed and hugged Travis and Lola tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I would love to have a recording contract with you guys!" I squealed. They smiled brightly and Edward hugged me tightly from behind.

"Congrats love," he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. I turned to him and kissed him softly, eyes half closed.

"Thank you... Edward," I murmured. Turning back to Travis and Lola, I saw that they had giant smiles.

"Why don't you come to the recording studio tomorrow and we can start planning?" Lola said. I nodded and she gave me the directions to the studio. Thanking them wildly, me and Edward started packing up to get back to the hotel.

Travis and Lola told us bye and left. Edward was forced to carry everything back to the car as usual. I skipped ahead of him and got the trunk open, and was in the passenger's seat within seconds. Edward looked at me and I smiled, handing him the keys as he got into the car.

"I promised you that you could drive, and I keep my promises." Was all I said. Edward gaped at me and I looked out the window. When he finally started the car, we were speeding back to the hotel.

Edward had a big ass grin on his face, eyes wide with excitement and happiness. I watched his reflection on my window and let my bangs cover my eyes. He was enjoying this... Good.

When we drove into the hotel parking lot, Edward was sighing in contentment. I got out and decided to be nice by gathering some of our beach bags and other shit.

"Just leave the umbrella and chairs in the car Edward!" I called over my shoulder. He nodded and grabbed some bags from me, leaving me with my guitar case. We went back up into our room.

Too bad the elevator had an old lady in it this time. I actually pouted, making Edward laugh as he hugged me from behind again, his chin on my head. I could've sworn I heard the old lady muttering something about teenagers and only thinking of sex. I blushed and gave the old hag the stink eye.

"Mind your own business you old, filthy hag!" I hissed at her. She gasped and clutched her suitcase. "Yeah I said that. What are you going to do about it bitch?" I snarled. I smirked when she didn't say anything.

Edward chuckled and kissed below my ear, making me giggle. We got off the elevator on our floor, leaving the old lady gobsmacked. Yeah well served her right!

Edward opened our door and I tossed my guitar onto the couch... Carefully. I was tired and headed to my room. I curled under the covers, smiling to myself. I just got a record deal and cursed out an old lady. Yeah life's good.

I felt the bed dip and the covers move as I felt a warm, familiar body climb into the bed beside. Edward pulled me into him, my back against his chest and I sighed happily. (Don't think so nasty people, we are still clothed!)

_Yeah and life just got better._

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it took so long! What do you think? <strong>

**I had such bad writer's block and I was with my boyfriend all the time. I couldn't stay away from him. I never had enough time to write... **

**I love my boyfriend. He's my heart... *blushes* oops, I shouldn't have said that. Now I'm embarrassed... I never share my thoughts about him... I don't like to share my deep thoughts, and thinking of him are my most deepest and loving thoughts ever.**

**Please review... Thank yas!**


	14. You Better Be Good To Me Or Else!

**Hiya my readers! I'm sorry that you've been waiting for so long, please don't hurt me!**

**Song: Be Good To Me by Ashley Tisdale**

**I do not own Twilight or Be Good To Me. Enjoy I made you wait long enough for this!**

* * *

><p>BPOV (Bella)<p>

I woke with the sun beaming into my room from the open hotel window. I sighed and went to turn to the other side to stop the sunlight from getting into my eyes. But, when I went to turn, I couldn't. That's when I felt a weight resting on, or around, my waist.

Looking down, I saw a pale, muscular arm tight around my body. My eyes followed the arm to a shoulder, to a neck, and finally to the face of the man asleep next to me.

I smiled softy and went against my earlier idea of moving away from my current position or away from the bed. My eyes slipped close once again as I felt Edward pull me closer so that his head was basically resting on my shoulder.

I don't know how much time has passed till my stomach started to grumble hungrily. Blushing slightly, I somehow managed to maneuver myself out of the bed and to the kitchen. I admit, I'm sad that I had to leave the bed...

I stopped and looked in the mini fridge, seeing it fully stocked. Hell yeah! I got out the eggs and a pan to cook with.

...

I was humming quietly, sliding the scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes onto two plates. Grabbing some orange juice, milk, and sweet tea, I put the on a tray and went back into the bedroom.

Edward was still asleep, his hand twitching around, as if searching for something. I giggled quietly and placed the tray on the dresser next to me, then went over to the sleeping man.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the front of my shirt and pulled down on top of Edward. This made me blush like there was no tomorrow.

I shook Edward slightly... Unsuccessfully. I sighed again and tried to think of a way to get this great lump of a man out of Dream Land. Aha!

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Edward, if you don't wake up, you won't be able to see me at all today," I said. His eyes instantly flew open and he hugged me for dear life.

"No no no, I'm awake! Don't leave me behind!" he whimpered. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Aww don't worry baby, I wouldn't to do that to you!" I said. He smiled and noticed the tray of food on the dresser.

"Food!" he yelled. Then he jumped up, leaving me bouncing on the bed, as he started to devour his plate. I giggled and rolled my eyes. What they say is true... You can truly win a man's heart through his stomach. I started to nibble on my plate, looking out the window.

It was a clear blue sky, beautiful day. A nice change from the cloudy Forks, Washington I'm used to. Usually, I like the clouds over the sun better but now that Edward is with me... It doesn't really matter to me.

I realized that I ate everything on my plate already and stood up, Edward doing the same and following me to the kitchen. We both rinsed our plates and put them in the dishwasher. Then I turned to him.

"I'm going to get dressed so I suggest you do the same. We are leaving as soon as we are both ready and have everything we need. Okay?" I went over. He nodded and marched like a soldier to his room. I laughed loudly and went into my room again.

As I looked through my suitcase, I couldn't decide what to wear. What do you wear when you go to a recording studio? I finally decided on an outfit.

I tugged on a shirt that said "Fuck Me I'm Famous" and was black, then a black denim skirt, shredded leggings, and buckled, high heel, black boots. With my outfit complete, I grabbed my guitar and went into the living room. Edward was waiting and we walked out into the hallway.

We were at the elevator when a certain someone showed up. It was the little old lady from yesterday! She looked at us in confusion as if she didn't remember yesterday... All the funner. We boarded the elevator when it dinged and Edward pulled me close.

I blushed but didn't complain. Then the old lady looked at us and scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Young people only thinking of sex and nothing else," she muttered. Funny, that's what she said yesterday. I started seeing red and my fist clenched, glaring at the brittle hag.

"Damn woman, mind your fucking business or I'll make you! Don't make me tell you again!" I yelled. She held a hand over her heart and stared at me with big eyes.

"Young lady, didn't your mother teach you better than that?" she said. I frowned but didn't say anything. I wanted nothing more than to beat this lady so bad that she had to go to a hospital, and still wouldn't be saved, but that would get me jail time... But I still wanted to at least hit her. Looking around, I saw a security camera in the corner of the elevator. Damn, can't hit her.

I sighed and went for my second option... Cursing her out once again. I turned to face the woman fully, using the full intensity of my green, blue, brown, and gold eyes. I knew they were glowing with fury, making me seem dangerous, which I can be at times...

"Listen ya old hag, my mother died when I was little, so no she didn't teach me anything! So like I said, mind your business!" I yelled.

Just as the last word left my mouth, the elevator stopped and dinged. Damn what I stroke of luck! I grinned and tugged Edward out of the elevator behind me, fixing my red and black plaid purse on my shoulder.

We hurried to my car, slamming the doors once we were in. Then Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Damn Bella! I swear, you are a force to be reckoned with!" Edward gasped out. I nodded and started the car. We were speeding down to the address Travis and Lola gave us.

It didn't take us long to find it. **(Yeah I'm not going into details about what it looks like, just imagine from Big Time Rush)** Edward and I hurried out of the car and into the building. I looked around, and saw the pair waiting for us with open arms. I squealed and ran over to them.

"Travis! Lola!" I squealed again. They laughed and hugged me.

"Are you ready?" Travis asked. I nodded and followed them into a recording studio, Edward in tow again. Travis instructed me to go into the studio and put on the headphones, which I followed.

I already gave them a CD for them to use, since they don't know which songs to use.

"Track five please, Lola," I said into the mic. She was controlling everything in the control room after all. Lola nodded and got to work immediately.

I waited for a second and heard the music enter my ears through the headphones. I had to hold the headphones in place so that when I sang, they wouldn't fall off.

Waiting for a second while the intro played, I started to sing. I even did a little dance while singing, well... Dancing in place that is.

_Everyday is getting worse_  
><em>Do the same things and it hurts<em>  
><em>I don't know if I should cry<em>  
><em>All I know is that I'm tryin'<em>  
><em>I wanna believe in you<em>  
><em>I wanna believe in you<em>  
><em>(Whisper)But you make it so hard to do<em>

_What's the point of makin' plans_  
><em>You'd break all the ones we had<em>  
><em>I don't know where we went wrong<em>  
><em>'Cause we used to be so strong<em>  
><em>I wanna believe in you<em>  
><em>I wanna believe in you<em>  
><em>So why can't you be<em>  
><em>Be good to me<em>

_I don't ask for much_  
><em>All I want is love<em>  
><em>Someone to see<em>  
><em>That's all I need<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Somebody to be good to me good to me can you be<em>  
><em>Good to me<em>  
><em>Good to me<em>  
><em>Please<em>

_I used to think I had it all_  
><em>Then one day we hit a wall<em>  
><em>I had hoped you were the one<em>  
><em>Where's my dream, where has it gone?<em>  
><em>I wanted to be with you<em>  
><em>Forever just me and you<em>

_So why can't you be_  
><em>Be good to me<em>

_I don't ask for much_  
><em>All I want is love<em>

_Someone to see_  
><em>That's all I need<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Good to me<em>  
><em>Good to me<em>  
><em>Can you be good to me<em>  
><em>Good to me please<em>

_Where do I go from here_  
><em>You've got it under my skin<em>  
><em>And I don't know how<em>  
><em>To get out of this place that I'm in<em>

_I don't ask for much_  
><em>All I want is love<em>  
><em>Someone to see<em>  
><em>That's all I need<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Good to me<em>  
><em>Good to me<em>  
><em>Can you be good to me<em>  
><em>Good to me please<em>

_I don't ask for much_  
><em>All I want is love<em>  
><em>Someone to see<em>  
><em>That's all I need<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Someone to be<em>  
><em>Somebody to be<em>  
><em>Good to me<em>  
><em>Good to me<em>  
><em>Can you be good to me<em>  
><em>Good to me<em>  
><em>Please<em>

_Be good _  
><em>Be good <em>  
><em>Be good<em>  
><em>Be good<em>  
><em>Can you be good to me <em>  
><em>Be good <em>  
><em>Be good <em>  
><em>Be good <em>  
><em>Be good<em>  
><em>Can you be good to me (Good to me)<em>  
><em>Please<em>

I stopped singing as the music faded away, seeing Travis, Lola, and Edward's big eyes and dropped jaws. Was I bad or something? I cleared my throat and waved my hand.

"So, how was I?" I asked quietly. That seemed to knock Travis out of his trance. He started cheering and came into the studio, to where I was standing, looking excited and eager.

"You were amazing! I've known a lot of singers in my time and I think you just might over shadow them all!" Travis yelled. I squealed out happily, taking off the headphones. Hugging Travis tightly, I ran out and over to Edward, jumping up and down.

"I was good! I was good!" I repeated over and over, squealing louder and louder. I don't think I've ever been this excited in well... Ever!

"Good? That's the biggest understatement in history! You were beyond amazing!" Edward said, picking me up in a tight hug. I laughed loudly and hugged him back.

Travis came back into the control room with a wide grin. "Well, I just called my boss and sent him the video of you, Bella. Guess what he said? He said that you were perfect! New, unique, and talented! Just what we're looking for. Not to mention that you are beautiful beyond anything," Travis said.

Lola stiffened and glared at her boyfriend, eyes blazing. He seemed to catch his mistake and struggled to fix it.

"Erm what I meant was that you are beautiful beyond anything, EXCEPT Lola! She's the most beautiful thing in my eyes," Travis backtracked over his words.

I snickered and whispered to the nervous, sweating bullets music producer in front of me. "Nice save, but I bet you twenty bucks you're still sleeping on the couch tonight, if not your studio," I laughed.

"Oh you better believe it!" Lola growled. Travis sighed and slumped forward. Times like these I wish I had popcorn and a video camera with me.

"Anyway, onto a different subject! I say we celebrate my new found job with some ice cream!" I yelled. We all cheered, seeming to forget the earlier conflict. Maybe Travis won't have to sleep on the couch tonight.

Lola turned to Travis with a frown. "Don't think I forgot about what happened a couple seconds ago, you are still sleeping on the couch."

Or not... Worth a try. I shrugged, following Edward out to my car and we headed towards the nearest ice cream pallor with Travis and Lola in the backseat, Travis trying to get Lola to forgive him and Lola ignoring him the whole way there.

Ah young love. We pulled into the parking lot in front of the ice cream store and went inside. The smell of creamy deliciousness floated into my nose as I went to order a vanilla and mint chocolate chip ice cream cone.

Edward got a chocolate and vanilla swirl, Travis got plain vanilla, and Lola got strawberry. We sat at one of the booths lining the walls, facing the door, eating our cones and talking peacefully.

That is, till they walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I finally updated. Ya happy now?<strong>

**Sorry it took so long! Please don't hurt me!**

**Review please.**


	15. Sing Off!

**Here's the next chapter to Bella's Emo Singing. Sorry it's taking so long.**

**Song: California Gurls By Katy Perry and Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence **

**I need a new computer badly! Anyway enjoy! I do not own Twilight or the two songs...**

* * *

><p>BPOV (Bella)<p>

I groaned when I saw them enter. All three of them were in their signature short skirts, super over tight shirts, ridiculously high heels, and heavy, caked-on make-up. The three sluts from Forks High were here in Los Angeles, surprisingly in an ice cream store. I kept quiet and dived down under the table. Disgusting.

Edward must have caught sight of Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica because he too was under the table within seconds. He was rocking back and forth in fetal position.

"Oh dear God, please make them go away, please make them go away," he was mumbling under his breath. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back up onto the seats. Travis and Lola raised their eyebrows at us.

"Those three are girls from our school. We aren't on good terms, to make a long story short," I said. They had looks of understanding and went back to their ice cream. Edward and I followed suit.

It was peaceful... That is until we heard Tanya's screeching voice.

"Like OMG! It's Bella and like Edward!" Tanya squealed as she rushed over. Edward groaned and looked away, his hand covering his eyes. I chuckled under my breath, but I cut it off as Tanya came up beside the table. You could tell she was faking everything, even Travis and Lola knew it.

"Like OMG! It's the biggest slut I have ever known!" I mocked. Her eyes narrowed at me and a scowl crossed her lips. I smirked and licked my ice cream from the spoon I was eating it with.

"Shut up Swan," she snarled. Ooo scary, not! Tanya or Tanhoe as I like to call her caught sight of Travis and Lola, she turned all goody and nice, yeah right. "Ooo who are these people?" she asked.

I probably had that anime red cross pumping on my forehead, since I was annoyed and frustrated beyond belief.

"I don't have to tell you shit, but since I'm having fun annoying you, I will. These are my music producers, record dealers, etc. So, now that you know, bye bye!" I said. She turned to me with a scowl.

"Why would they give you any consideration? You can't even sing!" Tanya screamed.

"Tanya, don't you remember the saying that if you scowl too much, you're face is going to stay that way?" I asked, eating my ice cream with my eyes closed. "Plus, I'm actually shocked you can say a word like 'consideration.' I didn't know your vocabulary went that far," I said.

Edward snickered, along with Lola. Tanya's face was bright red. She turned to Travis, not saying a word, just leaned and whispered in his ear, giving him a good view of her cleavage. Travis immediately averted his eyes to Lola.

"Bitch, get away from my boyfriend!" Lola said with a growl. Even though she wasn't talking to me, I was still scared shitless. She can be quite scary when she wants to be.

"Hmph whatever. So Travis, why are you with Bella? I mean, I'm way better!" Tanya said smugly. I sighed and stood. Tanya looked at me.

"Tanhoe, you think you're better than me? Why don't we test that theory tonight. There's a karaoke night tonight here, it's going to be me against you, got that? Or is that too much to understand for your microscopic brain?" I sneered. She flinched but regained her composure quickly.

"Whatever. I'll take you on in that. Prepare to lose, loser," She said as she walked away. I smirked.

Turning back to Travis, I smirked at him.

"Oh you are so sleeping on the couch tonight!" I said, laughing.

"He better believe it!" Lola growled. Travis groaned, pretending to do an anime fall out of his seat.

~~~~Back at the hotel~~~~

"UGH!" I screamed, standing in my room, glaring at my suitcases. At the moment, I was in my suite room, looking through my suitcases for an outfit for tonight.

Edward came in at the sound of my scream, with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something wro-" Edward stopped mid sentence, staring at me. Looking down, I saw that I was only clad in my undergarments.

"AAHHH GET OUT!" I screamed, diving behind a chair. Edward stammered over an apology and quickly ran out of my room.

I sighed. I'm never going to be able to live that down... Ever. I went back to searching for an outfit. I decided to go for a Living Dead Souls, short black and white skull skirt with black leggings, an Alexander McQueen black skull and feather t shirt, gray flats with a small black bow on the toe, and a black beanie. I pinned my hair back with hair clips, slipping on razor blade earrings, and tugging a Bleeding Heart Ribcage necklace.

I went out into the living room, seeing Edward in a form fitting white t shirt, distressed, relaxed jeans, and red vans. I blushed when I saw him, Edward blushing when he saw me. It was awkward for some time.

"Um... So, why don't we forget what went through that, agreed?" I asked. Edward nodded and so, we both went out to our car and went back to the ice cream place, the sun setting.

~~~~ At the ice cream place~~~~

One person had just finished singing and there was an applause. Edward and I sat with Travis and Lola in the booth we were sitting in earlier. Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren were in up front.

"Alright alright, we have a pleasant surprise. Tonight, there is going to be a singing competition between Bella Swan and Tanya Denali. So, without further ado, let's have Tanya Denali come up!" the manager of the restaurant said in the mic.

The only ones who actually applauded were Jessica and Lauren, who quieted down when they noticed that no one was clapping when Tanya went onto the stage. I snickered quietly, Edward laughing beside me as well.

Tanya grabbed the mic and though of the song she wanted to sing. "Um, I'll like sing California Gurls by like Katy Perry," Tanya said. I started to laugh harder. Tanya glared as the music started. Then she started to sing.

Oh no... Please rip my ears out. I covered my ears the whole time, Edward, Travis, and Lola doing the same.

_[Snoop Dogg] _  
><em>Greetings loved ones <em>  
><em>Let's take a journey <em>

_[Katy Perry - Verse 1] _  
><em>I know a place <em>  
><em>Where the grass is really greener <em>  
><em>Warm, wet and wild <em>  
><em>There must be somethin' in the water <em>  
><em>Sippin' gin and juice <em>  
><em>Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) <em>  
><em>The boys <em>  
><em>Break their necks <em>  
><em>Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us) <em>

_You could travel the world _  
><em>But nothing comes close <em>  
><em>To the Golden Coast <em>  
><em>Once you party with us <em>  
><em>You'll be falling in love <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh <em>

_[Katy Perry - Chorus] _  
><em>California girls <em>  
><em>We're unforgettable <em>  
><em>Daisy Dukes <em>  
><em>Bikinis on top <em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin <em>  
><em>So hot <em>  
><em>We'll melt your Popsicle <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh <em>

_California girls _  
><em>We're undeniable <em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce <em>  
><em>We got it on lock <em>  
><em>Westcoast represent <em>  
><em>Now put your hands up <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh <em>

_[Katy Perry - Verse 2] _  
><em>Sex on the beach <em>  
><em>We don't mind sand in our Stilettos <em>  
><em>We freak <em>  
><em>In my Jeep <em>  
><em>Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh) <em>

_You could travel the world _  
><em>But nothing comes close <em>  
><em>To the Golden Coast <em>  
><em>Once you party with us <em>  
><em>You'll be falling in love <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh <em>

_[Katy Perry - Chorus] _  
><em>California girls <em>  
><em>We're unforgettable <em>  
><em>Daisy Dukes <em>  
><em>Bikinis on top <em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin <em>  
><em>So hot <em>  
><em>We'll melt your Popsicle <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh <em>

_California gurls _  
><em>We're undeniable <em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce <em>  
><em>We got it on lock <em>  
><em>Westcoast represent <em>  
><em>Now put your hands up <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh <em>

_[Snoop Dogg - Verse 3] _  
><em>Toned, tanned <em>  
><em>Fit and ready <em>  
><em>Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy <em>  
><em>Wild, wild Westcoast <em>  
><em>These are the girls I love the most<em>  
><em>I mean the ones <em>  
><em>I mean like she's the one <em>  
><em>Kiss her <em>  
><em>Touch her <em>  
><em>Squeeze her buns <em>

_The girl's a freak _  
><em>She drives a Jeep <em>  
><em>and lives on the beach <em>  
><em>I'm okay <em>  
><em>I won't play <em>  
><em>I love the Bay <em>  
><em>Just like I love L.A. <em>  
><em>Venice Beach <em>  
><em>And Palm Springs <em>  
><em>Summertime is everything <em>

_Homeboys _  
><em>Hangin' out <em>  
><em>All that ass <em>  
><em>Hangin' out <em>  
><em>Bikinis, tankinis, martinis <em>  
><em>No weenies <em>  
><em>Just a king <em>  
><em>And a queen-ie <em>  
><em>Katy my lady <em>  
><em>(Yeah) <em>  
><em>You're lookin'here baby <em>  
><em>(Uh huh) <em>  
><em>I'm all up on you <em>  
><em>'Cause you representin' California <em>  
><em>(Ohhh yeahh) <em>

_[Katy Perry - Chorus] _  
><em>California gurls <em>  
><em>We're unforgettable <em>  
><em>Daisy Dukes <em>  
><em>Bikinis on top <em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin <em>  
><em>So hot <em>  
><em>We'll melt your Popsicle <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh <em>

_California gurls _  
><em>We're undeniable <em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce <em>  
><em>We got it on lock <em>  
><em>Westcoast represent <em>  
><em>(Westcoast, Westcoast) <em>  
><em>Now put your hands up <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh <em>

_Snoop Dogg: _  
><em>(Californiaaa, Californiaaa) <em>  
><em>California girls man <em>  
><em>I wish they all could be <em>  
><em>California girls <em>  
><em>(Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)<em>  
><em>I really wish <em>  
><em>You all could be <em>  
><em>California girls <em>  
><em>(Californiaaa, girls)<em>

By the end of the song, all four of us were on the ground, holding our ears in pain.

"Dear God, make it stop!" I whimper, rocking back and forth in pain. Edward whimpered in agreement. Tanya stepped down from the stage, with a smug smile on her face. I was tempted to rip my ears off while she was singing, it sounded like a cat hacking up a hairball, a granny trying to sound sexy, and an old porn star who lost their job.

"Okay, thank you Tanya for that... Disturbing performance," the manager struggled for the correct words. I would've used the words, shitty, disgusting, painful, hellish, etc to describe it, you know, speak the truth?

You could see the expression on Tanya's face change from smug to horrified and in disbelief.

"Anyway, now coming up to the stage is Bella Swan!" the manager said into the mic. "Hopefully, this time it won't be as painful to hear," he mumbled, the mic picking it up. We all laughed and I got onto the mini stage.

"Hey everyone, listen I am so so so sorry you had to listen to the torture known as Tanya Denali. I just hope I can help sooth that pain you now feel in your ears," I said, grinning. Everyone laughed again, Edward the loudest. Tanya glared up at me and I flipped her off.

Everyone 'ooh'ed, chuckling.

I thought of which song to sing, biting my lip. "Hmm, I think I'll sing... Sweet Sacrfice by Evanescence," I said, smiling. The music started, I pulled the mic to my lips, eyes closing. As I started to sing, my eyes shot open, eyes glowing like they always do when I put passion or a strong emotion into something.

_It's true, we're all a little insane._  
><em>But it's so clear,<em>  
><em>Now that I'm unchained.<em>

_Fear is only in our minds,_  
><em>Taking over all the time.<em>  
><em>Fear is only in our minds<em>  
><em>but it's taking over all the time.<em>

_You poor sweet innocent thing._  
><em>Dry your eyes and testify.<em>  
><em>You know you live to break me.<em>  
><em>Don't deny sweet sacrifice.<em>

_One day_  
><em>I'm gonna forget your name,<em>  
><em>And one sweet day,<em>  
><em>you're gonna drown in my lost pain.<em>

_Fear is only in our minds,_  
><em>Taking over all the time.<em>  
><em>Fear is only in our minds<em>  
><em>but it's taking over all the time.<em>

_You poor sweet innocent thing._  
><em>Dry your eyes and testify.<em>  
><em>And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?<em>  
><em>I'm your sacrifice.<em>

_(I dream in darkness_  
><em>I sleep to die,<em>  
><em>Erase the silence,<em>  
><em>Erase my life.)<em>

_Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,_  
><em>Blacken the day)<em>  
><em>Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,<em>  
><em>Blow me away.)<em>

_You poor sweet innocent thing._  
><em>Dry your eyes and testify.<em>  
><em>You know you live to break me.<em>  
><em>Don't deny.<em>  
><em>Sweet sacrifice.<em>

My eyes slipped closed as I finished singing. My head bowed as I placed the mic back onto its stand. It was silent for a while, then a loud applause was heard. There was whistling, clapping, and even whooping.

I looked up with a smile, eyes shining happily, hopping off the stage. The manager came onto the stage as I sat back down.

"Well, I think it's obvious who the winner is! The winner of this competition is... Bella Swan!" he announced. Travis and Lola yelled out in glee, I smiled brightly, Edward hugged me. Not that I minded or anything.

"What? !" Tanya screamed. I stood up, Travis, Lola, and Edward behind me.

"You heard him. You lost. I told you I was better than you ever will be. So take that plastic ass of yours and go to hell," I snarled. She winced and ran out, Jessica and Lauren following her.

"Well that went well," Travis said, raising an eyebrow at the door. I turned to the three behind them.

"So.. Who wants ice cream?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. :) Finally finished with the chapter!<strong>

**Please review. **

**Wuvvvvv my reviewers, readers, and my boyfriend!**

**Thank you! Remember to click the review button.**

**Lower  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V**

**Lower  
>V<br>V  
>V<strong>

** Right there!**


	16. A Day Of Shopping

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taking so long...**

**Song: **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I yawned and turned over, which made me fall off the bed. "Yeep!" I opened my eyes at the glare of the sun's rays coming in through the window and squinted. Errgg my headache from eating so much ice cream yesterday has come back full force... I rubbed my eyes as I sat up slowly. Then I remembered what we were going to do today.

Travis and Lola said that I didn't need to go to the studio today, so Edward and I, er well mostly I, thought it would be nice to hit the city and do some shopping. I hurried and got up, brushing through my hair till it was silky smooth.

I then went through my suitcase and soon all my clothes were all over the place, with me frustrated. I couldn't find the right outfit again! What's with me and not finding an outfit lately?

I found a black medallion tunic shirt, a Resim Whisker denim mini skirt, and Lace Accent High-Top Wedge Sneakers. I smiled at my choice and went through my bag of jewelry and accessories. I hummed thoughtfully to myself and then got an idea for the accessories.

I dug to the bottom of my bag and got out a Renaissance Scrying Pendent, placing it around my neck, then placed a Dragon Leather Cuff on my right wrist, then a Crystal Skull Bracelet on my left wrist. I sighed and went out of my bedroom to see Edward already dressed and in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Edward," I said smiling. Edward grinned as he took a sip of the digusting coffee that the hotel kept around.

"Good morning Bella," he replied.

EPOV (Edward)

A smile immediately found its way onto my face as I saw Bella enter the kitchen. Her sweet voice floated into my ears as she greeted me a good morning.

"Good morning Bella," I replied, wrinkling my nose as I drank the coffee that the hotel provided. What I wouldn't give to have Starbucks right now. I'm going to need it for today. Bella is taking me on a torture trip otherwise known as shopping.

"So, you ready to leave soon?" she asked, focused on pouring herself a cup of the sorry excuse they call coffee.

"Yeah actually... Though I don't want to be," I pouted. Bella giggled and turned to me. Then she kissed me. That instantly brought me out of my pouty mood. My eyes widened as she locked her hands into my hair, pulling my body closer to hers.

I moaned quietly, placing my cup on the counter beside me and then wrapping my arms around her waist. Bella moaned quietly, just as I did earlier. We pulled away for air, we were both breathing heavily. I grinned and pulled her closer, she didn't object.

"You know, we could just skip our day and stay in the Master Bedroom, the bed is quite comfortable," I suggested. She laughed and stepped away from me. I think I whimpered!

"Oh no! We are still going out! And look at the time, we should be going now if we want to hit all the stores," she said.

"There is no 'we', you're the one that wants to go out and shop," I grumbled, but knew she heard me.

"Damn straight."

~~~~ Time passes~~~~

AAHHH HELP ME THIS IS TORTURE! T-O-R-T-U-R-E! Torture! We've been shopping for hours and Bella is still not tired, she fucking reminds me of Alice!

Not to mention the fact that I'm holding every damn bag... Its painful! I groaned yet again, making Bella giggle.

"Aww does wittle Eddie want to go back to the hotel?" she asked. I nodded and she smirked.

"Fine, but one last store, I promise," she said. This made me groan once more. She said that... Three stores ago! "I promise!"

I followed her silently until I noticed what store we were going to. Victoria's Secret... I swear I heard angels sing. Hopefully Bella will model what she tries on for me. Just the thought alone made me walk faster till I'm standing next to her. Bella laughed.

"Eager much?" she teased. I didn't answer, just nodded and ran to the store. She followed, walking slowly, shaking her head at me. I stood patiently by her side, watching her and grinning to myself.

Bella slowly browsed through the store, hiding the selections she chose from me, which made me sad. I pouted at her.

"Aww don't be sad, I'll model these for you if you want," she says coyly and convincingly. I instantly brightened my mood and nodded so hard and fast I thought it was going to fly off. I followed her into the dressing rooms and stood outside her cubical waiting impatiently. "Okay, you can come in for this one," she called. I slipped into the curtain that seperated each cubical.

I looked at her and I thought I died and gone to Bella Heaven. She was beautiful. My mouth was on the floor and I knew I was staring.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing that you like it?" Bella teased. I nodded once again. This repeated for each of the sets she chose. I decided that even if Bella wasn't going to buy all of them, I am still going to buy the ones she didn't choose to be a present for her. Luckily, she kept them all with her as she went to the check out. I waited by the door, watching her.

She paid the lady at the cash register and thanked her, then came over to me. The lady's eyes followed Bella and landed on her ass. Then the lady licked her lips and fanned herself. I growled, wrapping a possessive arm around Bella's shoulders. _Back off woman! Bella is mine and mine only! _

Bella smilled up at me and snuggled into my side as I walked with her, to the car. I placed her bags of purchased items into the trunk and quickly hopped into the passenger seat. Bella got into the driver's seat and we started off to the hotel.

BPOV (Bella)

Edward seemed really happy when I modeled my purchases from Victoria's Secret earlier. Did he like me that way? Emotionally, physically, and sexually? I hope so... I mean.. Maybe because I'm in love with him... There I said it!

I looked over at Edward from the corner of my eye and he was doing the same to me. I smiled, he smiled back, making the breath being caught in my throat. Damn, how come he has this effect over me? I turned back to the road and sped up, the hotel in view.

We turned into our parking space and I had Edward get the bags as I skipped into the hotel to the elevator with him following me. This time, no one was with us! Yay, no old lady in a bikini! Wait... Was the old lady from earlier wearing a bikini? Thinking back, I now remember seeing a bikini on her... DISTURBING AND DISGUSTING IMAGES ALERT!

Edward stood beside me as the elevator slowly went up to our floor. My body was hyperly aware of him... And I was about to do something in 3... 2... 1...

I turned and attacked Edward's lips with my own. He froze, then responded, dropping the bags and placing his hands on my waist. Hot make-out number two for the day! Edward had me pressed against the elevator wall within seconds, taking control of the kiss, the shopping bags forgotten.

We pulled away for air, foreheads pressed against each other's. I was breathing heavily, and so was he. His striking green eyes were staring into my multi-colored eyes.

"Edward... I know that its too early to say but I want to tell you something. I love you Edward Cullen," I said, nervously and boldly at the same time.

"Bella..."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. The next chapter at long damn last!<strong>

**Please review**


	17. Falling To Pieces, Hurting, Abduction!

**Hi hi. I finished one story, now I'm continuing on with my others. So here is the next chapter for Bella's Emo Singing.**

**Song: Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne and Everybody Hurts by Avril Lavigne**

**Please enjoy. Oh and I do not own Twilight. By the way, I am guilty for not saying the disclaimer in some of my chapters of each of my stories, sorry. :P**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

He said my name in a whisper, his green eyes shining brightly. I was afraid of what Edward's reaction would be. Before Edward could say anything, the elevator dinged, saying that we arrived at our floor.

Edward stepped away, running his hand through his hair. I grabbed my shopping bags and went to our door. I waited for Edward to open it, but instead, Edward just handed me the key and went back into the elevator, and left.

I could literally feel my heart break. He... Doesn't love me, does he? I unlocked the door and hurried inside. Closing the door behind me, I went into the Master bedroom and dropped the bags, then collapsed onto the bed. Tears leaked from my eyes and suddenly, I was crying out loudly, body trembling with heartbroken sobs.

"W-why?" I cried into my pillow. I'm such an idiot, such a fool. Why would someone was cool and awesome as Edward love or like someone as much as a freak and weird as me? I stayed where I was, on my bed, face buried into a pillow, crying my eyes out, all day, till night fell. Edward didn't come back.

I finally sat up and looked at the time. It was one A.M. Where was Edward? I looked out the window to see the moon hanging right there. It looked like it was being sympathetic... If that's possible. It was too late to call Edward, Travis, or Lola. And I'm not even sure Edward would want me to call him.

I decided to play some music, maybe it'll take my mind off some things. I strummed my guitar, sitting Indian style on the Master bed. I sniffed, clearing my throat, and then started to sing softly. I started with Fall To Pieces.

_I looked away _  
><em>Then I look back at you <em>  
><em>You try to say <em>  
><em>The things that you can't undo <em>  
><em>If I had my way<em>  
><em> I'd never get over you <em>  
><em>Today's the day I pray that we make it through<em>

_Make it through the fall _  
><em>Make it through it all<em>

_[Chorus:] _

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces _  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em> I don't want to talk about it <em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em> I just want to cry in front of you <em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it <em>  
><em>Cuz I'm in Love With you<em>

_You're the only one, _  
><em>I'd be with till the end <em>  
><em>When I come undone <em>  
><em>You bring me back again <em>  
><em>Back under the stars <em>  
><em>Back into your arms<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Wanna know who you are _  
><em>Wanna know where to start <em>  
><em>I wanna know what this means<em>

_Wanna know how you feel _  
><em>Wanna know what is real <em>  
><em>I wanna know everything, everything<em>

_[Chorus without last line]_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm in love with you _  
><em>Cuz i'm in love with you <em>  
><em>I'm in love with you <em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>

Tears were rushing down my face as I finished. I wiped them away and stayed quiet trying to regain my composure. Singing that song didn't help, so I decided to do Everybody Hurts... This probably won't help either.

_[Verse 1:] _  
><em>Don't know, don't know if <em>  
><em>I can do this on my own <em>  
><em>Why do you have to leave me? <em>  
><em>It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me <em>  
><em>Hold on onto me<em>

_[Pre-Chorus:] _  
><em>Now I see, now I see<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em> Everybody hurts some days <em>  
><em>It's okay to be afraid <em>  
><em>Everybody hurts, everybody screams <em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way and it's okay<em>

_Ladadadada, it's okay_

_[Verse 2:]_  
><em> It feels like nothing really matters anymore<em>  
><em> When you're gone, I can't breathe <em>  
><em>And I know you never meant to make me feel this way<em>  
><em> This can't be happening<em>

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
><em> Now I see (now I see), now I see<em>

_[Chorus:] _  
><em>Everybody hurts some days <em>  
><em>It's okay to be afraid <em>  
><em>Everybody hurts, everybody screams <em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way and it's okay<em>

_Ladadadada it's okay_

_Lalalala_

_[Bridge:] _  
><em>So many questions, so much on my mind <em>  
><em>So many answers I can't find <em>  
><em>I wish I could turn back the time <em>  
><em>I wonder why<em>

_Everybody hurts some days (some days)_  
><em> Everybody hurts some days (some days)<em>

_[Chorus:] _  
><em>Everybody hurts some days (some days) <em>  
><em>It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid) <em>  
><em>Everybody hurts, everybody screams<em>  
><em> Everybody feels this way and it's okay<em>

_Ladadadada it's okay _  
><em>Lalalalala it's okay<em>

_Everybody hurts some days (Some days) _  
><em>It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid) <em>  
><em>Everbody hurts some days <em>  
><em>Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay) <em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way <em>  
><em>But it'll be okay (some days) <em>  
><em>Can't somebody take me away <em>  
><em>To a better place? <em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way<em>

_Ladadada it's okay _  
><em>Lalalala, it's okay <em>  
><em>Ladadada it's okay <em>  
><em>Lalalala, it's okay<em>

Okay that song made me feel a little better, but not by much. I heard something outside my door, and got up slowly. I held onto the door knob slowly and laughed at myself.

Its probably the cleaning person... But this late? Maybe they have late night cleaning service? I opened the door and saw no one there. I shrugged. Maybe it was my imagination. I do get paranoid a lot.

I closed the door and turned to sit back on my bed but was stopped by a black shadow. The person was built hugely, with a lot of muscle, obviously a male. I was about to scream in fear, when everything turned black. The last thing I heard was a menacing laugh.

EPOV

Why did I leave Bella? Especially after she told me she loved me? Easy, I can't express my feelings with just words. I loved her too much and words aren't enough to say it. So, I snuck her car keys from her purse and drove her car to Kay Jewelers.

I was hoping to find a beautiful piece of jewelry that would say how I love my sweet Bella. Pfftt, as if! Nothing could say how much I love her. I found a ring and necklace that looked like it would do. The necklace was a Love's Embrace Diamond key necklace and the ring was a 10K White Gold Diamond and Garnet heart ring. I had them engraved to say _Tu es ma vie, les mots ne peuvent dire combien Je t'aime, ma douce Bella. ~Edward. _

Happy with my purchases, I hurried out to the car and noticed that it was after midnight. Um, I didn't know it would take that long...

I thought of filling Bella's tank and grinned. Then, I went back to the hotel. I had an extra key in my pocket, so I'm good. Grabbing the necklace and ring jewelry boxes, I crept through the silent hotel and up to my and Bella's room.

When I got into our room, I immediately went to the Master bedroom. I knocked on the closed door, but there was no answer. Maybe she's sleeping. It is almost two in the morning after all. I went in and looked at the bed, my hopes up. They were crushed. Her guitar was lying on the bed, but she wasn't any where in sight.

Where's Bella? I immediately panicked and noticed a note on the bedside table. Maybe that'll explain where my angel is.

I opened it slowly and instantly felt my heart turn to dust and my chest filled with dread as I stared at the words.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,_

_If you wish to see your precious Isabella Marie Latora Swan again,  
>You will do as I say.<em>

_You will get a call on your cell phone from the number of (679) - 281 - 5485 at eight A.M. You will answer it. Remember, this is an unregistered number, it won't help you with anything.  
>Don't try to involve the police, it won't help you with anything.<em>

_In this phone call, you will do as I say. Got it? Please remember..._

_Isabella's life is in your hands._

_I look forward to this,_

_You worst nightmare._

I fell to my knees and started to sob. Bella... My Isabella...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. By the way, the number is fake. And guess what? This chapter was finished in one day! YAHOO!<strong>

**It usually takes me two to five days to finish a chapter, but not this one! I feel so accomplished! :) **

**Looks like Bella is in trouble uh oh. By the way, in the summary it says its all human, but I've been thinking of giving Bella a power or two... She'll be a mutant than! Cool, don't you think?**

**Anyway, review, give me your thoughts, check out the jewelry that Edward got Bella, the link is on my profile. :)**

**REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	18. Getting Her Back

**This is the next chapter to Bella's Emo Singing. I've thought about Bella having special powers and I decided that would be awesome.**

**Song:**

**I do not own Twilight. Please enjoy. I didn't forget the disclaimer this time! YAY!**

**Oh and thank you to all those who reviewed, I realized I haven't said that in earlier chapters as well. I'm actually very pleased for the amount of reviews I've gotten during the story. :)**

**Again, please enjoy! And mae-E, you'll find out soon enough. **

* * *

><p>BPOV (Bella)<p>

I woke up slowly, eyes blinking open a few times until my sight focused. I stood and went to take a step, but couldn't because my wrists and ankles were chained to the metal floor. I growled loudly trying to break free. Apparently, who ever kidnapped me, knew what I could do.

Looking around, I noticed that I was in a cage.

"Ah, really? Hasn't anyone heard of hospitality?" I groaned, trying to break free of the chains with the strength I have. Nothing worked. I started to sob out loudly, falling to my knees.

"Edward... Please help me... Please, come for me!" I sobbed out.

EPOV (Edward)

Eight rolled around slowly for me. I was crying into Bella's pillow, her scent lingering there. I still couldn't believe that someone took my reason for living away from me... And I wasn't here to stop it. I heard my phone ring from the living area of the hotel room and was instantly there to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. My breathing cracked from crying so much and I heard a hissing laugh.

"This is Edward?" a man asked, and I couldn't place the voice. It was dark, hissing almost, like a snake.

"This is him," I said, straightening up. Please let Bella be safe...

"Hpmh, you'll be glad to know your precious Isabella is alright... For the time being," the man said, I could clearly hear the smirk in his voice. I growled.

Then I heard a scream of pain, one that sounded remarkably close to Bella's.

"What are you doing to her you sick bastard?" I yelled.

"Now, now, everything will be explained in due time. But for now, listen to what your commands. You are to come to downtown L.A. and look for the abandoned warehouse 94 at six P.M. Don't be late," he hissed and with that, the man hung up. The phone slipped through my fingers and onto the floor, me following it. I fell to my knees and started to cry again.

I somehow stumbled back to Bella's room and grabbed her jacker, something that had her scent on it. I buried my face into it and cried the whole day away. It was five thirty when I got dressed in a black zip up hoodie jacket, a black and white t shirt, and blue jeans. I pulled on black vanz and then a black baseball cap. It was five fourty-five when I started driving downtown. I found the place quite easily, parking Bella's car outside warehouse number 94.

I sighed glared at the building that held my Bella. I got out and walked right into the building. I saw a spot light trained on the middle of the room and hurried towards it. I saw a figure in a black cloak, the man's head down. He was seated on a velvet red recliner chair, looking comfortable.

I stepped in front of the man and growled out.

"Where. Is. Bella?" The man didn't say a word, just lifted his hand and motioned for something behind him to come forward. I heard a scream of pain, Bella's scream of pain. "What are you doing to her?" I yelled. Suddenly I was being pinned down to the ground with someone ontop of me.

Before I could say anything, a large rectangular shaped cage that was covered up was rolled into the light. I looked up in time to see the cover fall away and I couldn't contain my gasp of horror.

Bella was standing there, her wrists and ankles shakled and had chains connected to the cage floor. Her clothes were bloodstained but there were no marks to what I could see. A woman with dark hair and redish brown eyes came out from behind the cage and stood next to the man.

"E-Ed... Edward," I heard a soft voice murmur. I looked back up at Bella to see her collapse to her knees, crawling forward, but stopped because of the chains. Suddenly the weight ontop of me disappeared and I crawled closer to Bella. I reached through the bars and touched her soft skin.

"Bella, oh God Bella," I whimpered, leaning my forehead against the cold metal bars that seperated us. Bella placed her small hand on mine, holding it there.

"You came, you came for me," Bella said, starting to sob.

"Of course I did," I murmured. I was about to say something else, but I heard the hissing laugh that came from the phone call from behind me and I turned to see a pale man with his long black hair tied slightly back, his beady eyes staring down at us.

"Aro Volturi," Bella murmured in fear, her eyes wide.

"Hello my sweet, long time, no see" the man, Aro, said.

"And I wish it could've been longer, Aro," Bella said with a hard edge in her voice. I looked down at her hands and noticed that her nails were glowing, well not her nails, but her whole hand. I then looked up at Bella's eyes and noticed that the colors were blending together, glowing.

"Now now, Isabella, no need to lose your control," Aro said with a smirk. Bella's hair started swirling around her, like fire. I could tell she was getting mad, but what I wanted to know, is what the hell is going on!

"Oh, I'm going to lose my control if you don't let me the fuck go, you sick bastard! You know its wrong to do this to someone like me! To a Bacesasedocamo **(Okay, that's a fake language, and its a fake name. Pronounced: Ba-sea-sa-sae-doe-caa-moe)**!" Bella screeched, seeming to finally let her control go. Suddenly there was a blast of air and everyone but me and Bella was knocked down to the ground. Then there was the sound of breaking metal and I noticed that Bella was no longer shackled. She was rubbing her wrists, getting the circulation going through her hands again. I stood up and saw Bella slip easily through the bars with ease.

"See you later, nato **(means bastard pronounced:** **Na-two)**. Next time, use a better confinment," Bella growled out, nearly hissing. She grabbed my hand and I smiled. Even though the weirdness that happened just a moment ago, I still want to be here, holding onto my heart, who is also known as Bella. We walked out of there, not worrying about anyone following. Bella was quiet as we walked towards the car. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me.

"Bella..." I murmured. Then I pulled her into my arms, wrapping them around her small frame tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. I could feel her smile against my chest, wrapping her arms soothingly and calming around me, whispering quietly in my ear.

Her warmth seeped through me, finally back in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter. Everything will be explained a bit more. By the way, Bella didn't know what she was or why she had her powers when she was little and she had a wild imagination when she was a kid so she made up the language that Bacesasedocamo comes from. <strong>

**Please review.**


	19. When You're Gone I Missed You

**Again I am seriously sorry it is taking so long. Please forgive me.**

**Song: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**I do not own Twilight or the song.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>BPOV (Bella)<p>

Edward actually came for me! He came! Does that mean something? Hopefully it does. At the warehouse, I accidently lost my control and my power came into play. When I was little, I was confused about how I was able to do these things and decided to make up a language, only one I would know. But now, I figured that I would just call myself by how I actually am.

You see, I gained powers when I was seven, but I wasn't actually a mythical being. When I was seven, I gained the control of air, I have telekinesis **(spell check?)**, when things get extreme, my body reacts in certain ways. Also, if I wanted, I could control people's minds and make them do my bidding. I can also predict when bad things are going to happen, not exactly visions, just a feeling in my gut and stomach. I don't know why I wasn't able to predict that I was going to be abducted but it happened.

My instincts and senses have improved over the years as I grew. When I was fifteen, I woke up one morning to see that my entire room had claw marks all over. When I looked at my hands, I noticed that my nails were sharper and longer, made into claws.

Back onto the subject, Edward was holding me in our hotel room. He thinks I'm asleep, but I'm not. I could hear his quiet sobs of relief, though he tried to keep them out of ear shot. I turned so that my head was against his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I wasn't here to stop them from taking you, Angel. When I was gone, I was at the jewelry store. It's a stupid excuse but its true. I was there to get you a gift. Words couldn't say how I felt for you, nothing ever will. I was going to present the ring and necklace on a picnic on a secluded part of the beach with the waves crashing against the shore softly."

"After we ate, I would have pulled you into my arms and held you close, breathing in your scent of Scarlet Sakura blossoms and murmured the words I had wanted to say for so long. I would have said, 'I love you my Bella. I love you too much for words, sweet girl.' That would be when I presented you with the necklace and the ring... Both are engraved in French..." I heard Edward whisper into my hair. I was close to tears, but didn't cry. I didn't want Edward to know I was still awake, I wanted to hear mroe.

He loved me, he went to get me a present, two presents. He had such beatutiful plans for us both. Edward is such a romantic... It's hard to come across these days.

"You are my life, Isabella. You are my life forever and always. And when you were taken away from me, I felt dead. I didn't know if you were alright, I didn't know if I would ever see your beautiful, unique eyes again. Then, when he called, the man, I could hear screams, your screams. You were alive, but being tortured I bet. I was so angry, I couldn't take it. When I was at the warehouse and saw that you were bloodstained, I knew it was your blood. I was relieved that you were alive, but mad at myself that I wasn't there to protect you. You will never know how sorry I am, or just how much I love you. My sweet Isabella," Edward continued. I couldn't hold back the one tear that fell from my closed eyes as I snuggled more into his embrace, into his chest.

Edward, he does love me... I felt a smile spread across my face as he ran a finger down the side of my face. Then, pressure on my head, indicating that his head was on top of mine. I could feel his breathing evening out, showing that he was asleep. I couldn't stop myself as I too fell asleep.

_~~~~Dream~~~~_

_Laughter echoed through the air. It was a Forks spring day, but surprisingly there was sunlight. Neon blue bangs fell in front of gold, brown, green, and blue eyes as a young Bella ran through the backyard. It was like I was a ghost, watching outside of my young six year old body._

_"Mommy, watch me!" little Bella called back over her shoulder. Mother laughed, sitting on the porch steps, her gold and green eyes shining with laughter. Bella ran through the yard to a tree, a weeping willow, weaving through the drooping branches. _

_"That's very nice honey, just don't wander too far!" Mother called._

_"Okay!" Bella replied as she swung around through the trees. I looked back at my mom and sighed. I must've gotten powers from my mom..._

_~~~~End Of_ Dream~~~~

I knew I was awake but I didn't open my eyes. Edward's heartbeat was normal, signalling that he was awake. I snuggled into his arms, not wanting to go any where.

"Bella... Bella... Wake up, sweet girl," I heard Edward murmur as he shook my body gently. My eyes opened immediately and looked up into Edward's vivid green eyes. A smile was now spreaded over his face, making him look visibly happy.

"I'm awake now, Edward," I murmured. I felt him kiss my forehead and stand up, me still curled up in his arms. I didn't dare move as Edward walked towards somewhere where a food scent is strong, the kitchen. He sat me in a chair and placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned. I nodded ate some eggs, humming happily.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great! Just a little tired."

"Okay, then after you eat, you can go back to sleep and rest," Edward said. I noticed that he kept most attention on my right hand ring finger. I nodded and ate quietly, eyes closing slowly when I'm finished. I fell asleep at the table, in Edward's arms.

_~~~~Dream~~~~_

_My eyes opened and I looked around, seeing myself in my meadow. I stood up, and looked down when I felt my clothes shift. I gasped when I saw a black Storm In The Air dress, Alexander McQueen Filigree Skull pumps, Mawi Onyx and Skull Ring, and a faux leather black necklace around my neck. I reached up and my hands came in contact with dangling earrings shaped like a crucifix. On top of my head I could feel a light weight, a tirara perhaps. _

_My tongue rolled and I could feel a barbell tongue piercing. I giggled and looked around, finally noticing the area. There were candles on flat stones, rose petals around them. It looked like a trail and I followed. I was on the outer edge of the meadow when I saw it._

_There was a table covered in a table cloth with three dinner candles in the middle, sparkling glasses of grape juice, and two covered dishes. A dinner for two, but who is the other person?_

_My question was answered when I heard rustling. I turned around quickly, my back facing the table. Nothing came out and when I turned around, I gasped. Edward was standing there, in a tux, next to the table with a bright smile. His tux was all black, even the dress shirt! I shivered in pleasure as I took a step. His smile only grew wider and he reached out a hand towards me._

_"Come, my Bella. Eat with me," he said, more like purred. I nodded, silently since I somehow loss my voice and hurried over to Edward, my dress swirling around my ankles. He chuckled and pulled out my seat for me. Look what isn't dead!_

_"Thank you," I whsipered as I sat in my chair and scooted in. Edward sat in the seat in front of me with a wide smile and we pulled off the covers to reveal steak, medium rare, mashed potatoes, and a salad with ranch dressing. "Wow, this looks great!" I said. _

_"I'm glad, I made it myself," Edward said. I looked at him with wide eyes. _

_"You cooked this?" I asked. He nodded with a snicker and we started eating in a comfortable silence. We finished eating and Edward stood, grabbing my hand, and helped me up. I smiled and he pulled me close to his body._

_Edward reached towards the table and picked up a small remote. He aimed it at a small, portable radio that I haven't noticed till now, pressed play and soft music came out. He tossed the remote back onto the table and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on Edward's chest as we gently swayed to the music. _

_I started murmuring soft words to the music, since it was only instrumental. _

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much  
>I need you right now<em>

_We swayed lightly, spinning gently. I looked at Edward, to see him smiling at me. I continued to sing softly._

__[Chorus]_  
>When you're gone<br>The pieces of my heart are missing you  
>When you're gone<br>The face I came to know is missing too  
>When you're gone<br>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you,<br>I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now_

__[Chorus]__

_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever I know we were, yeah<br>All I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do,<br>I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe  
>I need to feel you here with me, yeah<em>

__[Chorus]__

__The music and my singing failed away, so that Edward and I were just standing there, holding each other. The scene started to fade away and my eyes opened.__

__~~~~End of__ Dream~~~~

My eyes opened and I saw that it was night outside. I sat up and looked around, noticing Edward's sleeping body next to me. I smiled and lied back down. He didn't talk about what happened at the warehouse, he didn't ask how I knew the men that took me, he didn't ask about what he saw of my power...

He didn't ask a damn thing and I'm happy about it!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, if this helps, you're welcome. If it doesn't, too bad, just read on!<strong>

**The links on my profile are probably not working, so if that's the case, then if you want to look at them, you have to cut and paste the links. **

**Review please! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	20. I'm Couting On You

**Here is the next chapter for Bella's Emo Singing.**

**Song: Count On You by Big Time Rush (B.T.R.) feat. Jordan Sparks**

**I do not own Twilight, nor the song, no matter how much I want to. **

**I am sorry it's taking so long for the updates of my stories. School is getting worse and my mom's boyfriend is getting on my last nerve. Anyway, I've been making you all wait long enough.**

**So please** **enjoy. **

* * *

><p>EPOV (Edward)<p>

My eyes blinked open to see a brown head of hair tucked comfortably on my chest. I smiled in relief and kept my arms wrapped securely around Bella's waist. I thought getting my girl back was all a dream but thank God it wasn't!

I kissed the young woman that holds my heart's forehead and against my will, my eyes slipped close again, falling asleep as Bella's scent of Sakura blossoms flowed into my nose.

...

..

.

I woke up a few hours up, the sun high in the sky outside. I noticed that there was a missing weight next to me and saw that Bella wasn't there anymore. I started freaking out, thinking that Bella was abducted again. I was about to grab my phone when I heard music coming from the hotel suite living room. It wasn't coming from a stereo, sounded like it was coming from a band.

Naturally curious, I trudged into the living room to see Bella directing some Native Americans the right cords for a song, I think. She was speaking low and fast, her eyes glazed over. She looked so in the zone. I got closer, none of them seeming to notice my presence. I could hear the conversation as I sat on the couch, watching Bella with love obvious in my eyes.

"Okay, Jacob, this is how you do the guitar," Bella said as she strummed out the rhythm for a song. Jacob nodded and mocked her, looking at her with questioning eyes. "Perfect!" Bella said with a bright smile. She then turned away from Jacob and towards another member of the band. "Alright, Seth, the keyboard is like this," she said as she demostrated the keys. When she pulled away from the board, Seth immediately did exactly as Bella did. "Excellent Sethy!" Bella grinned evilly. He glared and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure thing Belly," he mocked. I could see Bella's grin drop into a glare as she flipped Seth off, making them all laugh. I admit, this was amusing.

"Anyway, Paul, drums are soft and low key, barely heard, okay? Like this," Bella muttered quitely, as she took Paul's place at the drums and drummed softly, making it soft and sweet.

"Cool," was all he said as he sat back at the drum set. She rolled her eyes and stood at the mike, which was placed in front of the couch I was sitting on me. She looked right at me and smiled brightly, waving slightly.

"Alright guys, time to practice. 1, 2, 1, 2, ready go..." Bella said as she tapped her foot to get the beat right. They all started playing and Jacob and Bella sang the intro, Bella looking right at me as she sang.

_[Bella:] _  
><em>Now I'm about to give you my heart <em>  
><em>But remember this one thing <em>  
><em>I've never been in love before <em>  
><em>So you gotta go easy on me <em>

_[Jacob:] _  
><em>I heard love is dangerous <em>  
><em>Once you fall you never get enough <em>  
><em>But the thought of you leaving <em>  
><em>Ain't so easy for me<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Don't hurt me<br>Desert me  
>Don't give up on me<br>What would I wanna do that for?  
>Don't use me<br>Take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [x4] _

_[Jacob:]  
>Understand I've been here before,<br>Thought I found someone I finally could adore _

_[Seth:]  
>But you failed my test,<br>Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one _

_[ Bella and Paul:]  
>But I'm willing to put my trust in you,<br>Baby you can put your trust in me _

_[Seth:]  
>Just like a count to 3,<br>You can count on me and you're never gonna see_

_[Jacob:]  
>No numbers in my pocket.<br>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_[Bella and Paul:]  
>'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Don't hurt me<br>Desert me  
>Don't give up on me<br>What would I wanna do that for?  
>Don't use me<br>Take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [x4] _

_[All:]  
>I really hope you understand<br>That if you wanna take my hand_

_[Paul:]  
>You should put yours over my heart<br>I promise to be careful from the start _

_[All:]  
>I'm trusting you with love in me<br>Very very carefully _

_[Bella:]  
>Never been so vulnerable <em>

_[All:]  
>Baby I'll make you comfortable <em>

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<em>

_[Bella:]  
>Now I'm about to give you my heart<br>So remember this one thing  
>I've never been in love before<br>Yeah, you gotta go easy on me._

Bella smiled at me and looked away with a blush.

"So Bella, what gave you the inspiration to write a sappy love song, one that you vowed you would never write?" Jacob said with a grin. Bella blushed brightly, peeking up at me through her bangs and then looked away quickly.

"Ooo seems our little Belly has a wittle cwush," Seth said in a baby voice. Bella punched him, then tackled him to the ground. The others just sat on the couch, watching in amusement.

"Shouldn't you stop her?" I asked. Jacob shrugged.

"If you have a death wish go ahead," Jacob said. That was all it took for me to sink back against the couch, just watching the two roll on the ground. We were all laughing by the time Bella was victorious. Seth claimed it was because he simply didn't want to hurt her, but we all saw him arch his back to try to get rid of the pain.

Bella came over and sat in my lap, snuggling into my body. I was only too happy to hold her closer, kissing her forehead. I heard the guys gagging and pretending to die. Jacob spoke up from his 'dead' position.

"Get a room for fucks sake!" he said.

Bella grinned at him evilly. "Oh I'm sorry, are we making you uncomfortable?" They all nodded. "Well too bad, be a man and suck it up. Oops, I forgot, Vanessa took your dick and balls in her purse to the mall," Bella said with a shrug, her hands out. The others Ooh'ed.

"Three Degree Burn Jake, Three degree," Seth said grinning. Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"Too bad Jake," Bella said. Then she turned to me, grasped my hair on the back of my head, and suddenly pulled me in for a deep kiss. My eyes opened wider, but I didn't protest the kiss, since I was kissing back. I could feel hertongue probe my lips so I granted entrance. We pulled away after a few minutes and the others were already gone.

"Wimps," Bella murmured as she snuggled into me. I heard someone open the mini fridge in the kitchen and rolls my eyes. _Of course_, I thought.

Bella yawned and her eyes closed, even though she fought to keep them open. I rocked her back and forth, humming in her ear to lull her to sleep.

Bella's breathing evened out and her head rested on my chest. I suddenly felt whole and happy, content. Bella was in my arms, safe and I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! Hope it was good, because it took so long and I had no idea what to write :( !<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	21. Reflection on Taking Hints and I Give Up

**Hey peeps. Sorry its taking so long. Please forgive me. **

**Song: Reflection by Christina Aguilera, Take A Hint by the Victorious cast, and Give It Up by the Victorious cast**

**Also, I've been getting bad headaches lately, so yeah. School is getting on my nerves, I even have a C- in Algebra! :( That is hurting my grades so bad! **

**Anyway, I do not own Twilight or the songs. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV (Bella)<p>

Edward held me in his arms as the guys looked through the mini fridge. I swear, they are the reason why I barely have any food in my house. I could hear them laughing and praising the fact that there was a fully stocked fridge. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

I smiled up at him but was hit in the head with a banana that was thrown from one of the guys... To be more precise, it was Jake. I glared at him and threw an empty root beer bottle at him. They ducked as the glass shattered and started laughing. Edward's phone vibrated and when he looked at the collar ID, he stood up.

"It's my mom, I have to take this," Edward said. But something was off, his voice was too low. Then he walked off, me looking after him.

"What's up with Eddie Boy?" Jake asked coming in, eating an apple. I shrgged and shook my head.

"I don't know," I replied but before I could say anything, my phone vibrated as well. I looked at the collar ID and it said Esme. Isn't she supposed to be calling Edward? I looked out where Edward left and then back at my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella hi! I just wanted to check up on you and Edward. I can't reach Edward so I called you," Esme explained. So she didn't call Edward. If that's the case... Then who is Edward talking to?

"Yeah, everything is going awesome! Oh crap, um Esme yeah my phone is dying so I'll have to call you later with more details. Okay, bye!" I hung up before she could reply and stared at the door where Edward exited. Deciding to snoop, I crept towards where Edward was standing and hid, listening to his talk.

"No, no! I told you before I am not doing it! I told you to leave me alone you stupid bitch!" Edward growled. I raised an eyebrow. The person on the other side replied and Edward snarled. "No, Tanya, I want and need you to leave me and Bella alone got it!" With that he hung up. Tears were in my eyes. Tanya? He was talking to Tanya?

For how long has this been going on? Was he playing me? A tear fell as I snuck away before Edward saw me. The band was still waiting for me in the kitchen and sitting room. I shook my head and went to my room. I could feel their eyes watching me as I closed the door behind me. Grabbing my suitcase, I pulled out a Mango motorcycle leather jacket, a black vest tank top, a pink, plaid skirt with a lace hem and small black bows that ended at the middle of my thigh. I grabbed my HTC motorcycle boots with studs. I put in some earrings shaped like bicycles and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. I grabbed my guitar and walked out. Edward was sitting on the couch, watching TV and the others were watching him. Edward didn't notice me, so I pulled Jacob into the hall.

"Can I borrow your bike? I want to go for a ride," I said. Jake gave me the keys to his bike.

"Scratch it, I will break all of your precious instruments," Jake said playfully. But I knew that he was serious, his bike is his baby, just like my instruments and vehicles were.

"Don't worry, I won't harm your bike," I said as I went through the front door. I'm pretty sure Edward didn't even notice that I was gone. I got onto Jacob's motorcycle and revved up the engine. I ulled out and me and the bike were out of sight, heading in a random direction.

EPOV (Edward)

_"But Eddie! Why do you hang out with the loser! I mean like you can be like so popular if you went out with like me!"_ Tanya screeched into the phone. I growled quietly, still confused on how she got my fuckin number.

"No, no! I told you before I am not doing it! I told you to leave me alone you stupid bitch!" I snarled.

_"But Eddie!" _Tanya whined.

"No, Tanya, I want and need you to leave me and Bella alone, got it!" I hung up before she replied and punched a wall. Why can't she just leave me alone? Doesn't she get the fact that I hate her?

Ugh! I walked back to the sitting room to see that everyone but Bella was in the kitchen or in the room. I sat on the couch, not noticing all the stares I was getting.

I heard Bella's door open then her talking to Jacob. It didn't last long till the door closed and Jake came back onto the couch.

"Where did Bella go?" I asked him. Jacob shrugged casting me a glance.

"Eh, on an errand," was all Jacob said. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Best leave it like that, Bella can take care of herself.

BPOV (Bella)

I rode the motorcyle outside the city, and into a small forest. I turned off the engine and got off the bike, hiding it real quickly. Strapping my guitar to my back, I started walking. I kept my eyes on the forest floor as I walked. Being able to control the air, I used wind to keep the plants out of my way.

I noticed that I was coming closer to a field and smiled. It was open and beautiful, a coastal meadow. The rocks potruded the water. The grass was lush and green. I could even sit next to the ocean, there was a a ledge where I could sit. The ocean waters were calm and gentle waves crashed against the rocks.

I walked over and sat next to one of the rocks on land. This is a nice place, I'll probably have to come here again. I sat on the grass and crossed my legs. My index and thumb formed circles as i placed my hands on top of my knees. Closing my eyes, I began to meditate.

Easily finding my center in the sound of the ocean and the scent of the salty air in my nose and resting on my tongue, I hummed deep in my throat to keep the balance. I breathed deep breaths, my emotions calm and subdued for the moment. My powers are controlled by my emotions at times.

I became lost, I didn't know how much time had past, all the sounds had disappeared. However, that didn't stop the thoughts that ran through my head.

Why did Tanya call Edward anyway?

Why am I so sad about it? I heard what he said. I heard him telling her to back off. I guess I just got overly emotional as always. I sighed and opened my eyes. I can't meditate with all those thoughts, I can't concentrate! Looking at my phone, I noticed that two hours had passed since I got here. I've been meditating for two damn hours? What the hell?

Shaking my head, I crawled over to the water's edge and looked at my reflection. Many people said they thought I was ugly, a worthless piece of shit and they said this so many times that I began to believe it. My eyes closed in disgust, then opened. They stared into the eyes of my reflection, I could see the pain and some relief.

A tear leaked down my face as I flashbacked to all the comments, to all the insults. I heard them so often that I began to believe them. A waste of space, a worthless piece of shit, slut, whore, bitch. Every name in the book. I shook my head and started to sing quietly, my guitar still next to the rocks.

_Look at me_  
><em>You may think you see<em>  
><em>Who I really am<em>  
><em>But you'll never know me<em>  
><em>Every day<em>  
><em>It's as if I play a part<em>  
><em>Now I see If I wear a mask<em>  
><em>I can fool the world<em>  
><em>But I cannot fool my heart<em>

_Who is that girl I see_  
><em>Staring straight back at me?<em>  
><em>When will my reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am inside?<em>

_I am now_  
><em>In a world where I<em>  
><em>Have to hide my heart<em>  
><em>And what I believe in<em>  
><em>But somehow I will show the world<em>  
><em>What's inside my heart<em>  
><em>And be loved for who I am<em>

I looked around, sighing. My voice started to shake but I forced it to stay steady. I forced every bad thought out my head.

_Who is that girl I see_  
><em>Staring straight back at me?<em>  
><em>Why is my reflection<em>  
><em>Someone I don't know?<em>  
><em>Must I pretend that I'm<em>  
><em>Someone else for all time?<em>  
><em>When will my reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am inside?<em>

_There's a heart that must be_  
><em>Free to fly<em>  
><em>That burns with a need to know<em>  
><em>The reason why<em>

_Why must we all conceal_  
><em>What we think, how we feel?<em>  
><em>Must there be a secret me<em>  
><em>I'm forced to hide?<em>  
><em>I won't pretend that I'm<em>  
><em>Someone else for all time<em>  
><em>When will my reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am inside?<em>  
><em>When will my reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am inside?<em>

Tears ran down my face as I bit my lip, ending the song. Taking one last look at my reflection, I scoffed in disgust and swiped my hand at the image. Sitting back, I looked at the sky. I lied down, the grass swaying, almost dancing around me. The clouds passed overhead slowly, casting occasional shadows when they blocked out the sun.

When I was little, I would sometimes make stories from the clouds, when my mom was still alive. I remember that much. Actually, I only remember the fun times I had with her. I didn't remember much anymore.

I heard my phone beep and when I saw the collar ID it said Edward. I smiled and picked up.

"I'm sorry but if you're looking for the whore's house you got the wrong number, but if you are looking for a fuck awesome bitch named Bella this is she," I said teasingly.

_"Haha, you are so funny love. I was just wondering when you would be getting back, I miss you,"_ Edward murmurs. I blush and look down, even though he couldn't see me.

"I'm actually on my back right now hun," I said as I grabbed my guitar and strapped it to my back.

_"Oh really?"_ I could hear the happiness and excitement in his voice. _"Great! See you soon, I love you,"_ Edward finished.

"Love you too, see you when I get back to the hotel room," I muttered, looking out at the ocean. I heard Edward chuckle. Then the dial tone sounded in my ear. I placed my phone back in my guitar case, then strapped the guitar case onto my back and took one last look at the ocean. _I'm going to have to come back here..._ I thought as I walked off towards the lended motorcycle.

Turning on the engine, I rode down the road and onto the main highway to the hotel. My helmet kept my hair from flying everywhere as I went faster, thank God! A groaned quietly when I saw a red light and slowed to a stop, keeping my hand on the throttle.

Then a white Lamborghini murcielago lp640 roadster rolled up and the driver's window went down to reveal a man. I could feel his eyes rake my body up and down. I groaned. Oh damn no.

"Hey sweet cheeks, nice legs," he called. I groaned again. I was right, he is a tool, not to mention an ugly one at that. "Baby, why don't you come back to my place? We can have some fun together?" he continued. Dude, just because I'm in a short skirt does not mean I'm a hooker... I'll call Tanya for you if you want me to though.

I raised my hand and flipped him the bird. He looked shocked and the light turned green so I sped off. I lowered slightly to gain some speed as the hotel came into view. I pulled into the hotel parking lot and ran into the lobby, gaining many disapproving looks. I could hear some whispers of disgust, making me stop. I took a deep breath and turned to the culprits.

Two middle aged women in bikinis, obviously just coming from the beach, were staring at me in disgust. I was holding the helmet under my arm to give back to Jake, so they saw my face. They cowered under my unforgiving, different colored gaze.

"You were saying something?" I asked sweetly. They shook their heads, obviously in fright. I smirked and grabbed a glass of water that was conviently placed on a table next to me. "Good because I would hate to have slipped and spilt something all over you," I continued. I started walking and the elevators were behind them and as I walked past, I 'slipped'.

MY hand jerked forward, spraying all the water all over them and I smirked. "See that's what I meant," I cooed. Then I continued towards the elevator, getting in and going up to my room. I tapped my foot impatiently and bit my lip. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Tanya trying to get in, her foot between the door and door jab, yelling.

I could hear the boys trying to push her out and close the door while trying not to get 'Whore germs' on them. Then I heard Edward yell.

"Enough of this shit! Why don't we just slam the door on her foot! It's not like she'll need, not with all the time she spends on her back!" he yelled. I laughed, a cold, bone chilliing laugh that could scare Satan himself. Tanya stopped screeching my ears off (thank God, thank you God) and froze. Slowly she turned to meet my hard, freezing smirk that was on my pale face. I could see the death glare she directed to me.

"Bitch, what are you doing at my door?" I said sweetly. She gulped.

"I-I.." she was cut off when the door suddenly opened, but all the boys fell at my feet and I laughed.

"You know, it's nice to be treated like a Queen," I snickered. Then I turned to Tanwhoreya **(I must admit, I did not come up with the name myself, I would like to thank bexie25 for making the fic A Choice, so thank you!)** and sneered. "If you know what's good for you, it would be best to leave... Now!"

With those words still in the air, Tanya screamed and ran to the elevator but her ankle went sideways, and she fell down the flight of stairs. I laughed, almost falling to the floor.

"Now that is a highlight of my day!" I giggled out. The others were laughing too and we went in to relax.

...

..

.

It was six pm and Lola text messaged me.

**Btch, i'm bored, wanna go 2 a sushi bar w/ me****?** she texted. I thought it over and texted back.

_As a girl's night? Sure why not,_ I sent. I smiled as she replied quickly.

**Awesome, pick you up in 30 min. be ready!**And with that text, I was looking through my suitcase. I laughed when I saw an outfit. I chose a JITROIS Black Leather Biker Jacket, a seamless black tank top, and Rhinestone Destroyed Skinny Jean. I also got out Blink Ankle Biker Boots. I was already ready and only five minutes had passed.

I sat in the kitchen, waiting when Edward came in. He saw me in my outfit and raised an eyebrow.

"You look sexy, what's the occasion?" he teased. I grinned.

"Girl night with Lola, Travis is staying with you guys," I answered.

"Oh, cool," he smiled at me. I swayed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stared into Edward's eyes and leaned in. Edward leaned in half the way then our lips met.

We kissed passionately for a bit, but was interupted when there was a knock.

"That must be Lola and Travis," I said as we went to open the door for our friends. Lola and Travis smiled brightly when the door opened.

"Hey Bella, Edward! Thanks for coming tonight and thanks Edward for allowing Travy to stay with you guys," Lola said her eyes bright. I looked over and grinned. It was nice and cute.

She had a rippled purple and black top with a Kelly Ewing Short Hitched Black Lace skirt. Her shoes were Pleaser boots, with buckles going up the whole thing. I giggled and after introductions were made, Lola and I said our goodbyes and left.

...

Lola and I were laughing as we ate our sushi with chopsticks. We were having a great time. We watched a new chef get caught on on fire, watched someone get beat up by their girl friend for looking at one of the waitress's ass. Yeah tonight has been awesome.

That is, until these two guys decided to hit on us. There we were, eating our food when suddenly there were two dudes pressing me and Lola together, yelling 'babe sandwich'.

Lola and I shared a look and shudder. Ew, tonight just got worse.

EPOV

We were all laughing and the tv was roaring. We were watching the news, but none of the guys were actually watching it. More like teasing Travis for being whipped about Lola. Is it bad to admit that I miss Bella? Suddenly the TV turned to something else, showing a sushi bar that looked new. **(Okay this is coming from the Victorious episode "Play Date", including the dance)**.

It showed a group doing karaoke. They were pretty good. Then the camera went onto a guy whereing jeans and blue shirt.

"Okay this is the newest and hottest sushi bar called Sushi to ongaku, which means Sushi and Music! It opened tonight and from what I hear, the food is awesome and they are doing karaoke each and every night! Oh looks like a new pair of contestants are going up, let's see how this is!" the announcer said.

The camera zoomed over to the stage and showed two girls. They were wearing the same exact outfits that Lola and Bella were wearing. Then I realized. That is Bella and Lola.

"Okay we got two fresh ladies up here! Give Bella and Lola a hand, singing Take A Hint!" the DJ yelled out. The entire sushi bar yelled and clapped. Bella and Lola smirked at each other as the music started.

"Wait Lola can sing?" I asked Travis. He shrugged.

"Yeah, and awesome too," Travis said with goo-goo eyes. We turned our attention back to the TV as the music started.

_Lola:_  
><em>Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like<em>  
><em>Lola:<em>  
><em>I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>But it always seems to bite me in the<em>

_Lola:_  
><em>Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<em>  
><em>Lola:<em>  
><em>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth Vic,<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>And that is when it started going south<em>  
><em>Both:<em>  
><em>Oh!<em>

_Both:_  
><em>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<em>  
><em>Stop your staring at my- Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<em>  
><em>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La...<em>  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La...<em>

_Lola:_  
><em>I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop!<em>  
><em>Lola:<em>  
><em>And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped<em>  
><em>Both:<em>  
><em>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<em>  
><em>Both:<em>  
><em>Oh!<em>

_Both:_  
><em>Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips<em>  
><em>Stop your staring at my- Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<em>  
><em>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La...<em>  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La...<em>

_Lola:_  
><em>What about "no" don't you get<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>So go and tell your friends<em>  
><em>Both:<em>  
><em>I'm not really interested<em>  
><em>Lola:<em>  
><em>It's about time that you're leavin'<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>I'm gonna count to three and<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>Open my eyes and<em>  
><em>Both:<em>  
><em>You'll be gone<em>

_Bella:_  
><em>One.<em>  
><em>Lola:<em>  
><em>Get your hands off my<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>Two.<em>  
><em>Lola:<em>  
><em>Or I'll punch you in the<em>  
><em>Bella:<em>  
><em>Three.<em>  
><em>Lola:<em>  
><em>Stop your staring at my- Hey!<em>  
><em>Lola:<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>

_Both:_  
><em>I am not your missing link<em>  
><em>Let me tell you what I think<em>  
><em>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>Lola:<em>  
><em>Whooooooooaaaaa<em>

_Both:_  
><em>Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips<em>  
><em>Stop your staring at my- Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La...<em>  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La...<em>

All our mouths were open as the song ended. Travis and I had stars in our eyes. Our girls were hot as hell and not to mention awesome as hell! But apparently, the girls weren't finished.

"Hey DJ, how bout one more?" Bella called into the mic. The crowd cheered enthustiastically. The DJ laughed and asked them what song. Lola whispered in Bella's ear and they smirekd at each other.

Lola lifted her mic to her lips. "How bout we Give It Up!" The DJ gave them the thumbs up and the music once again began.

The two girls started dancing as they sang.

_[Lola:]_  
><em>Someday I'll let you in<em>  
><em>Treat you right<em>  
><em>Drive you outta your mind<em>  
><em>Oooh<em>

_[Bella:]_  
><em>You never met a chick like me<em>  
><em>Burn so bright<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make you blind<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Always want what you can't have<em>  
><em>Is it so bad<em>  
><em>When you don't get what you wanted<em>  
><em>Make you feel good<em>  
><em>As I whip you<em>  
><em>Into shape, ya boy<em>  
><em>Let's get it started!<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Give it up<em>  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>

_[Lola:]_  
><em>So stop trying to walk away<em>  
><em>No you won't ever leave me behind<em>  
><em>[Bella:]<em>  
><em>(Noooo)<em>

_[Bella:]_  
><em>You better believe that I'm here to stay<em>  
><em>[Lola:]<em>  
><em>(That's right)<em>  
><em>[Bella]<em>  
><em>Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine<em>  
><em>(Ooooohh)<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Look at me boy<em>  
><em>'Cause I got you<em>  
><em>Where I want you<em>  
><em>Isn't it so exciting?<em>  
><em>Wanna shake you<em>  
><em>When I break you<em>  
><em>Take a backseat boy<em>  
><em>Cause now I'm driving<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Give it up<em>  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>

_A oooh yeaaah_  
><em>Ah oooho heeey<em>  
><em>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>Yeah if you are my baby<em>  
><em>And I'll make you crazy tonight<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Look at me boy<em>  
><em>'Cause I got you<em>  
><em>Where I want you<em>  
><em>Isn't it so exciting?<em>  
><em>Wanna shake you<em>  
><em>When I break you<em>  
><em>Take a backseat boy<em>  
><em>Cause now I'm driving<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Give it up<em>  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>  
><em>Ohhhh<em>  
><em>YEAH!<em>

Jake and the other band members turned to look at me and Travis then back at the girls that were now getting off the stage during the giant cheering of the crowd. Then they looked back at us.

"Dude... You are so lucky..." Jake muttered. I smirked and so did Travis.

"We know," both of us said.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew finally that is done. I hope it's long enough for all of you! Sorry for the wait by the way.<strong>

**Anyway, I am sorry for all my slow updates. I've been having writer's block and I've been getting new ideas for new stories that will be posted when I finish some stories. Tell me if you'd like a new Pirates of a Carribean and Twilight crossover, a new Twilight non crossover, and two new Inuyasha Sess/Kag fanfics!**

**Please review my lovlies.**


	22. A Final Crack In The Heart

**Hello all readers and people of Earth. I'm back after so long, I am sorry it's taking to so long for my updates, I know it's not any excuse but I've just been so busy. **

**Song:**

**I do not own Twilight or the songs. **

**Please enjoy.**

BPOV (Bella)

It's been a week and now we are heading back to Forks. Edward and I were packing our bags, getting ready to check out of the hotel. The band went back a few days ago and Travis and Lola were also packing their bags, they bought a house in Forks so we can continue with our work.

As soon as all our bags were packed and in the car, I checked out of the room, returning the key and Edward said that he would drive this time. Getting into the passenger seat, I leaned the chair back and fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I was laughing, running through the forest next to Forks. Suddenly there was a dark cloud and everything turned black. I trembled in fear as my senses went on high alert. I backed away slowly, staring at the sky gulping. _

_This was bad, I could tell. I heard someone come out of the brush and into the small clearing. I saw a flash of blonde hair, then everything turned black._

_End of_ Dream

I woke up to Edward shaking me, saying that we were almost there. I sat up completely and brushed my hair out of my eyes. Edward smiled at me and held onto my hand as we drove into the town of Forks. I looked behind us and saw that Travis and Lola were following. I smiled and relaxed back into the leather seat.

Edward's phone binged, signally a text message and Edward grabbed it before I could even see it. He glanced at it and instantly shut it off. I heard him mutter something about stupid whores and needing to leave him alone. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head.

"Tanhoe again," he muttered, tossing his phone onto the backseat. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the leather as we entered Forks.

Travis and Lola sped up slightly to go to the house they bought. I took a deep breath and looked out the window. You know it kind of felt strange to be in the passenger seat when I'm usually the one driving. We were going to stop at Edward's house first so he could drop off his bags and what not.

As Edward pulled into his driveway, Esme came out and waved. She was wearing an apron and was smiling brightly as Edward and I got out. Esme instantly rushed forward and enveloped Edward into a hug. Watching them, made me miss my own mother.

Not wanting to destroy the moment of son and mother love, I quietly dropped off Edward's bags and got into the driver's seat. Without so much a goodbye, I drove off, trying to hold back memories of mom.

Speeding home, I noticed Charlie's cruisor in the drive. Parking in the garage, I tip toed into the living room, where Charlie was staring at a turned off TV.

My throat suddenly went dry and I had to swallow, my lips trembling.

"D-Dad..." I whispered. Charlie looked over at me with blank eyes, but then there was a spark. Tears rushed down my face as something drove me to it. Collapsing, I wrapped my arms around his big frame and started to cry.

Charlie held me in a way that hasn't been done for so many years. He held me like a father should.

"I miss mama, I miss her so much Dad!" I cried into his chest. I felt him tremble and speak.

"I know, I know. I miss her too," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short but sweet. Sorry to keep you all waiting. It was actually supposed to turn out differently but this one's nice too.<strong>

**It's short but you've been waiting so long, you all deserve a chapter. Sorry bout it.**

**Please review.**


	23. I'm Not Perfect, But You Aren't Either

**Hello people of earth, sorry I'm taking so long. I'm at my dad's for the summer and yeah.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, they mean a lot while you waited.**

**Oh and I'd like to give a huge thanks to my boyfriend for betaing my stories now. Love ya.**

**Song: Perfect by Simple Plan**

**Please enjoy and I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV (Bella)

Charlie and I sat there in silence, thinking about mom. It's been a long time since she died but right now, it actually feels like she died just yesterday. I guess none of us actually healed from the loss. Even though she died when I was so little, I could remember that mom was always smiling, laughing. Nothing could bring her down.

The silence was getting awkward, so I decided to break it.

"D-Dad? Why have we stopped talking?" I asked him, looking up at his brown eyes. He looked away, trembling.

"I don't know... I guess it's because you reminded me of her. You had her smile and laugh, it made me... Feel like she died just a moment before. I couldn't take it. You also look like her; you had the same eye color. Well, she had gold and green eyes; you got the brown from me. I don't know where you got the blue though. And before she died her hair that brown color, she had pitch black hair," Charlie murmured.

So, I reminded Charlie of mom, and he stopped talking to me because it would hurt him more... Bullshit! What about me? I needed my dad there to help me, to support us through the hard years. I needed my father there and he wouldn't talk to me because I reminded him of my mother!

I glared at Charlie and he winced.

"I needed you. And you wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't look at me, and you wouldn't comfort me all because I had a resemblance to Mom?" I hissed, standing up. My fists were clenched by my sides as I glared at Charlie.

"I-I-I..." he tried to reply but I didn't stay to listen. Instead, I ran out of the house and into the forest, which has always been my home. I went along a trail, anger fueling my pace, making me keep going. I came across a river and followed it, walking along the bank.

The river was calming and soon I was singing quietly to myself, hands in my pockets.

_Hey, Dad, look at me_  
><em>Think back, and talk to me<em>  
><em>Did I grow up according to plan?<em>  
><em>And do you think I'm wasting my time<em>  
><em>Doing things I want to do?<em>  
><em>But it hurts when you disapproved all along<em>  
><em>And now I try hard to make it<em>  
><em>I just want to make you proud<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good enough for<em>  
><em>You can't pretend that I'm alright<em>  
><em>And you can't change me<em>

I looked at my feet and sang quietly, shaking my head. My voice broke slightly, but then repaired itself as soon as I finished singing the chorus.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>'Cause we lost it all<em>  
><em>Nothin' lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late<em>  
><em>And we can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

_I try not to think_  
><em>About the pain I feel inside<em>  
><em>Did you know you used to be my hero?<em>  
><em>All the days you spent with me<em>  
><em>Now seem so far away<em>  
><em>And it feels like you don't care anymore<em>  
><em>And now I try hard to make it<em>  
><em>I just want to make you proud<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<em>  
><em>I can't stand another fight<em>  
><em>And nothing's all right<em>

Lifting my face up to the sky, soft rain drops pelted down my face, making it look like I was crying. Thankfully the rain wasn't bad, or I would've been drenched.

_'Cause we lost it all_  
><em>And nothin' lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late<em>  
><em>And we can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_  
><em>And nothing's gonna make this right again<em>  
><em>Please don't turn your back<em>  
><em>I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you<em>  
><em>But you don't understand<em>

_[Chorus: x2]_

My voice quieted down at the end, becoming just a whisper. I looked around wondering where I was. The river was still flowing beside me but I didn't recognize any of my surroundings.

I sighed and sat on a boulder, my blue bangs falling into my eyes. Brushing them away, I noticed that my dark purple nails were chipping and groaned. I dragged my fingers over my tattoo on my left wrist and smiled. Standing back up, I continued walking.

I felt a pull coming from the left and looked over, noticing a familiar white house. Edward. I smiled, and then frowned, keeping a neutral face. He probably doesn't want to see me right now, but I'll go and check if he wants to hang out. I walked towards his house and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Esme opened the door and a small smile showed onto her face.

"Oh hello Bella, I didn't get to ask you how your trip was, you left so suddenly earlier," she greeted softly. I nodded and looked down.

"Yeah it was nice. Thanks for asking. Um, is Edward okay with some company?" I asked.

"Oh sorry dear, he and Carlisle just went out for something," Esme replied looking behind her.

"Oh. Then I guess I'll be going then," I whispered, turning back and walked into the forest. I heard the doors close behind Esme, and then with my sensitive hearing, I heard someone speak. It was too deep to be Esme, and velvety.

"Thanks Mom, I didn't want to be around her," the voice said in relief, the voice of Edward. I stopped and tilted my head towards the voices.

"I don't know why you hung out with her in the first place. She looks like a damned freak," another voice sneered out, I recognized it as Rosalie.

"Honestly Edward, everyone knows that she's so weird," a deeper, more masculine voice put in, Emmett.

"Children that's enough," a softer, motherly voice cut in, Esme. I looked down and ran into the forest, but not before hearing Edward's last words.

"Yeah I know she's weird, but I felt sorry for her. I even lied to myself and her saying how much I loved her and shit," Edward laughed. That hurt, that killed me.

Disappearing into the forest, I got out my phone and called my uncle. I got him to have me graduate early, like now. He sent my diploma to the house and I hurried over, gathered somethings and got into one of my many cars, and drove off.

I called Travis and he agreed to put off my career for a while, to let me travel a bit. I sped out of town and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't notice the eighteen wheeler until it was too late.

It crashed into the side of my car and I heard a scream. Blood was everywhere and my head cracked against the steering wheel. The last thought I had before I blacked out was one thing.

_Finally, relief._

CPOV (Carlisle)

I knew when my son lies, and he lied to his siblings about the girl, named Bella Swan. They were talking trash about her when he came home and Edward, well; he never was accepted by his brothers and sisters, even by Alice. So he tries so much to be accepted by them, even if he has to lie about not loving the girl who obviously has his heart.

I looked out the window and saw a young woman running, her hair black with green and skull extensions, red tips, and neon blue bangs. She was dressed in dark clothing. That must've been Bella. And from the looks of it, she heard everything.

Looking down, I was filled with disappointment. My children hurt the woman running and she probably heard Edward's lies. I stayed in my office. I was then called.

"Hello?" I answered, holding the phone to my ear setting down my pencil. Today was my day off and they only called me if there was a dire emergency.

_"Dr. Cullen, hurry! There's been an eighteen wheeler accident, it rammed into the side of a car, and a young woman is close to death. We need you down here NOW!" _That was all that was said before the person on the other end hung up, but I could hear the commotion in the background.

Grabbing my bag, I ran downstairs, everyone already there. They stared at me, but I paid no mind, I had to get to the hospital!

"Honey, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Esme asked. I turned to look at her, but for only a second.

"There's been a car accident, eighteen wheeler involved, and young girl dying. I got to go!" I yelled behind me, getting in my car and speeding off as quick as possible to the hospital. I didn't notice the others getting into their own cars and following me.

After parking, I wasted no time running towards the ambulance that had arrived a minute after I did. The stretcher was unloaded from the back and my eyes widened when I noticed neon blue bangs through the blood.

"BELLA!"

ChPOV (Charlie)

I sat there, thinking after Bella ran out. I must have fallen asleep because I was being woken up by the phone. Grumbling under my breath, I answered.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

_"Mr. Swan, you need to come to the hospital, your daughter, Isabella Swan, has been involved in an accident," _the person on the other end replied, speaking urgently.

"WHAT?" I shouted. I dropped the phone and ran to my car and drove to the hospital. Not again, please don't take my daughter the way they took my wife and mother of my child.

I arrived and ran in, only to be stopped by another doctor. "My daughter! Let me through I need to see my daughter!"

"Sir they are in surgery, she was rushed in as soon as she got here," a doctor said calmly. I thrashed trying to get through until I was sedated.

"No..."

**Well there is the end of the chapter. What will happen?**

**Please review, they are very well appreciated. **

**Oh and thank you again love for being my beta ^^**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Dear Agony, I'm Writing To You

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry if it took too long. **

**And a great huge loving thanks to my boyfriend for betaing my stories. 3 You rock love!**

**Song: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin **

**Please enjoy! And I do not own Twilight.**

EPOV (Edward)

Carlisle was rushing out of the house; I couldn't catch what he was saying. Something about a crash that an eighteen wheeler was involved with. He also said that a young woman was dying, I think. Without so much as a word, Carlisle had rushed to his car and drove off, going three times the amount of the speed limit. The family instantly followed him out, trying to keep up.

As we got closer to the hospital, I could see the ambulance arriving, the lights and sounds blaring. Carlisle was running over, as they unloaded the passenger. I caught a glimpse of neon blue and black hair, deathly pale skin, though to me, it looks creamier. I instantly knew who it was.

"Bella!" The cry escaped my lips before I could hold it in. I ran towards the stretcher, but Esme grabbed my arm. She looked at me and shook her head. I stood back, lowering my head so that my hair is covering my eyes.

I heard laughter coming from behind me and snapped my head to look. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were snickering behind their hands. I heard Rosalie sneer something.

"Looks like she finally got what she deserved!" she sneered, glaring at Bella's body as they took her into the emergency room.

"Maybe the world will finally be rid of her bad fashion sense and hideous looks," Alice snickered, standing next to the blonde.

"Shut up," I growled, looking down.

"What did you say?" Rosalie snarled at me. I turned and glared at her, my green eyes becoming darker and sinister.

"I said shut up you idiotic bitch! I finally realize that no matter how hard I try I can never be accepted by you four, now can I? I lied when I said I felt sorry for her, I lied when I said that I didn't want to be around her! I thought that if I said any of that I would be able to be accepted by you guys but no! She heard me say all those things and I hurt her once again! But you, you have no right to say any of this! I'm in love with Isabella Marie Swan and you four ought to be ashamed of how you speak of her! She goes through more hell than you know! Being abused at school and not noticed by her father after her mother was killed in an accident! She is more remarkable than any of you and the reason why you are being so cruel hearted is because you are jealous you can't be her," I spoke, ending my speech with a turn on my heel and went into the waiting room, leaving my four adopted siblings and mother for all intents and purposes behind me.

EsPOV (Esme)

I looked towards my children and put my hands on my hips. I glared at them and they shrunk back.

"I have never been more disappointed in you four than I am right now. That girl is nothing more than a sweetheart and a selfless creature. I would be more than happy to have her as my own daughter than have any of you as my children. And right now, she is on that surgery table and she probably has lost the will to live because she heard what Edward say, because he was trying to be accepted by all of you! Now get out of my sight, I don't want any of you anywhere near Edward, Bella, Carlisle, or I until further notice," I barked out, then went to Edward, sitting next to him.

He had his face in his hands, sobbing. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him to my side hugging him there. He placed his head on my shoulder and cried himself to sleep. I held him with my head on top of his, though it felt wrong, like I wasn't the one who should be doing it. I wasn't Bella, and I know only she could comfort Edward when he was like this.

I watched as Chief Swan, Bella's father burst in through the door and try to run in. He started yelling about getting to his daughter and my heart went out to him. I watched as a doctor sedated him and told a nurse to put him in one of the rooms.

A few hours passed and Carlisle came out, taking off the surgical mask. I stood up and put Edward in a comfortable position before going towards my husband.

"How is she?" I asked as we sat down in a quiet part of the waiting room.

"Stable, we were able to save her, mostly deep gashed, some broken bones. We had to give her some blood transfusions and she died once on the table before we could revive her," Carlisle whispered to me, holding my hands. I leaned against him, the word ringing in my ears. _Died… She died._ "But then we got a heartbeat again and we finished."

"So she's alright?"

"Yes. She is now in a medicine induced coma," Carlisle stated. I nodded and saw Edward waking up. He groaned and lifted a hand to his head, eyes cracking open slowly.

Edward looked at us and instantly rushed up to Carlisle, asking how Bella was. I could sense the worry and pain in his voice. Carlisle relayed the information to him and I saw Edward bow his head.

"It's all my fault. I know she heard me earlier, her senses are heighted, or so she told me. I need to see her Dad," Edward pleaded with my husband and his father. He sighed and nodded, motioning us to follow him to Bella's room.

We went in and there she was, all hooked up and in the coma like state that breaks my heart each time to see on anyone. Carlisle left the room and Edward sat in a chair by Bella's side, taking a hand that wasn't hooked into any machines into his and kissed the skin there. Carlisle then came back and handed a piece of crumpled paper to Edward.

"She was holding onto this when we got here," he said. I went into Carlisle's arms and sobbed softly. He moved me away from the room and into the waiting room where I sobbed freely into his chest.

EPOV (Edward)

I looked at Bella's pale face, her hair laying limply, the blue bangs in her eyes. Her closed eyes. I wouldn't be able to see the half gold and brown, with brown specks in the gold and gold specks in the brown or see the half blue and green, with green specks in the blue and blue specks in the green, in those special eyes of hers. The red tips of Bella's hair seemed dull, along with the green and skull extensions. The paleness of her face wasn't the one I fell in love with either. Though she was in a medicine induced coma, it still felt like she wasn't there.

I looked at the paper Carlisle had given me and noticed that it was in Bella's handwriting. It looked like song lyrics. Leaning closer to it, I tried to make out the smudged writing.

_Dear Agony_ it said at the top. Blinking, I read more.

_I have nothing left to give  
>I have found the perfect end<br>You were made to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<br>Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began<em>

_And I will find the enemy within_  
><em>Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<em>

_Dear Agony_  
><em>Just let go of me<em>  
><em>Suffer slowly<em>  
><em>Is this the way it's gotta be?<em>  
><em>Dear Agony<em>

_Suddenly_  
><em>The lights go out<em>  
><em>Let forever<em>  
><em>Drag me down<em>  
><em>I will fight for one last breath<em>  
><em>I will fight until the end<em>

_And I will find the enemy within_  
><em>Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<em>

_Dear Agony_  
><em>Just let go of me<em>  
><em>Suffer slowly<em>  
><em>Is this the way it's gotta be?<em>  
><em>Don't bury me<em>  
><em>Faceless enemy<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry<em>  
><em>Is this the way it's gotta be?<em>  
><em>Dear Agony<em>

_Leave me alone_  
><em>God let me go<em>  
><em>I'm blue and cold<em>  
><em>Black sky will burn<em>  
><em>Love pull me down<em>  
><em>Hate lift me up<em>  
><em>Just turn around<em>  
><em>There's nothing left<em>

_Somewhere far beyond this world_  
><em>I feel nothing anymore<em>

_Dear Agony_  
><em>Just let go of me<em>  
><em>Suffer slowly<em>  
><em>Is this the way it's gotta be?<em>  
><em>Don't bury me<em>  
><em>Faceless enemy<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry<em>  
><em>Is this the way it's gotta be?<em>  
><em>Dear Agony<em>

_I feel nothing anymore_

I stopped reading the song lyrics Bella jotted down, and looked at her. Then I started to cry again, leaning my head against her hand as I held it.

"I'm so sorry I caused you pain Bella. Please believe me! I love you, please forgive me…" I cried out softly, trembling as the tears streamed down my face. I could feel my body rack with sobs as I once again cried myself to sleep, still clenching the sheet of paper in one of my hands.

ChPOV (Charlie)

I blinked my eyes open, dazed and confused. I looked around, now noticing that I was on a rather uncomfortable bed, a hospital bed. Suddenly everything crashed down on me and I jumped off the bed and ran into the hall. I stopped a nurse real quickly.

"What room is Bella Swan in?" I asked her hurriedly.

"And who are you to ask that question Sir?" she asked me, eyes narrowed.

"Her father," I growled, with my eyes narrowed. She looked startled and rambled off her room number. "Thank you."

I ran towards the room that held my daughter, but once I was through the door, I saw that she wasn't alone. A young man with bronze hair and pale skin was holding onto my baby girl's hand obviously asleep.

I blinked as I noticed that his head was right next to Bella's hand, the one he was holding, and he had tear streaks on his face. _Maybe I'll come back tomorrow…_

I left the hospital and went home.

**That was quick huh? This chapter was nearly done anyway. Thanks love for betaing my stories once again, Love youuu!**

**Please review my readers **


	25. I'm Amazed By Your Will To Live

**Here is the next chapter to the story. And another big thanks to my wonderful boyfriend for betaing the stories I write. Love you and thank you.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story.**

**Song: Amazed by Lonestar**

**I do not own Twilight. Thank you and please enjoy.**

CaPOV (Carlisle)

It's been a week and it is now time to pull Bella from her medical induced coma. I slowly eased the medicine from her system and put away the supplies, in the correct places. Edward was waiting to go back into her room. I took one last look for the time being at Bella, and brushed her blue bangs from her pale face. Edward was standing there, right where I thought he would be.

"Bella is now off the medicine. She's still asleep but she'll be awake in maybe a few hours," I relayed the information to my adoptive son. He nodded. I haven't heard him speak to anyone all week. The only times I heard him talk is when he would stay with Bella. He seems to think that Bella can hear him, which sometimes coma patients can.

Without a word, as usual, he went into Bella's room and took his place next to Bella, grabbing onto the hand that wasn't connected to anything. I smiled watching them and went to my office. I was intercepted by some very familiar, very guilty looking teenagers, who were standing in front of my office door. My eyes narrowed at the sight of Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. I haven't seen them all week, thanks to my wonderful wife Esme. I stopped and kept my eyes away from them as they moved out of my way. I swept past them and into my office, slamming the door behind me. At least being Chief of the hospital had its benefits.

EPOV (Edward)

I was waiting for Carlisle to go out of Bella's room in the hallway. The nurses and other staff members made sure to stay as far as possible from me. I was getting impatient by the time Carlisle had exited the room that held my comatose love. I looked at him and waited.

"Bella is now off the medicine. She's still asleep but she'll be awake in maybe a few hours," he told me. I nodded and stayed silent. I haven't said one word to anyone, only speaking to Bella, though I doubt she could hear me. I hope she can, I've heard of patients who are in any coma can hear the outside world.

Without speaking a word to anyone, as usual, I headed into Bella's room and sat in the chair next to her hospital bed. I heard Carlisle stay where he is but then went off somewhere else. I held onto Bella's hand, which is now warming up. I smiled softly and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb, biting my lip. I stood and grabbed my guitar, then sat back down. A few times, I would play for her, singing to her.

I strummed softly, ready to play a new song I was creating up earlier. It was called Amazed. I sat back and played.

_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<em>

I looked up at Bella, my voice breaking. My feelings flew true through the song as I sang, if only she knew that.

_I've never been this close to anyone,  
>Or anything<br>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I don't know how you do what you do<em>  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life,<em>  
><em>with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do,<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you.<em>

I thought I saw Bella's hand twitch, which made me sing a bit stronger. Is she already waking up? Carlisle said that she wouldn't wake up until a few hours. Then again, Bella has always been different, why should be coming out of a coma be any different for her?

_The smell of your skin,_  
><em>The taste of your kiss,<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark.<em>  
><em>Your hair all around me,<em>  
><em>Baby you surround me<em>  
><em>Touch every place in my heart<em>  
><em>And it feels like the first time<em>  
><em>Every time.<em>  
><em>I want to spend the whole night<em>  
><em>In your eyes<em>

_[Chorus: Repeat x2]_

Bella's eyes twitched and fluttered, the pale eyelids revealing the special eyes I've been waiting for. She blinked a couple times then lifted a hand to rub her eyes, or should I say tried to. Since the hand I wasn't holding at the moment was tangled with wires. She looked at the wires and then around the room. And finally, her eyes landed on me. They widened and I stared back. Then…

She groaned. My heart fell, not the reaction I was hoping for.

"A hospital? Seriously Edward? Why oh why, pray tell, am I in a damn hospital!" she grumbled. My ears perked up and I looked at her.

"Wait, you're upset because you're in a hospital?" I asked excitedly. She rolled those eyes of hers that captivate my very soul.

"No, I'm upset because there isn't a buffet of food waiting for me," she sarcastically replied. I laughed quietly.

"Sorry about that, but the food here is absolutely terrible, your buffet is just going to have to wait," I smirked at her.

"Bummer. Now seriously, why am I here?"

"You got into a crash with a semi, don't you remember?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful.

"Oh yeah! I got upset because I heard what you said to your siblings…" her eyes dimmed and she looked down. "Did you mean it? When you said that you only felt sorry for me and that you lied about loving me?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I only said to try to be accepted by my adoptive siblings," I told her.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at me. I nodded smiling, kissing her hand gently, her skin like silk underneath my lips. She smiled. "Alright I believe you. But do it again, it won't be me crashing into an eighteen wheeler," she threatened.

"Well, it won't so I won't have to worry about that," I replied, leaning in closer to her lips. Her breathing noticeably spiked as I pressed a soft, loving kiss against her lips. Her heart monitor when out of control and I quickly pulled back. She blushed brightly.

"Well that's embarrassing," she muttered. I laughed and kissed her again. I pulled back right when Carlisle came into the room, looking nervous and shocked. I looked over my shoulder at him, he was staring at Bella and then at me.

"You know, you could've called me when she woke up, she wasn't supposed to be awake yet though!" he muttered. I laughed and turned back to look at my Bella.

"I know, but I wanted some time with her by myself before other people started coming in," I answered, giving my excuse, which was true. She blushed again and ducked her head.

"Yeah, yeah lover boy. Now move it before I insert you with a needle," Carlisle playfully threatened. I decided to follow his directions and went to stand on the other side of Bella. I stared at her, not paying attention to whatever Carlisle was saying or doing. She nodded to something he said, and then he left. Bella locked her eyes with mine and we continued to stare at each other, not saying one word.

APOV (Alice)

I watched as my mother and brother went into the hospital after that girl, Bella.

"He's right you know," I heard Jasper say. I turned to face him my mouth open in shock. The others glared at him. He looked at all of us before shrugging.

"He's right. We never accepted Edward as our brother and now because of that, he tried to get accepted by us by lying about his feelings to Bella, which in turn got her into that accident in the first place. We are responsible for what has happened. And we did have no right to say anything about the girl we know next to nothing about," Jasper explained. I sneered.

"Who cares? The girl is a freak and loser, and her fashion sense is just terrible," I sneered at him. He glared at me darkly, which made me step back. Jazz never and I mean never looks at me like that.

"We don't know anything about the girl, Edward is the only one who has taken the time to get to know her and for that, he fell in love with her. You know, I always thought you were an angel Alice, but now I see that you are nothing more than an evil little bitch that is too jealous to see something right in front of her. Edward is in love with Bella Swan and I am happy for him. I shouldn't have ever said those things about Bella and I am going to regret them for the rest of my life because this hurt my brother and his girlfriend. But I doubt that any of you care about his feelings. And Alice, when you're done being this way and actually being nice to Bella and Edward, give me a call," Jasper spoke. My mouth was on the ground by the time he finished.

Without another word, Jasper turned and left, calling a taxi to come and pick him up. I stared after him tears rushing down my face.

Then as if struck by lightning, I realized what happened. Oh god… I am a terrible person.

EPOV (Edward)

Bella is being discharged today. It's been a week after she woke up and since then, Charlie Swan has talked to her, Travis and Lola had come by, my mom and dad had stopped by as well, and Jasper had apologized to both me and Bella. I'm not going into details, but it took us both by surprise, though we did accept it.

The others haven't apologized but that doesn't bother Bella, she's used to it. Or so she says. I kept a hold on Bella the whole time.

I'm not letting her go, not now not ever.

**Well there you have it. This chapter is now finished. **

**Thanks love for being my beta, I am so happy you agreed to it. Love you.**

**Oh and the next chapter will be the last. *dodges all kinds of fruit that is being thrown by monkeys* Can you get your pet monkeys to stop pelting me with fruit readers?! Please? Thank you.**

**Anyway, please review. It's like 3 AM so night night!**


	26. A Fuckin' Perfect Day

**The final chapter to Bella's Emo Singing. *once again dodges monkeys throwing fruit at me* Didn't I tell you to put those monkey's away readers? For that, you get no chapter. Naw I'm just kidding, here's the next chapter.**

**And thanks again my love for betaing my stories, means a lot! Love you :3**

**Song: None**

**I do not own Twilight.**

_**A year later**_

BPOV (Bella)

It's been a year since the eighteen wheeler incident and since then, a lot of things have happened. The others of the Cullen kids have apologized, though Rosalie still doesn't like me. Whatever, I don't like her. Alice and I have become somewhat friends, though I'm still against going shopping with her or being around her period. And due to a fight she and Jasper had, the couple is working through some stuff at the moment. I'm not going into details.

Tanya had tried many times to get me and Edward to break up. One time was very funny too.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the halls of the school, fully recovered from the eighteen wheeler accident the month before. Edward was waiting for me by my locker, since I had to stop by the English room to give Mr. Berty my homework I had completed, from this morning. Hey, I'm still an over achiever!_

_Anyway as I turned the corner, I saw Tanya throw her arms around Edward's neck and start kissing him deeply. Usually I would've been crying, but not anymore. I looked at details before crying out in despair now. _

_I saw Edward's eyes widen and narrow into slits, blazing with anger as he struggled to pull her away, but her nasty claws were digging into his clothes, making that impossible. _

_I decided to be the nice girlfriend I am and help him out a bit. Walking over I stood behind Tanya and opened my backpack, taking out a megaphone. Don't ask me why I kept it in there I just felt like carrying one around. Turning it on, I put the speaker to my lips, flipping my hair behind my shoulders._

"_Bitch what you think you're doing to my man!" I spoke into her ear from the megaphone. She screamed and covered her ears, which made her let go of Edward and drop to the floor. I heard a sigh of relief come from Edward and was pulled into a deep kiss. I moaned softly and was let go. _

_Tanya was now on her feet glaring at me and Edward, mostly me. _

"_Do you mind? Me and Eddie-poo were having a nice moment together before you arrived!" she screeched, making me clean out my ear with my pinkie. _

"_I do mind, because _Edward_ is _my_ man bitch! Now go fuck some poor dude," I said into the megaphone. People were laughing, but the ironic thing is, is that they weren't laughing at me, they were laughing at Tanya! Whoop!_

_Speaking of Queen STD, she stormed away screaming. _

_End of Flashback_

Edward and I have gotten closer and closer. It wasn't until three months ago did I get a big surprise.

_Flashback_

_I stood in our meadow, the one I ran away to, the first day I met Edward. I brought him here a few months ago and we've becoming here a whole lot since. Anyway, Edward was in front of me, looking into my eyes, with my own gaze locked on his emerald orbs. It was a starry night, with not one single cloud in the sky. The moon was shining brightly down on us._

"_So why exactly did you bring me out here in dress and heels from our date?" I asked him quietly. At the moment I was wearing a dress that was a purple color, with capped sleeves and a very slight V neck. It looked ruffled too. My shoes were purple sandal shoes that strapped at the ankle. With it, I was wearing gothic type choker with black lace and silver chains decorating it, and around my ear was an adjustable purple vine ear cuff._

"_Because I wanted to ask you something," he answered me, smiling. _

"_What might that be?" I asked again. He got down one knee and held both my hands in his. _

"_Isabella, when I met you I knew you were different, when I met you I immediately knew I had to know you. You were fun to be around and you made me smile a whole lot more. You awoke feelings I have never felt before. In Los Angeles, when you were gone, taken from me, I didn't know if I was going to live without you. I now know that I never want to be without you. Isabella Marie Latora Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked. As he did, he brought out a black velvet box and opened it. I gasped._

_Inside was a __Lotus Princess Diamond Engagement Ring in 14K White Gold. Once I told Edward that one of my favorite flowers was a Lotus, but I never thought he would remember it! Tears built up in my eyes and I pressed a hand to my mouth to stop from crying._

_He looked up at me with hopeful green eyes and I pounced on him. _

"_YES!" I screamed hugging him tightly, tears flowing. Now I'm extremely grateful I didn't where any make up. His smile lit up the entire meadow as he slipped the engagement ring onto my finger. I kissed him passionately after that one second as he put the ring on._

_End of Flashback_

So here I am, in the bathroom of Alice and Jasper, getting dressed for my wedding day! You know, I never thought I would ever say that until I met Edward. Today is the day I become Edward's and he becomes mine! Hell yes!

I stood there in a pretty basic wedding dress with a lacey back and a line of pearl buttons running down my back, the satiny fabric pooling at my feet, sending small waves down every time I move. A sapphire comb was now residing in my hair belonging to my grandmother, something blue and something old. I borrowed a garter from Esme, something borrowed. And finally something new, the Cullen Crest now lies around my neck, given to me by Carlisle and Esme. My shoes were also from Esme, white heels with diamonds making a pattern up the exposed part of my foot. My flowers were blue and white lotuses. I smiled and looked in the mirror. I blushed softly. To be honest, I looked beautiful. I'm not wearing make-up; I didn't feel like being encased in it on my wedding day. I wanted to be the real me looking Bella. I don't usually where white, but for today I'll go with it.

Alice came into the room wearing a silver bridesmaid's dress. I decided to make her my Maid of Honor today, just to make her happy.

"It's time Bella!" she chirped. I smiled and nodded, following her out. Charlie was already at the top of the stair case, waiting for me in his tux. I took his offered arm and smiled. This is it.

The music started and Alice went down before me.

"Nervous?" Charlie asked.

"A little, but I'm excited. I just have one regret," I answered looking down.

"What is that, little beauty?" Charlie pressed softly. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I regret that Mama can't be here to watch me get married, to watch my life go on," I murmur. Charlie winced and held onto my hand tighter.

"Don't worry, little beauty. I'm sure she's up in heaven looking down at us all, especially you, fondly," Charlie replied just as the music changed, signaling our cue. "Time to play ball, Bells."

"Just don't let me fall," I whisper as we descend the staircase, one foot at a time. We got to the main floor and my eyes were immediately locked on his. Carlisle stood next to Edward, though I didn't notice. All my focus was on the groom. Suddenly, the aslie was way too long and I had to be held back so I wouldn't run down to get to Edward faster.

Finally after hours of tortured slowness, which in reality was only a minute, I was by Edward.

"And who gives the bride?" the pastor, Mr. Weber, asked.

"I do, and her mother who is watching from above," Charlie said as he placed my hand in Edward's and finally I was home. I didn't concentrate on the wedding, but I did notice one thing before saying the I dos.

When Mr. Weber asked if there was anyone who thought we shouldn't be wed, I saw Esme turn and glare darkly at the crowd, daring anyone to speak up. I nearly laughed.

Finally, Mr. Weber turned to me.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and hold, through in sickness and in health?" Mr. Weber asked.

"Do you have to ask?" I muttered before speaking clearly, though I knew Edward heard it, making him smile. "I do."

"And do you Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and hold, through in sickness and in health?" Mr. Weber repeated. Edward smiled.

"Don't ask," I heard Edward mutter as well and grinned. "I do," he spoke more clearly, his voice ringing out, emerald eyes shining with happiness.

"May I have the rings please?" Carlisle handed the rings to Edward and me. "Edward repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed," Mr. Weber stated.

"With this ring I thee wed," Edward said as he slid the ring into place on my left hand.

"Isabella repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," I repeated, sliding the wedding band onto Edward's finger. I smiled brightly. He's mine now!

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Mr. Weber called out. I started vibrating, bouncing on my toes ready to get to my favorite part. Mr. Weber leaned towards Edward. "You may kiss the bride," he said. And as soon as the words were out of his mouth, I grabbed Edward's face, cupping his cheeks in my hands and kissed him for all he's worth. Edward's eyes were wide but then closed as he kissed back.

Cheers erupted as we kissed. Sadly, we had to pull away, but I stayed in Edward's arms thankfully.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen!"

We walked down the aisle together, just like we should be. Together.

At the end of the walkway, Edward turned me to him and kissed me once again. And just like the song that started this all, Edward finally proved it to me.

"You're mine now Mrs. Cullen."

"Just as you are mine Mr. Cullen."

This is Fuckin' Perfect and so are we.

**WOO The end! I'm not an expert on weddings, but I'm pretty sure that deserves a thumbs up don't you agree! **

**I'm actually sad to see this story end but hey! It was a nice ending don't you agree?**

**And thanks again love for betaing my stories now! I owe you so much for it!**

**Please review my peeps! Oh and by the way, Love, You're All Mine. **


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**So I know that you all have been waiting for chapters but I've been looking back over all the chapters I have previously written and they just looked… Off and not as good as they could be. **

**However, I'm not sure if I should rewrite them or leave them as they should be. So I've decided to let my readers help me and put it to a vote. **

**The vote is that I should rewrite the chapters for: **

**Bella's Emo Singing (Title may change as well, though the image wouldn't)**

**Bella Is a Demi God (Title may change as well, though the image wouldn't)**

**Not What You Think**

**Angel In the Surf**

**Bella Can Sing AND HOME VIDEOS! (Title will change however)**

**So please help me decide and vote whether or not I should rewrite the stories. They really do bother me. **

**Thank you,  
>DeeDeeCullenforevah<strong>


End file.
